


Ein Barianer in Satellite

by kira_hayashi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 5D's cast, Barians, Gen, very shortly tho
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_hayashi/pseuds/kira_hayashi
Summary: Was ist, wenn 'Crow Hogan' nie ein Auserwählter wurde? Was ist, wenn 'Crow Hogan' nie Yusei und Jack traf? Was ist, wenn 'Crow Hogan' nie existierte und ein anderer bestimmter Oranghaariger seinen Platz einnimmt?





	1. Prologe

„Er hat WAS getan?!”, Nash’s Stimme hallte durch die ganze BARian, als Alito ihnen den Zettel zeigte, den er gefunden hatte.

„Ich hoffe, dass das nur einer seiner dummen Streiche ist, weil das ist alles andere als lustig!”, stimmte Merag ihrem Bruder zu.

„Aber der Zettel sagt es”, erwiderte Alito.

„Ich muss Merag zustimme und hoffe, das er uns nur einen Streich spielt“, warf Durbe ein, als er Alito den Zettel abnahm. 

„Aber wenn es wahr ist, warum sollte er das tun?”, fragte Gilag.

„Er ist ein verrückter, psychopathischer Idiot. Es hat es wahrscheinlich ohne irgendeinen triftigen Grund getan“, schnaubte Mizael.

„Er ist durchaus verrückt, aber dennoch nicht so verrückt, etwas derartiges ohne irgendeinen triftigen Grund zutun”, entgegnete Durbe ihm. 

„Aber ich verstehe das warum nicht?”, sagte Alito.

„Was mich am meisten interessiert ist, wie er dies überhaupt durchgezogen hat?”, wunderte sich Durbe.

„Warte…”, nuschelte Mizael. 

„Was? Weißt du etwas darüber?”, fragte Nash.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass als ich gestern zusammen mit Durbe gelernt habe, mein Deck nicht bei mir hatte. Und als wir mit dem lernen fertig waren, konnte ich Tachyon für mehr als eine Stunde nicht finden und fand ihn später im Wohnzimmer“

„Vielleicht hast du ihn einfach da liegen gelassen?”, antwortete Gilag. Mizael schenkte ihm nur _den_ Blick.

„Ich. Würde. Tachyon. Niemals. Irgendwo. Liegen. Lassen”, knurrte Mizael ihn an, was Gilag dazu brachte von ihm zu weichen. 

„Das stimmt. Mizael würde seinen Drachen niemals verlegen”, sagte Durbe und ging zwischen Mizael und Gilag, damit der Blondhaarige dem Größeren nicht an die Gurgel ging.

„Du meinst also, dass er Tachyon benutzt hat, um das durchzuziehen?”, fragte Merag und Durbe nickte zustimmend. 

„Trotzdem, wo ist das wieso?”, fragte Alito erneut.

„Wir müssen ihm einfach hinterher und ihn selbst fragen”, antwortete Nash, “Durbe, bereite alles in der Barian Welt vor, um ihn zu folgen, wo auch immer er hin ist”, befahl er, woraufhin Durbe nickte und sofort ein Überlagerungs Netzwerk öffnete und zur Barian Welt ging, der Rest war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. In der BARian blieb nur der jene Zettel zurück, welchen Alito an diesem Morgen fand.

_Ich verlasse diese Zeitlinie. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht zurück kommen. Vielleicht doch, vielleicht nicht. Hoffe ihr vermisst mich~_

_-Vector_

_PS: Kommt mir nicht hinterher_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo. und Herzlich Willkommen. Da du dich hierher verwirrt hast, schätze ich mal, dass dich die Story interessiert.  
Sie wird auf der Animexx Seite ebenfalls gepostet und ist dort auch schon weiter. Also falls du jetzt schon mehr wissen willst, schau da rüber. Du findest mich dort unter dem gleichen namen wie hier. Nur zusammen geschreiben.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen


	2. Chapter 2

Vector war in seiner Barian Form, als er durch die Zeit reiste. Er hatte einige Schrammen und Narben, da Tachyon nicht besonders begeistert war, als er ihn beschwor. Der Barianer konnte es dem Drachen aber nicht übel nehmen, nicht nach all den Malen, wo Mizael Tachyon ihn hat jagen lassen.   
Während Vector durch den Raum zwischen den Zeiten flog, spielten sich Erinnerungen vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Erinnerungen, die ihn dies tun ließ.  
  
_Der fünf Jahre alte Prinz versteckte sich unter einer Bank im Garten und spielte Verstecken mit einem der Diener. Besser gesagt mit dem persönlichen Diener seines Vaters. Okay, das Wort Sklave würde mehr passen. Er war ein Geschenk zur seiner Krönung von einem befreundeten Königreich. Der Sklave hatte wild herunter hängende Haare, stahlgraue Augen und trug an seinen Handgelenken und Knöcheln Ketten, die seinen Status als Sklave noch mehr verdeutlichen sollten, zusammen mit nicht mehr als einen Lumpen an seinem Körper. Sein Körper, ganz besonders sein Rücken, war überzogen von Narben. Und zu alle dem war er nur fünf Jahre älter als der Prinz. Der junge Prinz kicherte, als er die Ketten den Sklaven erneut hörte, als dieser an seinem Versteck erneut vorbeiging. Er schrie kurz überrascht auf, als er an den Füßen unter der Bank herausgezogen wurde._  
_„Awwww, du hast mich schon wieder gefunden“, schmollte der Prinz, als er in das Gesicht des Sklaven blickte. Jedoch war das Gesicht in Vectors Erinnerung verschwommen, nur dessen stahlgrauen Augen sichtbar._  
_„Jetzt bin ich dran“, kicherte der Prinz und der Sklave nickte. Der Prinz verdeckte seine Augen und fing an zu zählen und der Sklave versteckte dich in einem Busch in der Nähe; seine Haare waren noch zusehen._  
  
_Der König schimpfte wieder mit seinem Sohn, weil dieser wieder in seinem Training versagt hatte. Der König hob seine Hand, bereit seinen Sohn zu schlagen, aber bevor er dies tun konnte, schmiss sich der Sklave in den Weg und kassierte den Schlag für den Prinzen. So war es jedes Mal. Wenn der König seinen Sohn bestrafen wollte, ging der Sklave dazwischen und nahm die Prinzen Platz ein, wurde an seiner Stelle geschlagen. Der Sklave tat dies, weil der Prinz sein einziger Freund war, der einzige, dem er in diesen Schlossmauern vertrauen konnte. Und der Prinz vertraute dem Sklaven._  
  
„Keine Sorge“, sagte Vector zu sich selbst, „Ich werde dich finden“ Vor ihm erschien ein grelles Licht, signalisierte ihm, dass er an seinem Ziel war. Das Licht umgab ihn und Vector fühlte, wie etwas mit seinem Körper passierte. Seine Flügel falteten sich ein und seine Haut wurde menschlich. Seine Barian Form verschwand, ließ ihn in seiner menschlichen Form und sein Barian Lapis hing um seine Nacken in Form einer Ketten mit einer roten Kugel als Anhänger. Dann fühlte er etwas anderes. Er schrumpfte auf die Größe eines fünfjährigen. Allerdings spürte er keine Art von Schmerz, als sich sein Körper veränderte, es fühlte sich genau so an, als wenn er sich in seine Barian Form verwandelte. Er wurde von dem Licht verschluckt und musste seine Augen schützen, um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
Als wer sie wieder öffnete stand er an einem Strand. Es war tiefste Nacht, die einzige Lichtquelle war der Sichelmond am Himmel und die wenigen Sterne, die nicht von den Wolken bedeckt wurden, und der Wind war eiskalt. Vector zitterte stark und rieb sich seine nackten Arme, um wenigstens etwas warm zu werden. Dann sah er an sich hinunter. Kein Wunder, dass er so stark fror, denn er trug nur eine kurze, graue Weste, ein ärmelloses, violettes Shirt und ein braune Hose, die gerade Mal zu seinen Knien ging. Seine Schuhe waren nicht gerade im besten Zustand, sowie der Rest seiner Kleidung, und sein Barian Lapis hing ihm um den Hals, war aber unter seinem Shirt versteckt. Sein nun kleiner und fragiler Körper half nicht gerade gegen die Kälte. Am Horizont konnte er die Skyline einer großen Stadt sehen, welche grell beleuchtet war. Sie war modern, nicht ganz so modern wie Heartland, und übersät mit Wolkenkratzer. Hinter ihm konnte er Fabriken, Berge von Müll und Abfall und heruntergekommene Häuser sehen.  
„Hier bist du also?“, fragte er eher sich selbst und war kurz von dem neuen Ton seiner Stimme überrascht. Sie war kindlich und etwas hoch. Der kalte Wind strich erneut gegen seine Haut, brachte ihn erneut zum zittern. Vector ging los, um sich einen Unterschlupf für den Rest der Nacht zu suchen. Er ging über ein Schrottplatz, zumindest sah das, war er bei den spärlichen Mondlicht erkennen konnte, aus wie eine Schrottplatz. Er ging weiter, bis er die Straße und ersten Häuser erreichte und ging direkt in das erste Haus zu seiner rechten. Er schlüpfte durch die halb geöffnete Tür, welche sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr bewegen lässt, und suchte das Erdgeschoss nach einem geeignet Schlafplatz ab. Jedoch bestand das Erdgeschoss nur noch aus Trümmerteilen von eingebrochenen Wänden und eingestürzten Decken. Mobiliar befand sich auch keins in den Räumen, also beschloss Vector sich in der oberen Etage um zu sehen. Die Treppe war auch zum Teil eingestürzt, daher musste er aufpassen wo er hintrat. Oben angekommen suchte er auch diese Zimmer ab und fand ein Stück Stoff, das groß genug war, dass er es als provisorische Decke benutzen konnte. In einem anderen Zimmer befand sich eine alte Matratze, auf die er sich legte. Die Matratze war hart und eine dicke Staubwolke wirbelte auf, als sich der Orangehaarige auf ihr nieder ließ. Trotz der Decke und der Tatsache, dass er in einem, wenn auch heruntergekommenen, Haus war, war ihm immer noch eiskalt, da die kalte Nachtluft durch die zerbrochenen Fenster und durch die Risse und Löcher in der Hauswand hinein strömte. Vector war stark am zittern,  
„Du hast dir einen interessanten Ort ausgesucht, mein Freund“, er niest etwas und wickelte die Decke dichter um sich und kauerte sich in Embryostellung zusammen. Er war dankbar, dass seine Barian Kräfte ihn davor bewahrte zu erfrieren.  
Er wachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem Sonnenaufgang auf. Nachdem er seinen, nun kindlichen, Körper streckte und seine Knochen knacken ließ, stand er langsam auf und ging nach draußen. Nun, da die Sonne genug Licht spendete, sah er, wie heruntergekommen die ganzen Häuser wirklich waren. Die Mehrheit der Fenster waren zerbrochen und das Mauerwerk der Gebäude hatte tiefe Risse und der Putz fehlte schon. Und die Straßen sahen nicht besser aus.  
Er ließ sich von der Sonne aufwärmen, bevor er die Gegend weiter erkundigte. Nach und nach wurden die Straßen voller und füllten sich mit verschieden Menschen. Einige von ihnen hatten seltsame gelbe Male im Gesicht. Er machte sich eine mentale Erinnerung, die Bedeutung der Male heraus zu finden. Er ging durch viele Straßen und Schrottplätze.  
„Ich frage mich, mein Freund, gibt es einen speziellen Grund, weshalb du hier bist? Hier auf dieser Insel, die als Müllhalde für die City dient?“, wunderte sich Vector, als er wieder an dem Strand stand. Er schloss die Augen und führte sich das verschwommene Gesicht seines Freundes vor Augen. Nachdem er sie wieder öffnete schaute er zum Himmel hinauf und atmete tief ein. Die Luft roch nach salzigen Meerwasser und Industrieabgasen. Dann blitzte etwas in seinem Augenwinkel auf und der Barianer näherte sich diesem.   
„Eine Karte?“, nuschelte Vector und nahm die Karte aus dem Müllhaufen hinaus und schaute sie sich an, „Das ist ja Gorgonischer Zerberus”, wunderte er sich. Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte weitere Karten, verteilt in verschiedenen Müllbergen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er die Berge durchsucht hatte. Vector hatte keine Uhr oder ähnliches bei sich, aber er wusste, dass er lange gesucht hatte, da die Sonne schon ein gutes Stück gewandert war. Nach seiner Suche hatte er Gorgonischer Zerberus, Ghul, Gargoyle und Golem zusammen. Alle vier Effekt Monster des Gorgonischer-Archetyp.   
„Jetzt fehlt nur noch Gorgonischer Wächter. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass ich die Karte finde. XYZ scheint noch nicht zu existieren“, er seufzte leise und verstaute die vier Karten vorsichtig in seiner Hosentasche, damit sie nicht knicken. Vector ging zurück ans Strandufer und setzte sich in den Sand. Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte keinen Plan, wie er seinen Freund finden sollte. Er hatte nicht weiter geplant, was eigentlich untypisch für ihn ist. Vector hatte immer einen Plan oder mehrere. Von A bis Z hatte er sonst immer alles durch geplant, nur dieses Mal nicht. Er hatte sich nur überlegt, wie er an den richtigen Ort kam. Und dafür hatte er Monate gebraucht. Die Anderen hatten schon gedacht, er währe komplett durchgedreht, weil er so gut wie jede freie Minuten damit verbrachte, Recherchen an zustellen. Und er musste zugeben, dass das eine harte Nuss war. Er begann damit, dass er im Internet und in Bücher nach Informationen suchte, die etwas über seinen Freund enthielten. Fehlanzeige. Dann suchte er nach alten Mythen oder Legenden aus seiner Zeit, die etwas über die Verwandlung von Toten erzählten. Er fand welche, nur nicht die Richtige. Es war eine nervenaufreibende Aufgabe für ihn. Er suchte und suchte und suchte, war sogar kurz davor aufzugeben, bis er aber dann einen kleinen, aber äußerst wichtigen Teil seiner Erinnerungen zurück bekam. Es war eher ein Fragment, aber genau jenes Fragment, welches er brauchte. Er sah ein großes Wesen, das seinen Freund mit sich nahm und ihn in verwandelte. Mehr sah er allerdings nicht, aber es war genug für ihn, um weitere Recherchen anzustellen. Es dauerte zwar etwas, bis er dieses Wesen gefunden hatte -Quet-irgendwas- aber das war es wert, denn er fand Sattelite, der Ort, wo sein Freund war. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch finden…nur wie? Sein größtes Problem war, dass er nicht mehr wusste, in [I]was[/I] dieses Wesen seinen Freund verwandelt hatte. Vector seufzte laut, legte sich in den Sand, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position, bis er es dann doch nicht mehr aushielt und frustriert mit den Fäusten in den Sand schlug: „Von all den malen, wo ich einen Plan dringend nötig habe, fällt mir genau [I]jetzt [/I]nichts ein?!“ Als Antwort bekam er nur die aufgescheuchten Schrie der Möwen, die durch seinen Aufschrei davon flogen. Er schaute den Möwen hinterher und stand dann auf.  
„Nur rumzusitzen bringt mir auch nichts“, er klopfte den Sand von sich ab, „Ich werde einfach noch etwas rum gehen und sehen, was ich so aufschnappe“ Er machte Kehrt auf seinem Absatz und ging zurück nach Sattelite. Die Sonne wanderte schnell und Vector konnte einpaar Dinge aus den Gesprächen herausfischen. Es war zwar nichts über seinen Freund dabei, aber er immerhin etwas. Er schnappte Begriffe wie „Synchro“, „Ener-D“ und „Nullumkehr“ auf, aber wirklich wissen was sie bedeuten, wusste er nicht. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die drei Männer nicht sah und in sie hinein lief. Mit einem stumpfen Aufprall landete Vector auf seinem Hintern.  
„Pass doch auf wo du hingehst, Knirps“, fauchte der größte von ihnen. Er hatte wildes, zerzaustes Haar und einen ziemlich muskulösen Körper. Eins dieser gelben Male zog sich quer über seine rechte Wange.   
„Genau. Mach die Augen auf, Kleiner“, ein andere kicherte. Er sah eher schlaksig aus und ging seinem Kumpel bis zur Schulter. Er hatte kurze, helle Haare. Der Dritte im Bunde war ein etwas kleinerer, fülligerer Geselle.   
Vector sah die Drei mit unschuldigen, kindlichen Augen an: „Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst“   
„Dann pass das nächste Mal besser auf“, der muskulöse von ihnen, er war anscheinend der Anführer, schaute zu Vector hinab, „Geh einfach zurück zu deiner Mami und deinem Daddy“, er lachte. Vector schaute gespielt traurig zu Boden: „Ich hab keine“  
„Der Arme“, der Dickere der Drei meldete sich zu Wort, „Er hat sie bestimmt bei der Nullumkehr verloren“   
Der Schlaksige verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss: „Hör doch mal auf so sentimental zu sein. Das ist ja widerlich“   
„Jetzt auf euch zu streiten! Das nervt!“, motze ihr Anführer.  
„Hey? Wo ist der Bursche hin?“, die Drei sahen sich um, aber Vector war schon lange weg.  
„Also die Hellsten waren sie ja nicht“, murmelte er und ging durch eine Straße, die wie ein Mark aussah. Ausgehen von den ganzen Ständen mit Lebensmitteln und Kleidung und den vielen Menschen, war es wohl auch einer. Vector hielt sich seinen Bauch, als dieser laut knurrte.  
„Hab ich Hunger“, er sah sich die Stände an und entdeckte einen Stand mit Brot, „Das wird es fürs erste tun“ Er ging zu Stand hin, hielt sich aber hinter den anderen Person versteckt, und sah sich die, wenn auch kleine, Auswahl an Brot an. Ganz am Rand des Standes lag ein Korb mit Weißbrot drin und Vector spürte richtig, wie sein Magen danach verlangte. Er krabbelte unter den Stand und hockte sich an die Stelle unter dem Brotkorb. Als er sich sicher war, dass der Verkäufer mit Kunden beschäftigt war, kam Vector schnell unter dem Stand hervor und schnappte sich zwei Stück Brot. Er wollte grade loslaufen, als er von hinten am Kragen hochgezogen wurde.  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Mir entgeht nix, du kleiner Dieb“, der Standbesitzer hielt ihn am Kragen fest und hielt ihn locker einen Meter über den Boden.  
„Lass mich los“, Vector zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, um den Griff des Brotverkäufers zu entkommen. Nur leider funktionierte das nicht und seine Barian Kräfte wollte er auch nicht benutzen. Das hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt.   
„Gib mir sofort mein Brot wieder“, der Mann griff nach dem Brot, aber Vector hielt es fest im Griff. Die Menschen um sie herum fingen schon an zu kichern und zu tuscheln.   
„Jetzt lass den armen Jungen runter“, eine Frau kam auf die Beiden zu. Sie schien ende 20 zu sein, trug ein dunkelrote Robe, welche aussah wie die einer Nonne, mit einer weißen Schürze, eine Kette mit einem blauen, rautenförmigen Stein und ihre dunklen Haare waren in dicke Dreadlocks geflochten.   
„Der Bengel wollte von mir stellen“, der Verkäufer schaut die Frau böse an, „Was mischt du dich da überhaupt ein?“  
Als Antwort kramte die Frau nur in ihrem Portmonee und hielt dem Mann Geld hin: „Hier, das dürfte für die zwei Stück Brot reichen“ Der Brotverkäufer sah zwischen der Frau und dem Geld kurz hin und her, nahm dann das Geld und ließ Vector unsanft auf seinen Hintern fallen: „Dieses eine mal lasse ich es durch gehen, aber wenn er noch mal von mir stiehlt, melde ich ihn beim Sicherheitsdienst“, er steckte das Geld in seine Hosentasche und wandte sich seinen Kunden wieder zu.  
„Komm, lass uns gehen“, die Frau hielt Vector lächelnd ihre Hand hin. Er zögerte und sah die Frau an, suchte nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen darauf, ob die fremde Frau etwas im Sinne hat. Was er sah, war eine freundliche Frau, die einem Kind helfen will. Er nahm ihre Hand zwar nicht an, ging aber trotzdem neben ihr her, während sie aus der Marktstraße gingen und er sein Brot aß.  
„Danke“, murmelte er zwischen seinen Bissen.   
„Nichts zu Danken. Trotzdem solltest du nicht mehr stehlen. Nachher wirst du noch vom Sicherheitsdienst erwischt und landest im Institut“  
„Institut? Was ist das?“, Vector sah sie mit seinen kindlichen Augen fragend an.  
„Ein ganz böser Ort, in den du besser nicht rein musst. Da sind die ganzen bösen Menschen und kein Ort für ein Kind wie dich“, sie redete, als würde sie mit einem kleinem Kind reden, was sie im Grunde genommen auch tat, aber es musste ja niemand wissen, dass er ein mehrere Tausend Jahre alter Alien Imperator ist. Sie gingen aus Sattelite hinaus auf ein großes und gut intaktes Haus zu. Vector hat inzwischen seine Brote gegessen.   
„So da währen wir. Mein Waisenhaus“, die Frau lächelte und schloss die Tür auf. Der Barianer folgte ihr langsam in die Küche, wo sie ihre Einkäufe abstellt, „Da fällt mir ein, ich hab dich noch gar nicht nach deinem Namen gefragt. Ich heiße Martha. Und du?“, sie lächelt sanft.  
„Vector. Vector Shingetsu, Ma’am“   
„Das ist ein schöner Name. Aber du brauchst mich nicht Ma’am zu nennen, dann komme ich mir so alt vor“, sie lachte und wuschelte Vector durch seine orangen Haare, „Du kannst mich ruhig Martha nennen“ Vector nickte stumm. Während Martha die Einkäufe einräumte, kamen weitere Kinder in die Küche und umarmten Martha.   
„Martha, du bist wieder da“, riefen die Kinder gleichzeitig freudig.   
„Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig“, sie lachte glücklich, „Ich war doch nur einkaufen. Und ich hab jemanden mitgebracht“, sie stellte sich neben Vector und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Kinder, dass ist Vector Shingetsu. Er wird von nun an hier bei uns leben“ Vector wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die anderen Kinder auf ihn zu kamen und wild durch einander redeten. Er war ein bisschen überfordert. Die Kinder verstummten plötzlich, als ein weiterer Junge mit blonden Haaren, welche etwas in derselben Form waren wie des Barianers waren, sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Vector stellte.   
„Ist was?“, fragte Vector gespielt schüchtern. Der Junge vor ihm war ein kleines Stückchen größer als er und seine violetten Augen waren genau so intensiv wie seine.  
„Jack, du machst ihm Angst“, ein anderer Junge stellte sich neben den Blonden. Er hatte königsblaue Augen und die obere Hälfte seiner schwarzen Haare standen ab mit goldenen Strähnen drin, während die untere Hälfte hinunter hing, Vector dachte seine Haare sahen aus wie eine Krabbe.   
„Tu ich doch gar nicht, Yusei“, verteidigte sich der Größere, während der Schwarzhaarige von beiden nur mit den Augen rollte und lächelte.  
„Na na ihr zwei“, Martha legte den Beiden jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Wieso zeigt ihr Vector nicht euer Zimmer? In eurem steht noch das einzige freie Bett also wird er bei euch schlafen“, sie lächelte sanft und Jack wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber Yusei lächelte zustimmenden, nahm Jack und Vector an der Hand und ging mit den beiden in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Vector ließ sich einfach mit ziehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei zog die Beiden in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und zeigte Vector im welchen Bett des Dreier-Stockbettes er schlafen wird.  
„Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen das Obere zu nehmen?“, fragte Yusei, während die Drei auf dem Fußboden saßen, die beiden Kinder nebeneinander und Vector gegenüber von ihnen.  
„Ich hab nichts dagegen“, erwiderte der Orangehaarige und wippte etwas mit den Beinen.  
„Ich hab mich noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Ich bin Yusei Fudo und der Miesepeter neben mir ist Jack Atlas“, Yusei parierte Jacks kleines Boxangriff gekonnt und der Blonde schmollte wütend.   
„Aber jetzt zu den wichtigeren Dingen“, Jack hörte auf zu schmollen und schaute Vector an, „Hast du schon ein Deck?“ Vector griff in seine Hosentasche und holte seine Gorgonischen Monster rauszuholen.  
„Ich hab leider nur die Vier hier…“, er legte seine Monster vor sich auf den Boden um sie Yusei und Jack zu zeigen, „Ich hab sie heute in Müllbergen gefunden“  
„Vier Monster vom selben Typ? Es ist schwer so was in Satellite zu finden“, Yusei nahm Ceberus in die Hand und sah ihn sich an, während Jack Golem in die Hand nahm.  
„Dann müssen wir wohl morgen los und dir ein Deck besorgen“, Jack legte Golem zurück zu den anderen Karten, genau so wie Yusei.  
„Und wie?“, fragte Vector interessiert. Während er heute durch Satellite gegangen war, hat er keinen Laden gesehen wo man Karten kaufen könnte, daher war er interessiert zu hören, wo Jack vor hatte Karten her zu bekommen.  
„Na, da wo du deine gefunden hast. Da haben wir unsere auch her“ Vector schaute die Beiden verwirrt an. Ein komplettes Deck aus den Müllbergen raussuchen und das soll auch benutzbar sein? Das konnte er nicht glauben. Für ihn muss ein Deck stimmig sein und das ist es nicht, wenn man willkürlich Karten zusammen wirft. Und anscheinend sah Yusei ihm diese Gedanken an: „Es hört sich verrückt an, aber es funktioniert. Jacks und mein Deck funktionieren auch“ Vector sah die beiden weiter skeptisch an. Jack wollte gerade etwas erwidern als die Drei Martha von unten rufen hören.  
„Kinder! Abendessen ist fertig! Wascht eure Hände und kommt dann ins Esszimmer!“, ihre Stimme schalte durchs ganze Waisenhaus.   
„Ihr habt Martha gehört. Auf geht’s“, Yusei und Jack stand auf und gingen zur Tür, „Vector, kommst du?“ Vector nickte schwach, verstaute seine Monster wieder in seiner Tasche und ging mit den Beiden mit. Nachdem sie, zusammen mit den anderen Kindern, ihre Hände gewaschen hatten, gingen sie ins Esszimmer. Martha hatte das Essen schon auf den Tisch gestellt und Vector sah jetzt, wie viele Kinder eigentlich unter Marthas Obhut hier lebten. Er zählte 20 Stühle an dem Tisch und an jedem Platz stand ein Teller. Die Kinder setzten sich hin, aber Vector blieb stehen.  
„Na komm Vector“, Martha gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs und deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl neben Yusei, „Setzt dich zu uns“ Vector zögerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich hinsetzte. Auf seinem Teller befand sich Eintopf und neben seinem Teller lag ein Stück Brot.   
„Martha, können wir anfangen?“, fragte eins der Kinder hungrig.  
„Wir müssen noch auf Dr. Schmidt warten“, mahnte Martha und wie aufs Stichwort kam ein Mann, anscheinend im selben Alter wie Martha, in einem weißen Arztkittel herein und setzte sich neben Martha.   
„Da jetzt alle da sind können wir anfangen“, lächelte Martha und sie und die Kinder nahmen sich an den Händen. Vector schaute fragend und Yusei hielt ihm seine Hand hin: „Vor jedem Essen beten wir. Ansonsten gibt es keins“, sagte er und Vector nahm seine Hand zögernd. Alle schlossen ihre Augen und Vector tat dies auch, da es anscheinend zu dem Gebet dazu gehörte.  
„Lieber Herr, wir danken dir für das warme Essen und ein Dach über den Kopf. Bitte behüte uns und unsere Freunde weiterhin. Amen“, Martha sprach es zusammen mit den Kindern und Vector sprach es nach.  
„Okay, jetzt können wir anfangen“, Martha lächelte und alle fingen an zu essen. Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle fertig und sie räumten das dreckige Geschirr in die Küche und einige Kinder halfen Martha beim Abwasch.  
„Jeder von uns hat eine andere Aufgabe um Martha zu helfen“, erklärte Yusei Vector während die Beiden mit Jack im Wohnzimmer saßen, „Jack und ich helfen Martha beim Wäsche waschen. Bestimmt können wir Martha überreden dass du dass mit uns machen kannst“, Yusei lächelte breit, während Vector nur schwach nickte. Eigentlich wollte Vector gar nicht in dem Waisenhaus bleiben. Er musste ja nach seinem Freund suchen, aber er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen und hier im Waisenhaus hatte er ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine warme Mahlzeit. Es wäre also die beste Entscheidung erstmal im Waisenhaus zu bleiben.  
„Hast du sonst so Fragen?“, fragte Jack und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er schien das oft zu tun, zumindest hat Jack es in der kurzen Zeit, wo Vector ihn kannte, es sehr oft gemacht. Vector dachte kurz nach und erinnerte sich an die Begriffe, die er am Tag aufgeschnappt hatte und diese gelben Male im Gesicht von einigen der Bewohner.  
„Was bedeutet ‚Synchro’?“, Vector legte seinen Kopf leicht fragend zur Seite.  
„Synchro ist ein Monstertyp“, antwortete Jack, „Die Karten sind weiß und kommen ins Extradeck. Um ein Synchromonster zu beschwören brauchst du Monster, die man Empfänger nennt. Du brauchst immer einen Empfänger und einen oder mehrere Nicht-Empfängermonster“, Vector lauschte Jack gespannt, „Die Level des Empfänger und des Nicht-Enpfängermonsters müssen dem Level des Synchromonsters entsprechen“  
„Wow, du bist ja richtig schlau“, Vector war leicht über Jacks Erklärung erstaunt. Wie alt war Jack? Fünf? Oder sechs? Aber für sein Alter konnte sich Jack schon gut Ausdrücken. Aber von diesen Synchromonstern war er auch interessiert. Sie waren fast einen Gegenteil von XYZ. Erstmal die Farbe der Karten, während XYZ einen schwarzen Kartenrand haben, sind die von Synchro weiß. Und für eine XYZ Beschwörung braucht man zwei oder mehr Monster desselben Levels, während die Monster für eine Synchro Beschwörung das gebrauchte Level zusammen ergeben müssen. Und zu guter letzt die Sterne. XYZ haben einen Rank und Synchro Level. Vector entschied diese Synchrobeschwörung zu lernen.   
„Und ich hab heute viele Personen mit so komischer gelber Bemalung im Gesicht gesehen. Was sind das?“, Vector machte einen auf Kind, immerhin war er äußerlich ein fünfjähriger Junge.  
„Das sind Verbrechermale“, ertönte eine Männerstimme hinter Vector. Er drehte sich im sitzen um und sah den Mann vom Essen in der Tür stehen. Dr. Schmitz, wenn sich Vector recht erinnert. „Man bekommt sie wenn man im Institut landet“, Dr. Schmitz kam auf die Drei zu, „Also pass ja gut auf dich auf“  
„Dr. Schmitz? Was machen sie hier?“, fragte Yusei.  
„Martha schickt mich. Sie möchte, dass ich unseren Neuzugang untersuche. Routinemäßig“, Dr. Schmitz zeigte kurz auf Vector, „Am besten gehen wir ins Krankenzimmer“ Dr. Schmitz deutete Vector an ihm zu folgen. Jack und Yusei standen auf und Yusei nahm Vector an der Hand und zog ihn mit zum Krankenzimmer. „Keine Sorge, es tut auch nicht weh“, Yusei lächelte Vector an, er nickte nur wieder schwach.  
„Okay, dann setzt dich mal aufs Bett und zieh dein Oberteil aus, damit ich deinen Herzschlag und Atmung überprüfen kann“, Dr. Schmitz legte sich sein Stethoskop an und Vector machte seinen Oberkörper frei, allerdings hing sein Barian Lapis noch um seinen Hals. Er konnte die Kette nicht ausziehen, da sie nicht über seinen Kopf passte und die Kette auch keinen Verschluss hatte.   
„Ziehst du die Kette nicht aus?“, fragte Yusei und Vector schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich kann sie nicht aufmachen“  
„Die Kette stört auch nicht“, versicherte Dr. Schmitz und legte das Stethoskop auf Vectors Brust und dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, denn oh war das kalt. Nach dem kurzen Kälteschock musste sich Vector konzentrieren. Denn als Barianer hat er statt einem Herz einen Kristall, der dieses Organ ersetzt. Aber auch wenn es ein Kristall ist, schlägt es wie ein normales Herz, wenn auch in einem schnelleren Tempo, da es statt Blut, energieförmliche Flüssigkeit durch Vectors Körper pumpen muss. Er hatte zwar den Körper eines menschlichen Kindes, aber die innere Anatomie einen Barianers. Vector konzentrierte sich, damit sein Kristallherz in einem menschlich normalen Tempo schlug. Nach einigen Sekunden nahm Dr. Schmitz das Stethoskop weg und nicke: „Atmung und Herzschlag ist normal. Jetzt nur noch wiegen und deine Körpermaßen nehmen und wir sind fertig“ Vector atmete kurz erleichtert auf und brauchte einen Moment, bis sein Kristallherz wieder normal schlug – es ist nicht einfach den Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Er zog sein Shirt und die Weste wieder an und stellte sich auf die Waage, auf welche Dr. Schmitz deutete. Es brauchte nur einige Minuten bis Vectors Maßen genommen wurden.  
„Okay, dass war’s. Es sieht alles gut aus. Ihr könnt jetzt ins Bett gehen, es ist schon ziemlich spät“ Die drei Kinder, okay, zwei Kinder und ein Alien Imperator, nickten und gingen zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie machten sich Bettfertig, Vector bekam Kleidung von Yusei geliehen, da beide fast den gleichen Körperbau hatten, und legten sich in ihre Betten. Jack im unteren Bett, Yusei im mittleren und Vector im Oberen.   
„Gute Nacht Yusei, Vector“  
„Gute Nacht, Jack, Vector“  
„Nacht Yusei, Jack“  
Nach nicht mal fünf Minuten waren Yusei und Jack eingeschlafen. Vector lehnte sich leise über die Brüstung des Bettes und versicherte sich, dass die Beiden auch wirklichen schliefen und stopfte dann sein Bett mit dem Kissen aus, sodass es aussah, als würde er da noch liegen. Er kletterte leise aus dem Bett und schlich zum Fenster und öffnete es, und alles ohne Yusei und Jack zu wecken. Er kletterte auf die Fensterbank und sprang aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock. Nach einem kurzen Umsehen machte er sich auf zurück nach Satellite, den Weg hatte er sich gemerkt, als er mit Martha zum Waisenhaus kam. Es war schon ziemlich spät und dementsprechend dunkel draußen und zu allem Übel war der Himmel nur so von Wolken überzogen und ließ keinen fitzel Mondlicht durch. Also viel nützte ihm sein Gedächtnis nicht, da er gerade mal die Umrisse erkennen konnte, die einen halben Meter vor ihm waren. Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam ihm: „Toll, ich kann kaum was erkennen…Wie soll ich jetzt nach Hinweisen suchen?“ Der Barianer setzte sich auf den Boden und überlegte. Zurück ins Zimmer wollte er nicht. Er musste Hinweise über seinen vermissten Freund finden. Er musste es einfach.   
„Arrgh“, Vector raufte sich die Haare, „So wird das nichts. Ich brauche einen Plan und zwar dringend“, ein tiefer und verzweifelter Seufzer entkam ihm, „Wieso fällt mir ausgerechnet jetzt keiner ein? Ich könnte einen jetzt gut gebrauchen…“ Vector zog seine Beine an, legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie und schlang seine Arme um seine Beine. Er blickte traurig auf den Boden vor ihn. Er war doch schon so weit gekommen. Nach monatelangen Recherchen hatte er einen mini Hinweis über seinen Freund gefunden und das war Satellite. Nachdem er sich an dieses Wesen erinnert hatte, welches seinen Freund damals mitnahm, fand er alte Geschichten über jenes Wesen. In ihnen ging es darum, dass es mit Fünf Drachen gegen finstere Mächte antrat und dann hier in Satellite zum letzten Mal, vor dem Erscheinen der Barian Imperatoren in Heartland, gesichtet wurde. Und wenn dieses Wesen seinen Freund damals mitnahm, dann musste er hier sein. Er musste es einfach. Ansonsten wäre Vector umsonst in der Zeit zurück gereist und das wäre ein Problem, denn er hatte keinen Weg zurück nach… nennen wir es mal nach Hause nach Heartland. Zeitreisen waren eine komplizierte und verwirrende Sache. In seiner Zeit hier, durfte er nicht in Kontakt mit Personen, oder Barianer, kommen, die ihn aus der Zukunft kennen, denn dies würde alles durcheinander bringen. Aber darum hatte sich Vector schon gekümmert und sichergestellt, dass dies nie der Fall sein wird. Die Erde war zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sich Vector gerade befindet, für die Barian Welt und Astral Welt uninteressant. Und er hat den Plan, dass wenn er seinen Freund und das Wesen findet, letzteres darum zu bitten ihn zusammen mit seinem vermissten Freund wieder in die Zukunft zu bringen. Vector hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass das Wesen, genau wie Tachyon, Zeitportale öffnen kann. Aber wenn er falsch lag und beide nicht finden wird, säße der Barianer für immer hier fest und müsste sich überlegen, wie er für alle Anderen unentdeckt bleibt. Vermutlich für immer. Zu allem Überfluss war jeglicher Kontakt zur Barian Welt abgeschnitten. Also konnte er weder Durbe nach Dingen fragen oder sogar sich selbst davon abhalten Nash und Merag von dieser Klippe zu stoßen, falls dies noch nicht passiert ist. Vector schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er driftete mit seinen Gedanken zu weit ab. Er stand wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Jetzt merkte er erst, wie kalt es draußen eigentlich war. Er hatte überall Gänsehaut und sein Atme war klar zu sehen.   
„Ich sollte besser wieder rein gehen“, er rieb sich die Arme und drehte sich zurück zum Waisenhaus um, wenn das überhaupt die richtige Richtung war, und ging los. Nach wahrscheinlich einigen Minuten umherirren sah er endlich die Lichter vom Waisenhaus und ging etwas schneller drauf zu. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nicht genau weiß, wo eigentlich sein Zimmer ist.  
„Schlau Vector, wirklich schlau… Wie finde ich jetzt das Zimmer?“, er schaute an der Hausfassade entlang, bis er ein offenes Fenster im ersten Stock fand, „Das dürfte es wohl sein“ Vector stellte sich genau unter das Fenster, ging in die Knie und nahm Schwung. Dank seiner Bariankräfte kann er deutlich höher und auch weiter springen als normale Menschen und er landete zum Glück leise auf dem Fensterbrett. Er spähte durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer und entdeckte die blonde Haarpracht von Jack aus der Bettdecke linsen. „Gut, es ist das richtige Zimmer“, dachte er, stieg leise ins Zimmer und schloss genau so leise das Fenster und schlich sich zum Bett. Er wollte gerade die Bettleiter hoch, als diese leicht knarrte und Vector erstarren ließ. Panisch schaute er zu Yusei und Jack, beiden hatten anscheinend einen tiefen Schlaf, denn sie regten sich nicht. Vector seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, kletterte so leise wie es nur ging in sein neues Bett und legte sich schlafen.  
„Morgen werde ich etwas finden. Versprochen“, dachte der Barianer, bevor er in einen ruhigen Schlaf versank.   
Unwissend für ihn, hatte Jack keinen tiefen Schlaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack wachte auf, als er über ihm Bewegungen wahr nahm. Er hörte wie jemand das Fenster öffnete und sah Vector hinterher, als dieser durch das Fenster hinaus verschwand. „Wo will er bloß hin…?“ Der Blonde stand leise auf, wissend, dass Yusei immer einen tiefen Schlaf hat, und ging zum Fenster. Er konnte dem Neuem nur kurz hinter herschauen, bevor dessen orangen Haare in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
„Der hat garantiert irgendwas vor…“, Jack hatte vor ihm zu folgen, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Er würde nie aus dem Fenster hinaus nach unten gelangen ohne sich dabei zu verletzen: „Wie hat er das bloß geschafft?“ Der Blonde sah am Fenster hinab, konnte aber nicht heraus finden, wie der Neue aus dem Fenster klettern konnte. Er schaute noch ein wenig aus dem Fenster und wollte es gerade schließen, da die kalte Nachtluft ins Zimmer zog, als er die orange Haarpracht aus der Dunkelheit kommen sah. „Er kommt wieder…“, dachte Jack und legte sich schnell und leise wieder in sein Bett, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Er hörte, wie Vector zurück ins Zimmer kam, das Fenster schloss und die Bettleiter hoch stiegen. Die Leiter knarrte kurz und Jack schloss schnell die Augen, ahnend dass Vector jetzt wahrscheinlich zu ihnen sehen würde um sicher zugehen, dass sie nicht aufgewacht waren. Jack hörte, wie Vector sich wieder in sein Bett legte und wahrscheinlich einschlief. Der Blonde beschloss Vector morgen darauf anzusprechen wenn sie alleine sind.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Vector durch das Sonnenlicht auf, das durchs Fenster ins Zimmer fiel. Er drehte sich grummelnd auf die Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
„Vector, wach auf. In einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück“, Vector grummelte erneut, wie konnte Yusei nur so früh am morgen so gut gelaunt sein?  
„Noch Fünf Minuten“, murmelte er, allerdings wurde ihm die Decke weg gezogen und das Sonnenlicht traf genau auf seine Augen.  
„Nichts da, aufstehen“ Wieso war Yusei nur so gut gelaunt?  
„Wie kannst du eigentlich so früh am Morgen so gut drauf sein?“, fragte Vector gähnend und setzte sich langsam und verschlafend auf. Yusei zuckte mit den Schultern und kletterte die Leiter runter.  
„Jetzt komm, wir müssen noch Zähne putzen“, Yusei verschwand zur Tür hinaus und Vector sah ihm mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher. „Hoffentlich ist er nicht genau so wie Yuma. Wenn ja, raste ich aus“, nuschelte er während die Leiter runter kletterte und Yusei ins Badezimmer folgte, wo Jack und ein paar andere Kinder sich schon am fertig machen waren. Yusei reichte Vector eine Zahnbürste und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen. Der Barianer schaute kurz auf die Zahnbürste, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und begann sich ebenfalls die Zähne zu putzen. Die skeptischen Blicke von Jack bemerkte er nicht. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle 18 Kinder zusammen mit Martha und Dr. Schmitz am gedeckten Frühstückstisch, was nur ein paar Scheiben belegte Brote und ein Glas Milch für jeden war, und begannen zu Essen. Nach ungefähr Zehn Minuten waren alle fertig, Martha und ein paar Kinder spülten ab, während die restlichen Kinder entweder draußen vor dem Waisenhaus spielten oder wieder in ihre Zimmer gingen.  
„Wollen wir dann mal los und dir ein Deck zusammen suchen?“ Yusei stand zusammen mit Jack und Vector draußen und hatte seine Hände auf seine Hüfte gelegt.  
„Von mir aus…“, Vector war es eigentlich egal, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Yusei es trotzdem tun würde auch wenn er nein sagt.  
„Dann mal los“, jubelte Yusei und zog Vector am Handgelenk hinterher. Langsam fing das an den Barianer zu nerven mit gezogen zu werden, aber damit musste er jetzt wohl leben. Kurz darauf erreichten sie mehrere und vor allem große Müllberge und Yusei ließ ihn endlich los.  
„Okay, ich würde sagen wir suchen so viele Karten wie möglich und gucken ob wir genug für ein Deck bekommen“, lächelte Yusei und Jack nickte nur.  
„Wenn du meinst“, antwortete Vector leise und die Drei fingen an die Müllberge zu durchforsten. Nach einigen Minuten war Yusei hinter den Bergen verschwunden und Jack nutzte das aus, um Vector auf letzte Nacht anzusprechen.  
„Wo bist du diese Nacht hin verschwunden?“, die Skepsis und das Missvertrauen konnte man deutlich aus Jacks Stimme hören und überraschte Vector damit kurz.  
„Was meinst du?“, Vector spielte den Unschuldigen, aber innerlich war er leicht in Panik, da er dachte, dass Jack geschlafen hatte.  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine“, Jack verschränkte erneut seine Arme vor der Brust und sah den Kleineren genau in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst“, Vector schaute dem Größeren ebenfalls in die Augen, denn er wusste, wenn er weg sehen würde wüsste Jack, dass er lügt.   
„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen“, nun klang Jack etwas wütend, „Wieso schleichst du dich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Fenster raus und wieder rein und wo warst du?“  
Jetzt war Vector genervt von Jacks Neugier, was glaubte der Blonde eigentlich wer er ist? „Hör zu, Jacky, was ich mache geht dich gar nichts an und ich brauche mich auch nicht vor dir zu rechtfertigen“, Vector betonte den Spitznamen extra um Jack zu nerven und in seinen Augen kam ganz kurz das durchgeknallte Leuchten zum Vorschein. Der Spitzname zeigte seine Wirkung, da Jack rot anlief vor Wut.  
„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?!“, schrie Jack und Vector musste sich stark zusammen reißen, um nicht laut los zulachen, „Niemand nennt Jack Atlas so!“  
„Dann wird es wohl man Zeit, dass es einer tut, oder Jacky~“, Vector sang den Spitznamen förmlich. Der Barianer lacht kurz laut auf, als der Blonde ihm förmlich an die Kehle sprang und Beide in dem Müllberg landeten, auf dem sie standen. Mit einem lauten scheppern fiel ein Teil des Müllberges in sich zusammen und Vector und Jack wurden von den Trümmern begraben.   
„Jack! Vector!“, Yusei schrie besorgt auf. Er war zu den Beiden zurückgekommen, als er Jack vorhin schreien hörte. Er fing an die Trümmerteile weg zuschieben, als sich rechts neben ihm in dem Haufen was bewegte und Jack unter den Trümmern hervor kam.   
„Jack“, der Schwarzhaarige fiel dem Älteren förmlich um den Hals vor Erleichterung, „Gott sei dank geht es dir gut. Aber wo ist Vector?“  
„Der kann meinetwegen unter dem Müll bleiben“, knurrte Jack und verschränkte, wie es wohl seine Angewohnheit war, die Arme vor der Brust. Yusei wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Vector ihm dazwischen sprach: „Also wirklich Jacky, jetzt hast du aber meine Gefühle verletzt“, Beide drehten sich zu Vector um, welcher zu ihrer Linken auf einem alten Kühlschrank saß und die Beine vor und zurück schwang, „Wieso bist du auch nur so kalt?“, jammerte er theatralisch, hopste aber dann mit einem kleinen irren kichern vom Kühlschrank runter.   
„He, wie bist du da hingekommen? Ich dachte du wärst mit Jack unter die Trümmer geraten?“, Yusei sah Vector überrascht an. Als Antwort zuckte dieser nur mit den Schultern und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.   
„Mir gehst du langsam echt auf die Nerven!“, Jack baute sich vor Vector auf und starrte ihn aus wütenden Augen an, „Erst tauchst du wie aus dem Nichts auf, dann verschwindest du Nachts heimlich und jetzt hast noch die Nerven mich zu Beleidigen!“ Der Barianer zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte Jack verständnislos an: „Wie ist Jacky eine Beleidigung? Eine Beleidigung wäre, wenn ich dich Jaqueline nennen würde. Und das wäre eine Beleidigung gegenüber jedem der Jaqueline heißt“ Jacks Gesicht lief vor Wut rot an und er wäre Vector an die Kehle gesprungen, wenn Yusei ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.  
„Jetzt beruhigt euch doch mal“, Yusei versuchte verzweifelt Jack festzuhalten, während Vector dem Blonden verhöhnend die Zunge rausstreckte, „Wir sind hier um Karten zu finden, nicht um uns zu prügeln“ Jack schnaubte, drehte sich um und ging wieder auf die Müllberge zu: „Dann lass uns welche finden. Dann kann ich ihn mit meinem Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler eine Lektion erteilen“   
Vector zog leicht beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler? Das ist doch einer der Drachen, der in den Legenden vorkommt…“, dachte Vector, während er und Yusei sich ebenfalls aufgeteilt hatten, um weiter nach Karten zu suchen, „Jack muss einer dieser „Auserwählten“ sein, wenn er den Drachen hat“ Von da, wo er sich gerade befand, hatte er einen guten Blick auf Jack, also nutzte er das doch mal aus. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Jack, er und die anderen Barianer hatten herausgefunden, dass sie das Level an Energie, welches jeder Mensch besitzt, bestimmen konnten. Vector beherrschte das noch nicht so gut, wie Nash oder Durbe, daher brauchte er etwas Zeit, aber als er es dann hatte, rutschte er leicht mit dem Füßen weg. „Das…Das ist ein enormes Level. Er ist ein Auserwählter, ohne Zweifel“, ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, „Jacky, du gefällst mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer besser“  
Es dauerte einpaar Stunden, bis die Drei genug Karten für Vectors Deck zusammen hatten. Und wie erwartet, waren es wirr zusammen gesuchte Karten mit vier Synchromonstern.   
„Gut, da du jetzt ein Deck hast, können wir zurück nach Hause und ich kann dich im Duell schlagen. Wenn du überhaupt weißt, wie man sich duelliert“, Jack klang so sehr von sich überzeugt, dass es Vector an eine Mischung aus Mizael und Nash erinnerte. Oh ja, wie sehr er sich doch freut.   
Kurz darauf erreichten die Drei wieder das Waisenhaus und setzten sich im Esszimmer an den Tisch, wo sie ihre Decks fürs Duell vorbereiteten. Vector schaute sich noch mal genau sein Deck an, er hatte schon einige Kombinationen raus, wenn es auch nur sehr wenige waren. Das Duell begann und war allerdings schnell zu ende, mit Jacks Sieg. Innerlich war Vector wütend über diese Niederlage, es war aber auch ein sehr schneller Duell. Jack hatte seinen Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler schnell auf dem Feld und Vectors wirr zusammen gesuchtes Deck hatte keine Chance. Jacks siegerhaftes Grinsen brachte Vector fast zum kotzen.   
Es war schon spät und die Sonne ging langsam unter. Die meisten Kinder saßen drinnen im Wohnzimmer und spielten, aber Vector saß draußen auf einer der Schaukeln, die zusammen mit einer Rutsche und einem kleinen Karussell den Spielplatz des Waisenhauses bildete. Dabei saß er mit dem Rücken zum Gebäude und schwang ganz schwach nach vorne und nach hinten, sein neues Deck hatte er dabei in den Händen und starrte es an.  
„Ich hätte wirklich lieber mein Schatten Horror Deck dabei, wenigstens etwas vertrautes hier“, er war in Gedanken versunken und schaute sich seine vier Gorgonischen Monster an, „Warum ausgerechnet ihr? Wollt ihr mir damit irgendwas sagen oder was?“, ein tiefer Seufzer entkam ihm und er blickte empor in den goldenen Abendhimmel, der sich langsam schwarz färbte, „Ich muss ihn dringend finden. Ich habe ja nicht vor den Rest meines Lebens hier zu verbringen. … … Aber wie soll ich das anstellen?“ Erneut rief er sich die Erinnerung an seinen alten Freund ins Gedächtnis. Es schmerzte ihn zwar, dass er sich nur schwach an dessen Aussehen erinnern konnte, geschweige den dessen Name oder der Klang seiner Stimme, aber immerhin hatte er etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Er rief sich ebenfalls die Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis, wo dieses Wesen seinen Freund zu sich holt. Vector strengte sich an mehr zu erinnern. Sich daran zu erinnern, in [I]was[/I] dieses Wesen seinen besten Freund verwandelt hat. Warte…besten Freund? Vector senkte den Kopf, legte seine Stirn in eine Hand. Woher kam das? Waren sie wirklich beste Freunde gewesen? Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare, merkte nicht, dass dabei sein Deck zu Boden viel. Groß interessieren tat es ihn eh nicht. Er schwang weiter schwach mit der Schaukel, desinteressiert daran, dass seine Karten auf den Boden lagen. Während er schwang, schaute er weiter in den Himmel empor.   
„Was soll ich nur tun…?“, ein kurzer Gedanke, der wie ein Blitz durch seine Gedanken raste. Leicht schlug er sich selbst gegen die Wangen. Was macht er hier nur? Er ist immerhin Vector! So zu denken ist nicht er.   
„Reiß dich zusammen, Vector, du denkst dir einen Plan aus, findest deinen Freund und dann nichts wie ab nach Hause. Ganz einfach!“, oder zumindest redet er sich das selbst ein.  
„Vector!“, schnell zischte sein Kopf Richtung Waisenhaus, als er Martha rufen hörte, „Komm bitte rein, es wird spät und wenn du noch länger draußen bleibst, holst du dir noch eine Erkältung“  
„Komme schon“, war Vectors Antwort. Aber warum machte es Vector nichts aus, wie Martha sich ihm gegenüber verhielt? War es, weil er hier ein Fremder ist, oder…? Nein, das ist es nicht. Diese Fröhlichkeit, wie liebevoll sie ist, wie sie sich kümmert. Alles an Martha erinnert Vector an die eine Person, die er je wirklich geliebt hat. Seine Mutter. Zum zweiten Mal diesen Abend zog sich Vectors Kristallherz schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hat seine Mutter geliebt, ja wirklich, und dass er an ihrem Tod schuld ist, macht es noch viel schlimmer. Schnell sprang er von der Schaukel auf, sein Blick fiel auf sein Deck, das verstreut auf dem Boden um ihn herum lag. Sein Blick fiel auf die erste Karte, die er sah, „Chaoskönig-Erzunterweltler“. Es war ein Level sieben Synchromonster, das er zuvor in den Müllbergen fand, als er mit Yusei und Jack sein neues Deck zusammen suchte. Chaoskönig…sehr passend, findet Vector. Schnell sammelt er seine Karten ein und ging zurück ins Waisenhaus. Er ging hoch in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Yusei und Jack teilte, beide waren dort, als Vector eintrat. Yusei sprach ihn an, aber er ignorierte es und kletterte ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Bettleiter hoch in sein Bett, sein Deck verstaute er dabei unter seinem Kissen.  
„Hey, Yusei hat mit dir geredet!“, kam es empört und gereizt von Jack, worauf hin von Yusei ein leisen: „Lass gut sein Jack“, kam. Vector reagierte nicht.  
„Ignorier mich gefälligst nicht! Vector!“, Jack war gerade dabei die Leiter hochzuklettern, als Vector dann doch etwas sagte.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Jack“, Vector lag mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, Arme und Beine angezogen. Yusei zog Jack von der Leiter weg und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jack verstand die Botschaft, „Lass gut sein“. Allerdings ist Yusei das leichte beben in Vectors Stimme nicht entgangen. Die Beiden verließen das Zimmer und gingen zu den anderen Kindern im Wohnzimmer spielen.   
Ganz alleine im Zimmer, versuchte Vector die Tränen zurück zuhalten, während seine Gedanken um seine geliebte Mutter und seinen vermissten Freund kreisten. Sein Kristallherz schlug dabei schmerzend in seiner Brust, seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an.   
„Vector, wann bist du nur so schwach geworden?! Du bist stärker als das! Du bist Barianer, ein Imperator! Verdammt du wurdest als Prinz geboren! Also hör auf so verdammt schwach zu sein!“, schrie er sich selbst in Gedanken an und krallte sich in seine Haare. Die Menschenwelt hat ihn schwach gemacht, das redet er sich ein, es sind nur die Menschen schuld. Er setzte sich auf und schaute durchs Fenster hinaus in die Nacht, die Sonne war schon längst unter gegangen. Heute Nacht, heute Nacht würde er ganz Satellite durchsuchen, wenn’s sein muss. Er würde nicht ruhen, bis er seinen Freund gefunden hat. Er schnappte sich sein neues Deck, seine braune Jacke, welche Martha ihm am morgen geschenkt hatte und sprang durchs Fenster hinaus in die kühle Nacht, genau wie in der Nacht zuvor. Keiner merkte, dass er sich davon machte.


	5. Chapter 5

Es war sehr kühl mit einer leichten Brise, Vector war dankbar, dass er eine Jacke hatte. Der Himmel war erstaunlich klar diese Nachte, der Mond war am zunehmen und einzelne Sterne erhellten den dunklen Nachthimmel. Vector warf keinen Blick zurück aufs Waisenhaus, als er sich auf den Weg machte. Schnell kam er an den ersten Häusern von Satellite an und streifte durch einige Straßen. Das Mondlicht war zwar nicht hell genug, um jedes Detail zu erkennen, aber fürs erste würde es reichen. Die Straßen waren menschenleer, nur vereinzelte Tiere liefen dem Barianer über den Weg, wie Ratten, eine streunende Katze und einige nachtaktive Vögel. Hier und da konnte er Stimmen aus den Häusern hören, meist waren es irgendwelche betrunkene Leute die sich gegenseitig anschrieen oder sich schon prügelten. Schon fast unheimlich pfiff der Wind durch die leeren Straßen, durch die zerstörten Fenster und Risse der Gebäude. Mansch anderer würde diese Situation als gruselig bezeichnen, aber Vector genoss es sogar ein wenig. Er fand ein paar leere Lagerhallen, schaut sich jedes davon an, selbst wenn er so gut wie nichts sehen konnte, da nicht allzu viel Mondlicht in die Hallen vordrang. Nach dem er die Lagerhallen durchsucht hatten, setzte er sich auf das Dach von einer von ihnen. Er schaute hoch in den Nachthimmel, seine Hände waren voller Kratzspuren, da er sich wegen dem wenigen Licht in den Hallen öfters an herausragenden Nägeln, scharfen Kanten und Splitter geschnitten hatte. Interessieren tat es ihm aber nicht wirklich. 

„So wird das nichts. Satellite ist viel zu groß, ich bräuchte eine Karte oder ähnliches“, ein Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen. Vector war noch nie so planlos und das wusste er. Er raffte sich vom Dach auf, rieb sich kurz über die Arme um etwas warm zu werden: „Ich such einfach weiter. Schaden kann’s ja nicht“ Desto später es in der Nacht wurde, desto kälter wurde es auch, aber da musste Vector durch. Der Barianer durchsuchte weitere Hallen, Häuser, Seitengassen, selbst Müllcontainer und auch eine Müllhalde. Finden tat er allerdings nichts. Als er durch eine Straße ging, wo anscheinend tagsüber Geschäfte offen hatten, entdeckte er ein Stück Papier, welches aus einem vollem Mülleimer herausragte. Vector zog an dem Stück, schnitt sich dabei am Zeigefinger am Papier, und hielt schließlich eine Karte von Satellite in der Hand. Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht: „Lady Lucky meint es wohl gut mit mir“ Er legte die Karte auf dem Boden aus und sah sie sich an.

„Okay, hier liegt das Waisenhaus, also bin ich da nach Satellite rein und hab dieses Gebiet schon durchsucht“, murmelte er eher zu sich selbst, sein Zeigefinger zog sich dabei über die besagten Stellen auf der Karte. Dass sich eine Blutspur dabei über das Papier zieht, interessierte ihn nicht, so wie die ganzen anderen Schnitte an seinen Händen, aber das konnte er auch gut benutzen, um die schon durchsuchten Gebiete zu markieren. Nach einem kurzen Blick hinauf in den Nachthimmel, faltete er die Karte zusammen und verstaute sie in seiner Jacke. Der Mond stand noch ziemlich hoch, also hatte Vector noch ein paar Stunden bis die Sonne aufgehen würde. 

Die Stunden vergingen, immer wieder schnitt sich Vector absichtlich am Papier, um die schon durchsuchten Gebiete zu markieren. Allerdings war es nicht viel. Satellite ist einfach zu groß. Langsam fing der Nachthimmel an sich rot zu färben.

„Ich sollte langsam mal zurück zum Waisenhaus…“, Vector machte sich zurück auf den Weg, sein Körper war komplett durchgefroren und seine Lippen hatten schon eine bläuliche Färbung. Die Karte steckte in seiner Jacke. Als er am Waisenhaus ankam, war die Sonne schon aufgegangen. 

„Vector! Gott sei danke da bist du ja!“, Martha kam ihm entgegen gelaufen, Besorgnis lag auf ihrem Gesicht, „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du nur?“ Noch bevor Vector reagieren konnte, hatte Martha ihn schon in ihre Arme gezogen. Sie strich ihm einwenig über die Haare, hob ihn dann hoch: „Du bist völlig durchgefroren. Ich lass dir warmes Wasser ein, du musst dich aufwärmen. Deine Lippen sind ja schon ganz blau“ Martha brachte ihn in ein Badezimmer, die anderen Kinder waren schon wach und saßen im Wohnzimmer. Nachdem Martha ihn ein warmes Bad eingelassen hatte, setzte sie ihn rein.

„Wärm dich gut auf, ich hol dir in der Zwischenzeit was Neues zum anziehen“, damit verschwand Martha auch schon aus dem Bad und ließ Vector allein. Dieser ließ sich bis zu den Lippen ins Wasser gleiten und schloss die Augen. Er merkte, wie die Kälte aus seinen Knochen gezogen wurde und sein Körper langsam wieder warm wurde. Kurze Zeit später kam Martha mit einem Pullover und einer Hose in Vectors Größe zurück. Sie holte ihn aus der Wanne, trocknete ihn ab und er zog sich an. Dann bemerkte Martha die ganze Schnitte an seinen Händen.

„Vector, was hast du gemacht?“ Vector antwortete nicht und ließ Martha wortlos seine Hände verbinden, die Salbe brannte ein wenig auf den Wunden. Besorgt strich sie ihm über die Wange und sah ihm in die Augen: „Vector, was machst du nur? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so weglaufen und die ganze Nacht lang weg bleiben. Dir hätte was passieren können“, Vector schwieg weiterhin, woraufhin Martha nur seufzte. 

„Ab in die Küche mit dir und iss was“, auf Marthas Worte hin nickte Vector und ging in die Küche. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und Martha stellte ihm einen Teller mit dem heutigen Frühstück hin. Ein paar Scheibe Weißbrot mit Butter und ein Glas Milch. Während er aß kamen Yusei und Jack zu ihm und setzt sich jeweils auf beide Seiten neben ihn.

„Wo warst du?“, Jack, welche zu Vectors Rechten saß, verschränkte wie üblich die Arme.

„Martha und wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht“, Yusei, welcher zu Vectors Linken saß, klang besorgt.

„Geht euch nichts an“, Vectors Antwort war trocken und er aß ungestört weiter. Das entlockte Jack ein grummeln und Yusei schaute Vector besorgt an.

„Deine Hände sind voller Pflaster. Hast du dir weh getan?“, Yusei schaute auf Vectors Hände.

„Geht euch nichts an“, erwiderte Vector erneut und stand auf, da er zu ende gegessen hatte. Er brachte den Teller und das Glas anschließend zur Spüle. Er ignorierte Yuseis und Jacks weiteren Versuche mit ihm zu sprechen und ging raus in den Garten. Yusei und Jack folgten ihm. Er setzte sich auf die freie Schaukle und begann leicht vor und zurück zu schaukeln. 

„Ignorier uns nicht!“, Jack schaute Vector äußerst wütend und genervt an, während der Barianer wortlos weiter schaukelte. Jack platzte der Kragen und er brachte die Schaukel abrupt zum stehen, wodurch der orange Haarige beinahe von der Schaukel flog. Er schaut ihn etwas genervt an.

„Was“, war Vectors giftige Antwort auf Jacks handeln.

„Hör auf uns zu ignorieren und sag uns wo du warst!“, Jack war genau so genervt wie Vector und Yusei konnte genau die Blitze sehen, die sich die beiden mit den Augen zuwarfen. 

„H-Hey, nicht streiten. Martha mag das nicht“, versuchte der Blauäugige die anderen Beiden zu beruhigen, was aber nicht viel nützte.

„Er hat angefangen“, kam es genervt von Jack. Vector dreht nur den Kopf nach vorne und ignorierte Jack wieder. Der Blonde stöhnte daraufhin nur genervt.

„Mir doch egal!“, Jack machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wütend zum Waisenhaus zurück. Yusei sah etwas hilflos zwischen Jack und Vector hin und her, folgte aber dann dem Blonden. 

Einige Wochen verging und es war jeden Tag fast das selbe. Vector wurde morgens von Yusei geweckt, dann gab es Frühstück, immer wieder skeptische Blicke von Jack und besorgte von Yusei und Martha. Denn Vector verschwand jede Nacht und durchsuchte Satellite, die Karte hatte er dabei stehst bei sich. Tagsüber machte er sich manchmal zu den Müllhalden auf und suchte nach mehr Karte, welche besser in sein Deck passten, allerdings war das nicht der Fall. Er ging auch den anderen Kindern aus dem Weg, redete so gut wie kaum mit ihnen und verbrachte eigentlich nur Zeit mit ihnen, wenn es sein musste, wie beim Essen zum Beispiel. Vector schlief meistens auch tagsüber, damit er Nachts wach ist. 

Martha versuchte immer wieder mit Vector zu reden, aber dieser wies sie immer wieder zurück.

Vector saß auf den Schaukeln auf dem Spielplatz. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte den Himmel in ein tiefes Rot. Der Barianer schaute auf den Boden vor sich, während er leicht mit der Schaukel vor und zurück schwang. Er dachte nach. Was ist, wenn sein Freund gar nicht in Satellite ist, sondern in der großen Stadt auf der anderen Seite des Wassers. In seinen Recherchen waren die Stadt und Satellite immerhin durch Brücken verbunden. Also muss dies ja noch geschehen und in seinen Recherchen war auch nur von „New Domino City“ die Rede. Vector fasste den Entschluss diese Nacht in die City zu gehen. Er stand von der Schaukel auf und ging in das Zimmer, welches er sich mit Jack und Yusei teilte. Diese waren nicht im Zimmer, also konnte er ganz ungestört seine Sachen zusammen packen. Er nahm einen Rucksack, der im Zimmer stand, wobei es ihm total egal ist, wem er gehört, und packte sein Deck, Ersatzkleidung und sein Kissen und die Decke ein. Zusammen mit dem Rucksack huschte er zur Küche und versicherte sich, dass dort niemand war. Dann schnappte er sich etwas Proviant. Als Barianer verspürt er nicht so schnell Hunger oder Durst und benötigt es auch nicht wirklich so dringend wie Menschen. Allerdings hatte er sich in seiner Zeit auf der Erde so sehr daran gewöhnt jeden Tag zu essen und zu trinken, dass es zur Angewohnheit geworden ist. Nachdem er den Proviant in seinem Rucksack verstaut hat, huschte er ungesehen aus dem Haus und entfernt sich vom Waisenhaus. Er lief runter zum Hafen von Satellite und schaute zur City hinüber. Dann schaute er sich am Hafen etwas um, ehe er in ein leer stehendes Gebäude ging. Dort lief er durch das Haus, bis er einen Ort fand, in welchem sich keine Fenster oder Löcher befinden. Ein Raum, wo man nicht von draußen hineinsehen konnte. Er fand einen und schloss die Tür.

„Dann wollen wir mal“ Er steckte seinen Arm aus und ein Überlagerungsnetzwerk erschien, durch welches er hindurch ging. 

Auf der anderen Seite, am Hafen der City, erschien ein weiteres Überlagerungsnetzwerk zwischen mehreren Containern. Vector trat hinaus und das Überlagerungsnetzwerk verschwand. Kurz sah er sich um und verlies dann den Hafen und ging zur City. Es war Abend und die Straßenlaternen gingen gerade an. Der kleine Barianer ging zunächst durch einige Seitenstraßen, bis er die erste Hauptstraße erreichte. Auf dieser waren noch einige viele Menschen unterwegs, hauptsächlich Erwachsene und ältere Jugendliche. Vector schaut sich kurz um, ehe er sich in die Masse einfügte und die Straße entlang ging. Auf dieser Straße befanden sich viele Geschäfte, hauptsächlich Souvenirläden, da die Straße am Hafen lag. In den Schaufenstern sah man Dinge wie Gemälde, welche die Stadt zeigten, Miniaturmodelle von Gebäuden, Fotografien und vieles mehr. Am Ende der Straße bog Vector nach Rechts und befand sich in einer Shoppingalle. Dort, von wo aus er stand, sah er sich kurz um und entdeckte dann zwei Männer in Uniform. Er konnte „Security“ auf den Uniformen lesen und versteckte sich schnell in einer schmalen Seitengasse und setzte sich hinter den Müllcontainer. Er wartete, bis die Security Männer an der Seitengasse vorbei sind und seufzte dann leicht.

„Ich falle mit meinen Klamotten zu sehr auf… Ich brauche dringend neue“ Er überlegte. Etwas klauen konnte er nicht, das wäre zu riskant, immerhin haben die Kleidungen Sensoren. Obwohl… er könnte ja unauffällig in einen Laden rein, sich Kleidung nehmen und sich in den Umkleidekabinen raus teleportieren und dann die Sensoren entfernen. So würden die Sensoren keinen Alarm von sich geben, da dieser erst losgeht, wenn man durch den Eingang an den Bewegungsmeldern vorbeigeht und in Umkleidekabinen sind keine Kameras. Vorsichtig lugte Vector aus der Seitengasse raus und schaute sich nach einem Kleidungsgeschäft für Kinder um. Allerdings blockierten die ganzen Menschen seine Sicht, daher musste er aus der Seitengasse raus und sich wieder unter die Leute mischen. Nach einigen Minuten fand er ein kleines Geschäft und ging darauf zu, ehe er unauffällig einer Frau in den Laden folgte. Schnell sah er sich kurz um, schnappte sich ein T-Shirt, eine Jacke, Hose und Schuhe in seiner Größe und verschwand in die Umkleidekabinen. Die einzige Angestellte des kleinen Ladens war mit der Frau beschäftigt, mit der Vector reinschlich. Er zog den Vorhang der Kabine zu und zog sich die Kleidung an. Es war ein dunkelviolettes T-Shirt, eine schwarze, lange Hose, schwarze Schuhe und eine graue Jacke. Seine Kleidung aus Satellite verstaut er im Rucksack. Dann spinnst er vorsichtig hinter dem Vorhang hervor, um sicher zugehen, dass niemand in der Nähe ist. Da sich bei den Umkleiden keine Kameras befinden, öffnet er ein Überlagerungs Netzwerk und schreit hindurch und kommt in der kleinen Seitengasse von vorhin wieder raus. Dort angekommen schließt sich das Netzwerk und Vector riss die Sensoren von der Kleidung. Da er als Barian körperlich Stärker ist, als normale Menschen, ging dies recht leicht. Er schmiss die Sensoren in den Müllcontainer und ging dann zurück auf die Hauptstraße. Mit den neuen Klamotten fiel er nun so gut wie nicht mehr auf, wenn man seine Haare außer acht lässt. Er ging die Straße runter und weiter in die City hinein. Er entdeckte einen Stand für Fast Food, wo sich viele Erwachsene versammelt haben. Er zog die Kapuze seiner Jacke über den Kopf und schaute sich die Leute an. Einige der Frauen hatten ihre Handtaschen unachtsam auf dem Boden oder diese waren weit geöffnet. Die Männer hatten ihre Handys und Portmonees in den hinteren Hosentaschen. Alles gut erreichbar für Vector. Er versicherte sich, dass alle Erwachsenen abgelenkt sind und ging zu ihnen. Schnell griff er in die offene Handtaschen einer Frau, schnappte sich das Portmonee, nahm Geld heraus und tat das Portmonee zurück in die Handtasche. Dann ging er schnell von ihnen weg und zählte das Geld. Seine Beute war für ihn sehr zufriedenstellend und verstaute es ihn seinem Rucksack. Der Barianer ging die Straße weiter entlang bis zu einer Kreuzung. Er schaute die Straßen entlang. Die City war eindeutig zu groß, er brauchte eine Karte, wie für Satellite. Also suchte er nach einem Geschäft oder einem Stand, wo er eine herbekommt. Nach etwas umsehen entdeckte er einen Zeitungsstand und ging darauf zu. Er schaut sie die ganzen Zeitungen, Zeitschriften und Magazine an und fand schließlich einen Touristenplan der City. Der Plan zeigte die komplette Stadt und da es ein Touristenplan ist, zeigte es noch einige Gebäude, wie Musen, Kinos, Theater, Shopping Malls und andere Sehenswürdigkeiten. Der Plan kostete auch nur einige Cent, also kaufte Vector es.

„Und, Kleiner? Wofür brauchst du den den Plan?“, der Verkäufer lächelte freundlich.

„Ich verlauf mich sonst. Mama mag nicht, wenn ich mich verlaufe“, antwortete Vector mit seiner kindlichen Stimme.

„Wo ist deine Mama denn?“,fragte der Verkäufer erneut.

„In dem Café da“, er zeigte auf ein Café in der Shoppingalle. Der Verkäufer nickte nur und gab Vector den bezahlten Plan. Dann ging Vector, samt Plan, in Richtung des Cafés, auf das er gezeigt hatte. Als er sicher war, dass die Menschenmasse ihn verdeckte, ging er zurück zur Kreuzung und schaute auf den Plan. Dann schaute er sich kurz um und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Er schnitt sich wieder absichtlich am Papier und teilte die City in Gebiete auf, um seine Suche etwas zu vereinfachen. Er beschloss vom Hafen aus anzufangen und den Hafen zuerst abzusuchen. Und da es mittlerweile schon dunkel war, konnte er das nutzen und diese Nacht schon mit der Suche beginnen. Er stand von der Bank auf und lief zurück zum Hafen. Als er Stimmen hörte, versteckte er sich schnell zwischen einigen Kisten. 

„Hier sind viele Arbeiter… Ich muss wohl bis Schichtende warten“, dachte sich der Barianer. Als die Stimmen weg waren, ließ er seinen Blick schnell über die Umgebung huschen. Die Kisten, zwischen denen er sich versteckte, waren leer, also musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass jemand diese bewegt. Also wartete er dort. Bis die Schicht der Arbeiter zu Ende ging.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war schon recht spät, als der letzte Arbeiter den Hafen verließ, nur einige Wachmänner waren noch dort. Vector versicherte sich, dass niemand in seiner Umgebung war und er verließ sein kleines Versteck. Er begann mit der Suche. So wie auch in Satellite suchte er alles genau ab, durchwühlte Kisten und Tonnen, sah in Container rein, sah sich in den Hallen um und versteckte sich immer, wenn jemand von den Wachmännern sich ihm näherte. Im Gegensatz zu Satellite war es dort heller und er konnte mehr und deutlich sehen. Am Hafen befanden sich auch einige Büroräume, abgeschlossen natürlich. Mit Geschick brach Vector die Schlösser mit Haarnadeln, die er am Vortag in Satellite gefunden hatte, auf und durchsuchte die Räume gründlich, ließ aber beim verlassen der Räume diese, wie sie waren. Jedoch stibitzte er zwei, drei Stifte, zwei Scheren, Tesafilm, ein Lineal, einen leeren Notizblock und eine Taschenlampe mit vollen Batterien. Wer weiß, wann er diese mal gebrauchen könnte und in Büros geht doch eh manchmal das ein oder andere verloren, also würde es wohl keiner merken.

Noch bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über dem Horizont erschienen, war Vector mit seiner Suche am Hafen fertig und verließ dieses ungesehen. Mit einem der Stifte strich er den Hafen und die Shoppingalle vom Vortag durch und packte den Stadtplan und Stift wieder in seinen Rucksack. Dann machte er sich auf ins nächste Gebiet. Es war ein eher heruntergekommenes Viertel, zwar nicht so schlimm wie Satellite aber schon ein eher ärmeres Viertel der City. Wie vorher auch durchsuchte er die Gegend gründlich, wühlte sich durch Mülltonnen, weggeworfene Kisten und Kartons, leerstehende Gebäude, und Wohnungen von Leuten, die nicht zu Hause waren. Es gab auch einige Garagen, die er sich genau ansah. Nach der Hälfte des Tages, war er mit diesem Viertel fertig und strich es auf dem Plan durch. Dann hörte er seinen Magen knurren. Kurzerhand suchte er sich ein ruhiges Fleckchen, setzte sich und aß etwas von seinem Proviant. Mehr als Brot und zwei Flaschen Wasser hatte er jedoch nicht dabei. Nach der kleinen Verstärkung führte er die Suche im nächsten Viertel fort. Er hatte Glück und niemand erwischte ihn, wenn er sich in Wohnungen und Garagen umsah. Er sah sich auch in einigen Bars um und wenn der Barkeeper ihn fragte, was er dort zu suchen hatte, erwiderte der Barianer nur mit kindlicher Stimme, dass er sich verlaufen hat und nach dem Weg fragen wollte. Die Barkeeper glaubten ihn, schmissen ihn aber dann auch raus. Am Abend hatte er dann schon, mit Hafen, drei Gebiete abgesucht. Jedoch hatte er die Gebiete auch klein gelassen, um die City systematisch abzusuchen.

Vector fand ein leeres Haus und besetzte einen der Räume für die Nacht. Er aß noch ein bisschen von seinem Brot, dann schaute er aus dem Fenster hinaus. Da er sich im höchsten Stock befand, konnte er die Hochhäuser der City über den Dächern des Viertels sehen. Sie waren sehr modern, auch wenn Heartland deutlich moderner war, aber das ist bei dem Zeitunterschied aber auch kein Wunder. Der Barianer legte seine Arme auf der Fensterbank ab und legte dann seinen Kopf auf die Arme. Die City war groß, sehr groß, wenn nicht sogar größer als Heartland. Die Karte hatte Vector in mehrere kleine Gebiete eingeordnet, was die Suche auch verlängerte und wenn er jeden Tag nur zwei Gebiete schafft, hätte er noch sehr lange zu tun und die City war auch deutlich mehr gesichert als Satellite, daher konnte er nicht einfach so in Hochhäuser. Aber er will seinen Freund findet und das um jeden Preis. Nur hatte er durch den Gedächnisverlust durch Don Thousand den Namen seines Freundes vergessen, so wie so vieles andere. Er hatte nur ein vages Bild seines besten Freundes vor Augen. Das einzige, was er sehen konnte, wenn er sich seinen Freund ins Gedächtnis rief, waren dessen Haare, welche wirr hinunter hingen. Jedoch wusste er nicht dessen Haarfarbe. Was er aber genau wusste, waren diese stahlgrauen Augen, welche eine freundliche Wärme ausstrahlen und Vector weiß einfach, dass immer, wenn er diese Augen in seiner Vergangenheit sah, sofort gut gelaunt und fröhlich war. Dann rief er sich erneut die Erinnerung mit dem Wesen ins Gedächtnis. Jenes Wesen, welches seinen Freund mitnahm. Bis auf das Wesen und seinen Freund war diese Erringung sehr klar. Er befand sich am Rand eines Waldes, mit dem Rücken zum Wald und vor ihm eine Böschung, welche zu einer kleinen Wiese und dann wieder in einen Wald führte. Um ihn herum waren einige Pfeile in den Boden eingeschlagen. Er trug die Kleidung, welche er als Prinz trug. Mit Blick zum Himmel schaute er auf das Wesen und seinen Freund, welche aber verschwommen und undeutlich sind, nur einen roten Schein kann er ausmachen. Aber Vector weiß genau, wie er in dem Moment fühlte. Zum Teil war da Wut, Trauer und Furcht, ja gar Panik. Wut über etwas, was mit seinem Freund gesehen ist, nur weiß er nicht was. Wut die sich anfühlt, als würde sie in Rache und Vergeltung umschwenken. Trauer, weil sein Freund ihn verließ. Furcht was mit seinem Freund nun passiert. Und eine Panik, als würde er vor etwas und jemand davon laufen. Was vor oder nach dieser Erringung geschah, wusste er auch nicht mehr. Aber es muss etwas großes gewesen sein, wenn er, Vector, vor etwas oder jemanden weglief. Er weiß, dass dieses Ereignis geschah, nachdem Don Thousand Einfluss auf sein Leben nahm und danach fürchtete er sich vor so gut nichts mehr. Also vor was lief er damals weg? Oder vor wem? Vector schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er vor jemand oder etwas wegrennen würde. Immerhin ist er Vector! Aber ein kleiner Seufzer entkam ihm doch. Wie sollte er seinen Freund finden? Immerhin hat Vector keine Ahnung, wie sein Freund nun aussieht. Und sein einziger Anhaltspunkt war dieses Wesen, dessen Name er nicht mal kennt. In den Legenden, die er gefunden hatte, war von fünf Drachen die Rede, eigentlich sechs, allerdings hießen in zwei Legenden zwei Drachen anders. Aber einer der Drachen war Jacks Rotdrachen Erzuntlerwelter, also musste Jack ja was mit dem Wesen zu tun haben. 

„Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler in die City zu kommen… Hier werde ich ihn auch nicht finden können… Heute in den Vierteln hatte ich Glück nicht erwischt zu werden, aber…… Die City ist bewacht durch Sicherheitskameras und Security. Früher oder später würden die mich sehen“, Trauer lag in seinen violetten Augen, während er auf die Hochhäuser schaute, „Und ich weiß nicht mal, wie du nun aussiehst… Wie soll ich dich da finde? Und woher weiß ich, dass du wirklich hier bist? Was wenn Tachyon mich irgendwo hingeschickt hat, damit ich verschwinde…?“ Mit traurigem Blick wendete er sich vom Fenster ab und nahm das Kissen und die Decke aus dem Rucksack. Dann legte er sich auf die Matratze, die sich im Raum befand. 

„Vielleicht war ich doch zu vorschnell…“, mit diesen Gedanken schlief der kleine Barianer ein. Vector mag es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber er ist menschlicher, als er es zugeben würde. Er mag zwar Barianer sein, aber geboren wurde er als Mensch.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Vector auf und streckte sich erstmal. Nachdem er seinen Rucksack gepackt hatte, verließ er das Gebäude und entschied sich dazu, erstmal die City zu besichtigen. Bevor er die City weiter absucht, wollte er sich erstmal umsehen, schauen, wo sich Sicherheitskameras befinden und wo überall Security ist. Er nahm seinen Stadtplan und machte sich auf Richtung Zentrum. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er sich immer wieder um, sah mehrere Geschäfte jeglicher Art, jede Menge Menschen unterschiedlichen Alters, verschiedene Autos und etwas seltsam aussehende Motorräder. Nicht so, wie dass von Yumas älteren Schwester, das sah ja noch normal aus. Sondern wie das von Nash. Ja, die Motorräder sahen mindestens genau so bescheuert aus, wie das von Nash, dachte sich Vector. Der Oranghaarige wartet immer noch aus den Tag, an dem das Motorrad von Shark vorne überkippt und dieser einen Unfall hat. Auf seinem Weg kam der Barianer an einem Laden vorbei, der diese Motorräder verkauft.

„D-Wheel..?“, lass er von dem Ladenschild ab. So hießen die Dinger also. Er lass sich die Kaufbeschreibung eines der D-Wheel durch, welches im Schaufenster stand. Dort waren Angaben über die Geschwindigkeit, Motorleistung, Reifenprofil, etc. aufgelistet. Also so wie als wenn man beim Autohändler sich die Autos anschauen würde. Was den Barianer aber irritierte, waren die Angeben übers duellieren.

„Wie bitte? Man soll sich auf so nem Ding duellieren?“, fragte er sich etwas verdutzt selbst, „Duelle auf Motorrädern? Was ist dass den bitte für ein Schwachsinn? Da fliegen einem doch andauernd die Karten weg und dann muss man noch ständig aufpassen, dass man nichts überfährt. Das ist genau so bescheuert, wie Alitos Idee, er könne eine 10 Meter Felsen nur mit ner Kopfnuss zum Einsturz bringen“, Vector schüttelte nur den Kopf. Alito hatte mal diese wundervolle Idee er könnte das. Zwar hatte der Fels am Ende Risse, allerdings lag Alito anschließend eine Woche lang mit Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenhaus. 

Vector wandte sich von dem Geschäft ab und ging die Straße weiter entlang. Es schien eine der Hauptstraßen zu sein, mit mehreren Abbiegespuren auf weitere Haupt- und Seitenstraße. Er bieget in eine Seitenstraße ein und ging diese entlang, bis er an einem Park ankam. Dort befanden sich viele Erwachsene mit ihren Kinder, einige von denen in Jacks und Yuseis alter, aber auch einige Teenager und Senioren. Er packte den Stadtplan in seinen Rucksack und ging auf den Spielplatz des Parks, wo die meisten Kinder zwischen Vier und Zehn spielten. Zwar bezweifelte er, dass diese ihm irgendetwas sagen konnten, aber dort fiel er nicht so sehr auf, als wenn er mit den älteren Personen im Park reden würde. Zumal diese dann wahrscheinlich Fragen stellen würden, so wie der Zeitungsverkäufer vom vor zwei Tagen. Auf dem Spielplatz angekommen sah er sich kurz um und setzte sich dann auf die leere Wippe, als würde er auf jemand anderen warten, der mit ihm wippt. Dann kamen drei Jungs auf ihn zu. Vector schätze sie auf die ältesten auf dem Spielplatz ein. Alle drei waren etwas korpulenter und sahen auch nicht besonders freundlich aus.

„Hey du!“, der Erste der Drei trug eine rote Latzhose und einen blauen Pullover. Schreckliche Kombination, dachte Vector.

„Runter von der Wippe“, der zweite sah auch nicht grade besser aus. Weiße Dreiviertelhose, welche schon den ein oder anderen Dreckfleck hatte, und ein grell gelbes T-Shirt.

„Das ist unsere Wippe“, Nummer drei sah von der Kleidung noch am besten aus. Braune Hose und weißes T-Shirt, allerdings hatte er dickes Pflaster auf der Nase. Er legte sich wohl öfters auf die Nase.

„Aber hier steht kein Name. Also kann ich hier drauf“, erwiderter Vector nur. 

„Der Spielplatz gehört uns!“, Vector konnte den fehlenden Schneidezahn von Nummer Eins nicht übersehen.

„Ja, genau!“, stimmten die anderen Beiden ein. Vector wusste bescheid. Mister rote Latzhose war der Anführer und gelbes T-Shirt und Pflaster waren die Anhängsel.

„Hier steht kein Name, also gehört der Spielplatz keinem“, Vector musste innerlich grinsen. Er könnte die Drei mit links aufs Kreuz werfen, aber sie zu piesacken, gefiel ihm besser.

„Ich sagte runter!“, sagte Latzhose nur hochnäsig und schubste Vector von der Wippe. Der Barianer knurrte leise und wollte grade aufstehen, als sich ein Mädchen zwischen ihn und den Drei selbsternannten Besitzer des Spielplatzes stellte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Vector und hatte ihre Arme ausgestreckt, als wolle sie ihn beschützen. Er konnte zwar ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie hatte kurze schwarze, oder dunkelgrüne, Haare, welche am Ende abstanden, wie kleine Zacken. Sie trug einen Dunkel-Hellblau gestreiften Pullover, eine orange, kurze Hose und rote Schuhe mit weisen Kniestrümpfen.

„Seit nicht so gemein!“, sprach sie recht laut, aber Vector entkam das zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht. Das Mädchen hatte aber auch Nerven! Sie war eher zierlich, brachte vielleicht die Hälfte von einen der drei Jungs auf die Waage, war auch noch deutlich kleiner als diese und garantiert auch noch jünger.

„Halt dich da raus!“ „Ja, genau!“ „Verzieh dich!“, alle drei Jungs hatte einen eher scharfen Ton in der Stimme. Sie schienen das Mädchen zu kennen und nicht gerade besonders zu mögen. Vector stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Kleidung.

„Du solltest gehen“, er sprach das Mädchen an und stellte sich neben sie, „Und außerdem habe ih keine Angst vor Latzhöschen, Schmutzfink und Pflasternase“, er deutete auf die drei Jungs und grinste etwas verhöhnend, „Und ich bezweifle, dass die uns überhaupt fangen können. Die sehen ja noch nicht mal ihre Füße~“

Die drei Jungs wurden schlagartig rot vor Wut, „Wie bitte?!“, kam es von allen Drei gleichzeitig und setzten auf Vector und das Mädchen zu. Der Barianer packte das Mädchen am Handgelenk und lief mit ihr davon. Er linste kurz über seine Schulter, seine Annahme war richtig und die drei Jungs waren wirklich langsamer als sie. Schnell bieget er mit dem Mädchen um eine Ecke auf dem Parkweg und versteckte sich im Gebüsch mit ihr. Und da die Jungs zu langsam waren und dies nicht sahen, rannten sie an den Beiden vorbei. Vector lugte aus dem Busch hinaus und kicherte dann leicht, als die Jungs davon liefen. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Boden hinter dem Busch und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht lauf loszulachen.

„Wieso hast du das gesagt? Jetzt sind sie sauer“, protestierte das Mädchen. Sie war leicht außer Atem. Vector schaute zu ihr, während er ein Lachen unterdrückt. Sie trug runde Trifokalgläser, welche besser aussehen könnten, und schaute Vector leicht entgeistert an.

„Was denn?“, fragte dieser leicht kichernd, „Das war doch lustig“

„Sie hätten dir weh tun können“, entgegnete sie mit leichter Besorgnis. Vector zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das Mädchen schmollte leicht, zog ihre Knie an und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie. Vector bemerkte die vereinzelten Blätter auf ihrem Kopf und entfernte diese.

„Warum bist du dazwischen gekommen? Die hätten dir auch weh tun können“, Vector legte den Kopf leicht schief. Interessieren tat es ihn eigentlich nicht, aber das Mädchen sah irgendwie so aus, als bräuchte sie wen zum Reden.

„…Ich mag’s nicht, wie die immer mit anderen umgehen…“, nuschelte sie etwas unverständlich. Vector entkam ein weiters kichern. Sie war irgendwie lustig.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Vector nach einiger Stille.

„…Carly…Carly Nagisa“, antwortete sie und rückte kurz ihre Brille zurecht.

„Ich bin Vector Shingetsu“, er setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf, auch wenn es gespielt war. 

„Freut mich“, Carly lächelt ebenfalls. 

Die Beiden gingen zurück zum Spielplatz und verbrachten dort etwas Zeit, Carly machte die meiste Zeit Fotos mit einer etwas älteren Kamera. Die meisten Motive waren Passanten oder Kinder, die sich duellierten, aber sie machte auch einige Fotos von Vector. Diesen störte es nicht. Am späten Nachmittag viel Vector dann auf, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war.

„Ich geh jetzt“, sagte er zu Carly.

„Okay. Ich hoffe ich sehe dich wieder“, sie lächelte. Vector nickte nur und ging vom Spielplatz weg, winkte ihr aber noch mal kurz, bevor er aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwand. Der Barianer wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies nicht die erste und letzte Begegnung mit Carly sein würde. Mit diesem Gedanken ging er zurück Richtung Hauptstraße.


	7. Chapter 7

Vector ging die Hauptstraße entlang und folgte ihr ein gutes Stück, bis er an eine Kreuzung kam. Alle drei Straßen führten in die mehr wohlhabenden Viertel der City, das erkannte Vector an den teuer aussehenden Gebäuden und Hochhäusern. Er entschied sich für die rechte Straße und bog in diese ab. In dieser Straße waren sowohl Einfamilienhäuser, Mehrfamilienhäuser, Mietwohnungen und ein paar kleine Geschäfte im Erdgeschoss von Wohnungen. In den meisten Einfahrten parkten so wohl Mittelklassewagen als auch die etwas teuren Autos. Im weiteren Straßenverlauf kam dann eine abbiegende Vorfahrtsstraße mit zwei Abbiegespuren und Vector entschied sich für die Abbiegespur, welche geradeaus ging. Er ging die Straße entlang, bis er einen Park zu seiner linken sah. Unterbewusst sagte ihm irgendwas, dass er in diesen Park sollte, also ging er hinein. Im Park waren viele verschiedene Blumenarten, die in Hülle und Fülle in allen erdenklichen Farben strahlten. Der Barianer spazierte durch den doch recht kleinen Park, zwar war der Park groß, aber kleiner, als der wo er Carly zuvor traf. An manchen Blüten blieb er sogar stehen und roch an ihnen, sie hatten einen süßlichen aber wohltuenden Duft. Und dann hörte er es. Ein leisen weinen und schlurzen. Es war wirklich leise und man musste genau hinhören, um es wahrzunehmen. Der Barianer folgte dem leisen Weinen, bis er zu einer Ansammlung von Rosenhecken kam.

„Ist das…ein Heckenlabyrinth?“, fragte er eher sich selbst und schaut sich kurz um. Positiv, es war ein Heckenlabyrinth. Es machte ihn neugierig, von wo und von wem das Weinen kam, also betrat er den Irrgarten. Zum Gluck wusste er einen Trick für Irrgarten. Man musste einfach mit der rechten Hand immer Kontakt zur Wand haben, also tat er dies. Je weiter er ins Labyrinth vordrang, desto lauter wurde das Weinen und nach einigem mehrfachen Abbiegen fand er dann endlich die Herkunft des Weinen. Es war ein Mädchen, sie saß auf dem Boden und hatte die Beine angezogen, Arme um diese gelegt und ihr Gesicht zwischen Oberkörper und Beine versteckt. Vector würde sie so auf Yuseis alter schätzen, wenn nicht sogar etwas jünger. Sie trug einen rötlichen Rüschenrock, ein gelbes Top mit einem orangen Streifen oben am Rand und darüber eine dünne, rötliche Strickjacke. Ihre Haare waren dunkel burgundrot, welche etwas wirr hinunter hingen. Sie schien einsam und definitiv traurig. Before Vector kehrt machen konnte, bemerkte sie ihn und rutschte etwas von ihm weg. Vector kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf, kniete sich dann aber vor sie.

„Du weinst“, sagte er mit kindlicher, aber sanfter Stimme. Als Antwort zog sie nur die Beine näher an. Vector schaute sich kurz um.

„Hast du dich verlaufen?“, fragte er. Sie nickte schwach. Dann stand er auf und heilt seine Hand aus, „Ich weiß, wie wir rauskommen“. Das Mädchen linste leicht zu ihm hoch. Vector konnte ihre großen, runden braunen Augen sehen. Sie waren gerötet vom weinen. Allerdings reagierte sie nicht weiter, versteckte ihr Gesicht wieder und gab keine Mucks vor sich. Vector schmollte leicht beleidigt. Da will er mal nett sein und dann das. Kein wunder, dass er so gut wie nie nett zu anderen Menschen ist. Er kniete sich wieder vor sie.

„Hey. Ich rede mit dir“, kam es dann doch etwas unfreundlich von ihm, woraufhin sie nur zusammen zuckte. Der Barianer seufzte genervt. Dann stand er auf und wollte sie am Handgelenk packen.

„Hey, ich-“, in dem Moment, wo er ihr Handgelenk zu Fassen bekam, zog er seine Hand auch schon wieder zurück und machte einen leichten Schritt nach hinten. Er konnte es spüren. Die Kraft, die von diesem Mädchen ausging. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Das Mädchen sah dies nicht, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, ihr Gesicht zu versteckend zu zittern. Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt, dass Vector leicht zurück gewichen ist. Er kniete sich wieder vor sie.

„Du hast Angst, nicht wahr? Vor dem Mal auf deinem Arm“, es war ihm egal, dass es nicht in einer kindlichen Stimme sprach. Es war seine Stimme, Vectors Stimme, und sie schien dem Mädchen Angst zu machen, „Du kannst es nicht kontrollieren. Diese Kräfte“, dann packte er sie am Unterarm. In dem Moment schreckte das Mädchen hoch und versuchte ihren Arm wegzuziehen, aber Vector war stärker. Er hielt sie am Unterarm fest und zog den Ärmel ihrer Strickjacke hoch. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er es sah. Das Mal. Er wusste genau, dass dieses Wesen sechs Auserwählte auswählt. Jack war einer von ihnen und dieses Mädchen auch. Er wusste, wie die Male aussahen und Jacks hatte er mal gesehen, als sich dieser umgezogen hatte.

„Du bist einer von ihnen! Also weißt du, wo er ist!“, er schrie leicht. Sie war ein Auserwählter, also hatte sie mit dem Wesen zu tun, ergo auch mit seinem Freund, „Sag mir, wo er ist! Er hat graue Augen! Nur er hat solche Augen!“

„Lass mich!“, das Mädchen war verängstigt und weinte. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen. Bei Vector war irgendeine Sicherung durchgebrannt und er konnte irgendwie nicht klar denken. Das einzige, was er in dem Moment dachte, war nur, dass dieses Mädchen eine Verbindung zu seinem Freund war. Sie konnte sich losreißen und lief sofort davon, er folgte ihr. 

„Hier geblieben!“, schrie er nur und wollte sie wieder zu fassen kriegen. Dann hörte er Stimmen von Erwachsenen.

„Aki! Aki bist du hier?!“, es war eine Frauenstimme.

„Mommy!“, schrie das Mädchen, Aki, nur und rannte weiter. Vector knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er hatte keinen Nerv, sich mit einem Erwachsenen anzulegen. Er bog um eine Ecke in dem Irrgarten und hielt an. Dann schaute er um die Ecke und sah nur noch, wie das Mädchen um eine Ecke verschwand. Wütend schlug der Barianer gegen die Heckenwand, an welcher er stand, wobei er eine der vielen Rosen traf, wessen Blüten daraufhin alle in alle Richtungen segelten. Verbissen knirschte er mit den Zähnen.

„Komm runter, Vector“, sprach er zu sich selbst in Gedanken, „Du hast schon zwei dieser Auserwählten gefunden. Jack und das Mädchen von grade. Ich muss jetzt genau überlegen, was ich jetzt mache. Ich muss in der Nähe der Auserwählten bleiben und da ich das Mädchen jetzt verschreckt habe, bleibt wohl oder übel nur Jack übrig“, er biss sich auf den Nagel beim Nachdenken, „Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, aber ich muss warten, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange. Und dazu kommt auch noch dieser dämliche Körper! Ich kann zwar zum Glück Portale öffnen und mich auf kurzen Strecken teleportieren, aber ich kann meine Kräfte nicht aufs Vollste nutzen. Nicht mal meine Disk kann ich materialisieren! Und dementsprechend hab ich auch mein Deck nicht, nur dieses wertlose Mülldeck! Das ist allen nur Tachyons Schuld! Ich wette, diese dämliche Echse wusste das genau! Verdammt!“, erneut schlug Vector gegen die Hecke. Mehr Rosenblätter segelten durch die Gegend, „Und meine Verbindung zur Barian Welt ist aus irgendeinem Grund auch gekappt! Ich hab zisch mal Versucht zur Barian Welt in dieser Zeit zu kommen, aber nichts! Ich stecke hier also fest. Scheiße!“ Verärgert trat er gegen die Hecke und raufte sich dann durch seine orangen Haare. Dann nahm er tiefe Atemzüge, um runterzukommen. 

„Du schaffst das, Vector. Du kehrst einfach nach Satellite zurück und wartest darauf, dass du deinen Freund wieder findest. So schwer kann es das schon nicht sein. Zeit hast du auch. In Heartland wartet eh nichts auf dich“, murmelte er zu sich selbst. Vector schaute sich um und öffnete dann ein Portal nach Satellite. Der Barianer schritt hindurch und kam in einem leer stehenden Haus in Satellite aus. Schnell zog er die Kleidung aus, die er aus der City hatte und wechselte in seine Satellite Kleidung. Sein anderes Outfit verstaute er im Rucksack. Dann verließ er das Gebäude und kam in eine Seitengasse, welche er aber sofort verließ. Kurz schaute er sich um, um zu wissen, wo ungefähr er sich in Satellite befand. Er befand sich in der Nähe eines Schrottplatzes am Hafen. Er holte die Satellite Karte hinaus und schaute sie kurz an, before er sie wegpackte und sich zum Waisenhaus aufmachte. Kurz bevor er das Gebäude erreichte, hielt er an und ging auf den Wald beim Waisenhaus zu. Dort schaute er sich nach einem geeigneten Versteck für seinen Rucksack um. Er entdeckte einen Baum, dessen Wurzeln so über die Erde gewachsen waren, dass sie einen Hohlraum unter sich hatten, welcher groß genug war, um den Rucksack dort zu verstecken. Er zog den Rucksack aus und verstaute ihn so zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes, dass man ihn nicht sehen konnte. Zur Sicherheit sammelte er noch ein paar Stöcke und Blätter und verdeckte damit die Zwischenräume der Wurzeln. Zufrieden nickte er und machte sich auf zum Waisenhaus, dabei nahm er einen kleinen Stein und ritzte jeweils drei Linien in einige Bäume, um den Weg zu markieren. Am Waisenhaus angekommen, warf er den kleinen Stein ins Gebüsch und ging zur Eingangstür. Es war schon später Nachmittag und die Kinder schienen alle im Haus zu sein, zumindest spielte keiner draußen. Er betrat das Waisenhaus und sah sich kurz im Eingangsflur um. Er konnte Marthas Stimme aus einem der Zimmer hören, sie schien mit jemanden zu reden und klang sehr, sehr Besorgt.

„Sie müssen weiter suchen. Was, wenn ihm was passiert ist?“, Martha klang fast verzweifelt.

„Ma’am, bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Wir suchen weiter nach ihm“, eine Männerstimme. Vector tippte auf einen Mann des Sicherheitsdienst, da die Stimme einen autoritären Unterton hatte. Vector ging zu dem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn, Martha rannte sofort zu ihm und umarmte ihn feste.

„Vector! Oh Gott, wo warst du nur?“, Marthas Stimme klang, als würde sie gleich weinen, „Lauf nie wieder weg! Ich wäre beinah vor Sorge gestorben!“

Die beiden Männer vom Sicherheitsdienst schauten ihn und Martha an: „Wir gehen dann“, damit verließen sie auch schon das Waisenhaus. Sie mussten das Auto etwas weggeparkt haben, da Vector den Motor einige Zeit später erst hörte. Er schaute Martha an, welche ihn sehr feste umarmte.

„Renn nie wieder weg“, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Vector legte seine Arme ebenfalls um sie und nuschelte: „Tut mir leid…“. Martha drückte ihn noch mal feste und gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Am Abend saßen alle gemeinsam beim Abendbrot, keiner verlor ein Wort über Vectors plötzliches Verschwinden und Wiederauftauchen. Nur Jack schenkte Vector einen skeptischen Blick.

Nach dem Abendessen saß Vector draußen auf einer der Schaukeln und schwang leicht vor und zurück. Er linste kurz zur Seite, als sich Yusei auf die Schaukel neben ihn setzte. Allerdings hatte Yusei wohl nicht vor, mit Vector zu reden, da Yusei kein Wort sagte. Still schweigend schaukelten sie neben einander. Wenige Zeit später war es Bettzeit und Vector war sich im Bad die Zähne am putzen, danach ging er in Jacks, Yuseis und sein Zimmer und zog seine Schlafkleidung an. Er kletterte die Bettleiter hoch und schlief ohne ein weiteres Wort ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Jack durch Geräusche in den Betten über ihm auf. Von der Stimme her erkannte er, dass es sich um Vector handeln müsste und das dieser wohl einen Alptraum hat. Jack erhob sich aus seinem Bett und kletterte leise die Treppe hoch zu Vector. Dieser war sich am hin und her am wälzen, die Decke hatte hatte er schon längst mit den Füßen davon getreten. Vectors Gesicht war leicht verzerrt und Jack könnte schwören, dass er in dem spärlichen Licht, dass durch die Fenster schien, Tränen in Vectors Augenwinkeln sehen zu können. Kurzerhand rüttelte er Yusei wach, signalisierte ihm still zu bleiben, als Yusei ihn mit müden Augen ansah. Beide richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den schlafenden Vector, als dieser anfing im Schlaf leise zu reden.

„Mom… Nein… Aufhören… Stop… Quetz…“, kam es stotternd vom schlafenden Vector. 

„Quetz?“, flüsterte Yusei hauchzart zu Jack, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Komm…zurück… Nicht…“, Vector wälzte sich umher, krallte sich in den Stoff seiner Kleidung. Sein Lapis fiel bei dem ganzen herumwälzen aus seinen Kragen heraus, blieb aber an der Kette um seinen Hals. Vorsichtig griff Jack nach der Kette, um zu überprüfen, ob die Kette wirklich keine Öffner hatte, wie Vector behauptete. Als er die Kette berührte, zog sich ein leichter Schmerz durch seinen rechten Unterarm und Jack zog seine Hand weg. Er wusste sofort, was an seinem Arm schmerzte. Verwundert schaute er Vector an, während Yusei Jack fragend ansah. Jack schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und legte sich zurück in sein Bett. Yusei schaute Vector noch kurz besorgt an, legte sich aber dann auch wieder schlafen und war schnell im Reich der Träume. Jack hingegen schlief noch nicht ein. Er zog den Ärmel seinen Oberteils hoch, er trug stehst nur langärmliche Sachen, und schaute auf die komische Zeichnung auf seinem Arm, die einwenig an Flügel erinnerte. Er glaubte sich zu täuschen, aber die Zeichnung schien ein wenig zu leuchten. Jack beließ es aber bei einer Einbildung, denn dieses eingebildete Leuchten war auch sofort wieder verschwunden. Er zog den Ärmel wieder runter und legte sich in sein Bett. Er hatte so die Vorahnung, dass Yusei morgen früh mit Vector reden würde. Nach kurzer Zeit schlief auch er ein.

Vectors Traum war nicht einfach nur ein Alptraum, es war ein Alptraum gemacht aus seinen Erinnerungen. Zuerst war es der Tag, an dem seine Eltern starben. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sich dieser Moment. Sein Vater, wie er mit erhobenen Schwert– Vectors Schwert– auf ihn zu kam, wie sich dann seine Mutter dazwischen warf. Vector wollte schreien. Immer und immer sah er, wie die Augen seiner geliebten Mutter trüber wurden, bis sie schließlich zufielen. Kurz darauf fiel sein Vater zu Boden. Dann rannte er. Er rannte durch einen Wald mit jemanden an seiner Seite. Dann kamen die Pfeile und er wurde zur Seite geschubst. Dann sah er nur Rot. So viel Rot überall. Dann noch mehr Rot, aber ein anderes. Es war am Himmel rot. Dann ertönte ein drachenähnlicher Schrei. Als nächstes saß Vector auf dem Thron auf seiner Armee Schiffe, die auf ein anderes Königreich zusteuerten. Ein Duell. Dann die Geister jener, die er zu denen gemacht hat. Dann die aufblitzende Klinge des Schwertes vor ihm, mit der Spitze auf ihn gerichtet. Am Schwertgriff seine eigene Hand. Dann noch mehr rot.

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei schoss Vector aufrecht auf. Seine Atmung war schnell, sein Kristallherz schlug hektisch gegen seine Brust. Er strich sich durch seine Haare, merkte, dass er nass geschwitzt war. Schnell schaute am Bett hinunter, in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen Beiden schliefen, was sie auch taten. Ein leiser Seufzer entkam ihm. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. Er steckte seinen Lapis wieder unter sein Hemd und legte sich wieder schlafen. Es dauerte, bis er einschlief.


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Vector übermüdet und schlecht gelaunt auf. Müde schleppte er sich aus dem Bett und ins Badezimmer, um sich zu waschen und die Zähne zu putzen. Jack und  Yusei waren schon dort. Er nahm sich die Zahnbürste, schmieret Zahnpasta drauf und putzte sich die Zähne. Danach wusch sich das Gesicht und ging mit den anderen Kindern in die Küche, um zu Frühstücken. Dort wurde Vector erstmal von Martha umarmt, die glücklich war, dass Vector nicht wieder heimlich abgehauen war. Alle setzten sich an den gedeckten Frühstückstisch und aßen Frühstück. Später halfen Jack,  Yusei und Vector Martha bei der Wäsche. Nachdem sie damit fertig waren, begab sich Vector  zum kleinem Spielplatz des Waisenhauses und setzte sich auf die Schaukel, mit dem Rücken zum Haus. Leicht schwang er vor und zurück, Kopf im Nacken und Augen geschlossen. Seine Gedanken begaben sich zu seinem Alptraum von letzter Nacht. Auch wenn es ein Alptraum war, war er gemacht  aus seinen Erinnerung und genau diese gaben ihm etwas mehr Informationen über das Verschwinden seines Freundes. Vector wurde zur Seite geschubst, kurz bevor Pfeile in den Boden neben ihn trafen. Geschubst. Sein Freund hatte ihn geschubst, ihm das Leben gerettet und dafür sein eigenes gegeben. Die Mundwinkel des  Barianers verzogen sich. Sein Freund hatte ihm das Leben gerettet! Und wie bedankte er sich? Er vergaß ihn für  mehre Tausend Jahre. Er wollte etwas schlagen,  seiner Frust freien Lauf lassen. Die metallischen Glieder der Schaukel und seine Fingernägel drückten sich schmerzhaft in seine Handfläche. Zum Glück war er in menschlicher Form, ansonsten würden seine  Barianfingernägel grässliche Narben hinterlassen. Einige tiefe Atemzüge später war Vector etwas entspannter. Es war jetzt wichtig, dass er keine voreiligen Schlüsse zieht. Zwei Auserwählte hatte er gefunden, Jack und das Mädchen von gestern, Aki. Aki hatte er verschreckt also blieb nur Jack. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihm und er wandte seinen Blick dem Boden unter ihm. Er musste dringend seine bisherigen Informationen sortieren. Mit einem kleinen Hopser sprang er von der Schaukel und sah sich kurz um, eher er in dem Wald hinter dem Waisenhaus verschwand. Er folgte der Markierung, die er in Bäume geritzt hatte, und kam an seinem versteckten Rucksack an, und nahm diesen. Er setzte sich auf die Wurzel, stand aber dann wieder auf. Wenn jemand ihn suchen würde, würden sie ihn sofort sehen, wenn er dort sitzen bleibt, jedoch wollte er nicht weiter in den Wald, falls er sich doch verlaufen sollte. Dann wanderte sein Blick den Baum hinauf. Kurz zuckte er mit den Schultern und begann dann den Baum hinauf zu klettern. Er musste einen guten Satz machen, um den ersten Ast zu erwischen, aber dank seiner  Barian Fähigkeiten ging dies einfach. Don Thousand sei Dank, hatte er trotz drastischen Kräfteverlusts seine Beweglichkeit und körperliche Stärke behalten. Er kletterte den Baum hinauf, ehe er sich zwischen den Ästen niederließ, das Notizbuch und  einen Stifts aus dem Rucksack nahm und begann zu schreiben. 

  * Sein Freund hatte stahlgraue Augen und wurde von einem Wesen namens Quetz-irgendwas verwandelt und mitgenommen
  * Sein Freund hatte ihn vor dem Tod durch Pfeile gerettet
  * Dieses Wesen hatte Auserwählte, die Drachen besitzen. Jack und Aki sind zwei davon. Mit Jack mit Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler
  * Das Wesen tauchte das letzte Mal in New Domino City auf
  * Satellite und New Domino City müssen noch durch die Brücke verbunden werden
  * Bariankräfte beschränkt. 
  * Überlagerungs Netzwerke mögliche, aber nur für kurze Distanzen (Von Satellite zu New Domino)
  * Beweglichkeit und körperliche Stärke behalten
  * Beschwören der Duel Disk nicht möglich, daher kein Deck und Nummern
  * Energie Level zu niedrig für Barian Form
  * Verbindung zur Barian Welt gekappt, kein Kontakt möglich

Vector rieb sich mit dem Ende des Stiftes über die Schläfe. Irgendwas hatte er vergessen. Etwas geistesabwertig biss er auf dem Stift rum. Dann verzog er den Mund und schreib wieder

  * Auftauchen des Wesen im Jahr XXXX
  * Fudo

Vector schmunzelte beim letzen Punkt. In seinen Recherchen tauchte der name Fudo öfters auf, aber was das nicht Yuseis Nachnamen? Hatte Yusei damit zu tun? Er hatte weder ein Mal noch einen Drachen. Dann schaute der Barianer auf das Jahresdatum, dass er aufgeschrieben hatte. Diese Information war weg, als er hier gelandet war, aber er hatte sich soeben daran erinnert. Das Jahr, in dem das Wesen auftauchte. Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam Vector: „Das ist noch mehr als 10 Jahre entfernt!“, frustriert raufte er sich durch die Haare, „Ganz toll! Ganz, ganz, ganz toll! Tachyon, du dämliches Reptil! Jetzt häng ich hier für mehr als 10 Jahre fest!“, erneut stöhnte der Oranghaarige auf. Dann nahm er mehrere Atemzüge, um runterzukommen: „Okay, ganz ruhig, Vector. Du schaffst das. Es wartet ja eh keiner auf dich und die in Heartland sind doch eh froh, dass du weg bist. Die vermissen dich doch eh nicht. Die sind garantiert richtig am feiern. Du bleibst einfach hier und wartest auf deinen Freund. Ganz einfach“ Nach mehren Atemzüge hatte er sich beruhigt. Geschaffen rieb er sich übers Gesicht. Dann packte er das Notizbuch und den angeknabberten Stift wieder in den Rucksack, warf sich diesen über die Schulter und kletterte den Baum hinab, verstaute den Rucksack darauf hin wieder in dem Versteck zwischen den Wurzeln, ehe er zurück zum Waisenhaus ging. Dort setzte er sich auf eine Bank an der Hausfassade auf der Seite vom Spielplatz, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah zum Himmel empor. Er würde warten, auch wenn es mehr als Zehn Jahre sind. Vector wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Yusei mit Jack im Schlepptau ankamen.

„Du, Vector, wir alle wollen uns duellieren. Machst du mit?“, fragte Yusei. Vector sah ihn an, dann zu Jack und dann zu den anderen Kindern, die auf dem Spielplatz waren und wohl auf die Drei warteten.

„Na gut“, antwortete Vector und stand von der Bank auf, ging mit Yusei und Jack zu den anderen Kindern. Sie duellierten sich, bis Martha zum Abendessen rief. So langsam verstand Vector sein neues Deck und bekam immer weitere Kombinationen raus. 

Am Abend lag Vector in seinem Bett, Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber das Duellieren heute hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Es war anders, als wenn er sich mit Yuma oder den anderen Barianern duellierte. Die Barianer mochten ihn nicht und er sie auch nicht, daher waren die Duelle eher Hassduelle und machten nie wirklich Spaß. Und wenn sich Yuma ihn zu einem Duell überreden konnte, musste Vector immer an Sargasso und an die demütigende Niederlage denken. Aber heute mit den Kindern? Da war kein Hass, keine demütigenden Erinnerungen, keine Weltuntergangsstimmung. Sie duellierten sich einfach. Aus Spaß, ohne Grund, der Gewinner erreichte nichts, außer mehr Erfahrung zu sammeln. Und Vector genoss es. Er genoss es so sehr, dass er die ganze Zeit lächelte, selbst wenn er verloren hatte. Und er lernte mehr über Jack und Yusei. Jack erinnerte ihn immer noch an eine Mischung aus Nash und Misael, aber da war noch was anderes, etwas, dass er mochte. Das er Jack mochte. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er mochte Jack. Und er mochte Yusei, auch wenn er etwas von Yuma hatte, aber das störte Vector nicht. Nicht so wie am Anfang. Und Yusei schien Vertrauen in alle Karten zu haben, egal wie schwach sie waren.

Er mochte die Beiden wirklich.

Vector musste leicht lächeln, drehte sich dann auf die Seite. Mit seiner Hand um seinen Lapis schlief er ein.

Die Jahre vergingen und sie wuchsen heran. Vectors Körper alterte in einem normalen Tempo.

Yusei und er waren nun 14 und Jack schon 15. Vector hatte es bemerkt, zwar langsam, aber er bemerkte es selbst. Er hatte sich verändert. Die aus Heartland würden ihn wahrscheinlich nicht wieder erkennen. Und Vector mochte das. Denn er hatte sich zum besseren verändert. Die Drei lebten immer noch bei Martha, würden so schnell auch nicht weg wollen. Sie liebten Martha, sie war wie eine Mutter für sie. Und Jack und Yusei, die beiden waren wie Brüder für Vector. Und Vector liebte seine neue Familie. Natürlich würde niemand je seine leibliche Mutter ersetzen, aber er sah Martha als eine Mutterfigur an. Über die Jahre ist Vector offener zu Yusei und Jack geworden, ließ es aber ein Geheimnis bleiben, dass er Barianer ist, das brauchten sie nicht zu wissen. Vector suchte auch nicht mehr so fixiert nach seinem Freund. Er wusste, er würde ihn finden sobald der große Drache auftauchte, er behielt aber trotzdem immer ein offenses Auge. Seine Barian Kräfte nahmen auch immer weiter zu. Er konnte sich nun wieder teleportieren und seine Reichweite der Überlagungsnetzwerke vergrößerte sich stetig. Auch seine Disk konnte er wieder beschwören, aber momentan fehlten noch seine Nummern, aber Gorgonischer Wächter hatte er zurück. Jedoch benutzte er sein Deck nicht so wirklich. Seine Wahl fiel meist auf sein neues Deck, dass er „Satelitte Deck“ getauft hatte. Er wusste noch nicht wirklich wieso, aber irgendwie wollte er sein Barian Deck nicht benutzen. Es war so, also ob sein Leben in Heartland und Barian Welt ein altes Leben war und hier in Satelitte hatte er ein neues Leben. Ein neues Leben, dass er vom Alten trennen wollte. Was auch relativ gut funktionierte und eine Verbindung zur Barian Welt konnte er eh immer noch nicht aufbauen, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte nicht zurück. 

Vector fand es etwas belustigend, aber er schien einen weichen Kern für Kinder bekommen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, wie es ist, wenn man seine Eltern verliert, wenn man alles verliert. Wenn er Kinder fand, die alleine waren, brachte er sie zu Martha, aber manche wollten lieber bei Vector bleiben. Er fand es irritierend, aber Martha fand es lustig, sie sagte, die Kinder seien wie eine Herde Entenkücken, wenn sie Vector auf Schritt und Tritt durchs Waisenhaus folgen. Auch Yusei und Jack mussten bei dem Anblick lachen, Vector versuchte nicht zu fluchen. Allerdings spielte Vector immer noch gerne Streiche und meist war Jack das Opfer. Es endete meist in einer Verfolgungsjagd und lautem Gefluche. 

Aber dennoch verlor Vector nicht seine „Mission“ aus den Augen. Er wusste nun auch, dass Yusei die Fudo Person war, über die er in seinen Recherchen gelesen hatte. Denn Yusei hatte nun Sternenstaub Drachen. Einen der Auserwählten Drachen. Aber kein Mal. Noch nicht. Vector war fest davon überzeugt, dass Yusei noch eins bekommt. Daraus schloss er, dass die Male nicht unbedingt angeboren sind, so wie bei Jack. Er musste also Ausschau nach den Drachen halten und nicht nach den Personen und bisher kannte er drei Auserwählte: Jack, Yusei und dieses Aki Mädchen aus dem Irrgarten in New Domino. Aber er würde die Auserwählten finden, denn sie werden ihn zu seinem Freund führen. Davon war er überzeugt.

„Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!“, Vector, Jack und Yusei rannten vor einer Duellgang weg. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten sich mehrere Duellgangs gebildet, die verschiedene Teile von Satellite beherrschten. Die drei Ziehbrüder hatten sich dazu entschlossen Marthas Waisenhaus und den Wald herum zu beschützen und momentan hatten sie sich einer Gang gestellt, die diesen Bereich haben wollte. Es verlief auch relativ gut, bis von der gegnerischen Gang mehr Duellanten auftauchten und die Kontrolle über Jacks Sprengstoff-Drachenschwinge übernahmen. 

„Ich wusste es gab einen Grund, warum ich Drachen verachte!“, schrie Vector seine Brüder an, während er einen Angriff blockte und seine Panzerechse schützte. 

„Hör auf dich zu beschweren und tu was!“, motzte Jack nur zurück. Vector fluchte etwas mehr, während er weiter auswich und sich seine Hand und Feld ansah. Er brauchte einen Plan und das schnell. Seinen Wächter konnte und wollte er auch nicht beschwören. Er konnte es nicht, da er in seinem nächsten Zug nicht zwei Fels Monster aufs Feld rufen konnte und wollte nicht, da es ein XYZ Monster ist und er sehr genau weiß, dass es XYZ eigentlich noch nicht geben sollte!

„Fuck“, fluchte Vector erneut, als sein Gegner doch noch seine Echse zerstörte und seinen Zug beendete. Vector hasste Verteidungsstrategien, aber die brauchte er jetzt wohl. Doch dann, als er gerade seinen Zug beginnen wollte, schoss ein Monster an ihm vorbei und zerstörte Sprengstoff-Drachenschwinge, schickte es so in Jacks Friedhof. „Was-?!“, Vector drehte sich verwirrt um und sah einen weiteren Jugendlichen, den er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Dieser hatte mittellange grauen Haare. „Okay, wer zur Hölle bist du?“, fragte Vector verwirrt und leicht verärgert. Der Andere antwortete jedoch nicht, sonder führte seinen Zug weiter durch und One-Turn-Killte den Typen, gegen den sich Vector am duellieren war. Vector, Jack, Yusei und der Neue formierten sich neu in einem Kreis, umzingelt von der gegnerischen Gang. 

„Ich heiß übrigens Kalin“, meinte der Neue, Kalin, zu den Drein, „Aber lasst uns die Formalitäten klären, nachdem wir den hier in den Hintern getreten haben“

„Gut“, kam es von den Drein und die Duelle gingen weiter. Am Ende waren die Vier siegreich und die gegnerische Gang rannte weg.

„Okay!“, sagte Vector laut, drehte sich zu Kalin und zeigte ihm ins Gesicht, „Erstens: Stehl’ nie wieder meine Duelle! und zweitens … danke“ 

„Keine Ursache“, meinte Kalin grinsend, „Also, ich bin Kalin. Kalin Kessler. Ich hab euch gegen diese Gang duellieren sehen und ihr saht aus, als ob ihr Hilfe brauchen könntet“

„Ja, die brauchten wir. Danke“,sprach Yusei schnell, bevor Vector oder Jack eine schnäppige Bemerkung machen konnten, „Ich bin Yusei Fudo. Und das sind meine Brüder Jack Atlas und Vector Shingetsu“ 

„Freut mich“, Kalin lächelte, „Aber ihr seht nicht wirklich so aus, als währt ihr verwandt“

„Sind wir auch nicht wirklich. Wir leben zusammen bei Martha“, antwortete Yusei ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Hab schon einiges von Marthas Waisenhaus gehört. Aber sagt mal, warum habt ihr euch der Gang überhaupt gestellt?“

„Die wollten die Gegend übernehmen“, antwortete Jack mit verschränkten Armen.

„Und das lassen wir nicht zu. Ist unser Revier“, meinte Vector grinsend.

„Hättet ihr noch Platz für jemand weiteren?“, fragte Kalin.

„Hm, keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Vector leicht grinsend, „Kommt darauf an, wie Martha und die Kids dich finden. Ohne deren Zustimmung kommt hier keiner in diesen exklusiven Klub“

„Was Vector damit sagen möchte“, lachte Yusei kurz, „Ist, dass wir uns freuen würden, aber wir müssen zurück zum Waisenhaus den es gibt bald Essen“


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Trigger Warnung: Gewahlt und etwas Body Horror!!

Kalin hatte sich schnell in die Gruppe eingewöhnt, Martha mochte ihn sehr und auch einige der Kids fanden ihn ganz toll und sahen ihn als großen Bruder an. Die Vier nannten ihre Gruppe „Die Beschützer“ und beschlossen, alle anderen Duellgangs zu besiegen, um etwas Frieden nach  Satellite zu bringen.  Kalin besorgte eine Karte von  Satellite , wo sie die einzelnen Duellgang Reviere kennzeichneten und markierten, welche Reviere sie bereits übernommen hatten. Es verlief auch alles gut und dankt  Vectors , nennen wir es mal „Militärischen Training“, hatten sie auch immer eine Strategie und mehrere Back-Up Pläne.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich immer auf so viele Pläne?“, fragte  Kalin einmal.

Vector sah ihn nur neutral an: „Ich bin halt … vorsichtig“  Kalin zuckte darauf hin nur leicht mit den Schultern und war mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. 

Vector selbst ging es auch psychisch sehr gut, er hatte seltener Albträume und erhielt mehr Erinnerungen wieder. Auch wenn die Informationsmenge in diesen Erinnerungen nicht viel war. Meist waren es Erinnerungen aus seinem Alltag damals, langweiliger Unterricht als Prinz, Schwerttraining, Reitunterricht, Gebrülle seines Vaters, seine liebliche Mutter und selten von seinem Freund, dessen Gesicht er immer noch nicht erkennen konnte. Über letzteres war er etwas frustriert. Seine auch eher gefährlichen Charakterzüge hielten sich bedeckt. Er hatte die Kontrolle bisher nur zwei Mal verloren. Das erste Mal war während eines Duells gegen eine gegnerische Duellgang, wo Vector sich  mehrere Gegnern auf einmal in einem Battle Royal stellen musste. Vector musste viele Treffer einstecken und seine LP fielen auf unter 1000. Ihm war es möglich seinen  Choaskönig-Erzunterwelter zu rufen, während seine Gegner ihn höhnisch auslachten. Bis heute kann er nicht sagen, was genau der Auslöser war, aber irgendetwas machte in ihm  _ klick  _ und er war wieder wie zur  Barian Zeit. Seine Gegner nahmen einen Schritt rückwärts, als Vector mit Wahnsinn verzogenem Gesicht Kampfgeist und Schwarzer Anhänger an seinen Chaoskönig hing und dessen Angriffspunkte über 4000 ging.  Mit hallenden Gelächter konnte Vector das Battle Royal noch rumreißen und den Sieg erlangen, die Gegner geschlagen und schmerzend stöhnend, einige sogar bewusstlos, auf dem Boden liegend. Nach wenigen Minuten konnte sich Vector jedoch wieder fangen, froh darüber, dass seine Kameraden nichts davon mitbekommen hatten.

Als er die Kontrolle das zweite Mal verlor, sah die Sache allerdings ganz anders aus.

„Gehen wir den Plan noch mal durch“,  Kalin breitete eine Skizze des Gebietes aus, in welchem ihre nächste Mission stattfinden würde, „Vector wird die Gang aus ihrem Versteck in diese Sackgasse locken, wo wir anderen oben auf den Dächern warten. Sobald sie in der Gasse sind, wird Jack den Zugang mit Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler blockieren und wir zwingen sie zum Duell und machen sie fertig“

„Sollte ich sie nicht in die Gasse locken können, werde ich das Signal in meiner Disk aktivieren und wir versammeln uns am Gebäude und starten einen Angriff von vier Seiten“, fügte Vector hinzu, „Das ist unser Plan B. Wie Plan C bis G geht wisst ihr noch?“,  Yusei , Jack und  Kalin nickte. Vector war der Stratege der Gruppe und formte immer mindestens fünf verschiedenen Plänen, die anderen Drei halfen dann am Feinschliff. 

„Okay, dann lasst uns anfangen.  Yusei , Jack und ich gehen in Position und wir senden dir dann das Go“, Vector nickte  Kalin zu und die Vier verließen ihre Basis und machten sich auf zum Revier der Gang „Die Zerstörer“. 

Vector wartete einen Block entfernt der Lagerhalle, die die Zerstörer als ihre Basis nutze und wartete auf das Signal von  Kalin . Die vier Freunde hatten die Gruppe wochenlang beschattet, um deren Routine zu erfahren und wann sie alle in der Lagerhalle waren. Eine kleine Lampe an  Vectors Disk leuchtete auf, das Signal von  Kalin , und er machte sich flink auf zu seinem Posten. Eine Straße vorher bremste er ab und schlenderte dann gemütlich zum Eingang der Halle.

„Hey, Zerstörer- Popörer !  Seiht ihr da?“, sang Vector leicht laut, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis der Anführer in der Tür stand.

„Du hast ja nerven hier alleine anzutanzen“, der Anführer hatte eine tiefe Stimme, große und breite Statur und mehrere Verbrechermale im Gesicht.

„Mehr als mich braucht es ja auch nicht, um euch in den Hintern zu treten“, höhnte Vector leicht. Das war ihre übliche Taktik, Vector würde die Gegner so sehr verhöhnen, dass sie ihm hinterher jagen und Vector sie in einen Hinterhalt lockte, wo die anderen Drei schon warteten.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir hätten eure kleine Beschattung nicht mitbekommen? Da seit ihr dümmer, als gedacht“, grinste Vectors Gegenüber und erst zu spät bemerkte der Barianer die andere Person hinter sich. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als diese ihm einen Taser in die Seite jagte, welcher genug Volt besaß, dass Vector mit einem schmerzenden Schrei bewusstlos zu Boden ging. 

Währenddessen waren Yusei, Jack und Kalin schon auf Position und warteten auf Vector, als sie durch den Lautsprecher die Konversation mithören konnten und somit auch Vectors Schmerzensschrei. Schnell verließen sie die Gebäude und rannten zur Lagerhalle.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass nichts nach Plan verläuft“, warf Jack schnell ein. 

Als sie die Lagerhalle erreichten, war jedoch niemand vor Ort, weder vor noch im Gebäude. 

„Fuck“, entkam Kalin leise. Vector war nirgends aufzufinden.

Nach einigen Stunden kam Vector wieder zu sich, jeder Muskel zuckte schmerzhaft und er musste oft die Augen zukneifen, bis er wieder vernünftig sehen konnte. Seine rechte Schulter schmerzte, er lag seitlich auf dem kalten Boden, was seine Schulter unbequem nach hinten drückte. Nachdem die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwunden waren und er sich etwas angenehmer legen konnte, nahm er seine Umgebung wahr. Es war ein eher großer Raum, wenn auch sehr dunkel mit keinen Fenstern, aber er konnte eine Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ausmachen. In seinem Kopf klingelte es noch etwas von dem Elektroschlag und er musste erneut die Augen schließen. Das waren Killer Kopfschmerzen und zudem rauschte es in seinen Ohren, wodurch er nichts hören konnte. Bei dem Versuch sich aufzurichten merkte er erst, dass seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken festgebunden waren und seine Knöchel waren ebenfalls verbunden. Er war ein Gefangener, ganz große Klasse. Mit Mühen konnte sich der Barianer doch noch aufrichten und gegen die Wand hinter sich lehnen. Er atmete schwer, da es viel Kraft brauchte und er immer noch geschwächt war. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt und er testete seine Fesseln etwas. Durch die Ohnmacht war er nicht so viel bei Kräften, wie er gehofft hatte und die Fesseln, definitiv Metallketten stellte er fest, gaben kein bisschen nach. Etwas niedergeschlagen ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. Er würde einfach noch etwas zu Kräften kommen und dann seine Barian Stärke nutzen, um die Fesseln aufzubekommen. Er würde es mit seiner Energieform versuchen, aber diese schien nur zu funktionieren, wenn Jack in der Nähe war. Wahrscheinlich lag es Jacks Mal und die Energie, die davon ausging, die es Vector erlaubte seinen Körper in pure Chaos Energie zu wandeln. Der Barianer schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war oder wo überhaupt er war. Seine Disk hatten sie höchstwahrscheinlich zerstört. Yusei würde ihm eine Neue bauen müssen. Um sein Deck musste er sich nicht sorgen, da er es mittlerweile raushatte, dass er es, genau wie seine Barian Disk und Deck, beschwören konnte und sich daher keine Sorgen machen musste, dass die Zerstören seine Karten zerreißen. Kalin und die Anderen dürften schnell bemerkt haben, dass was schief gelaufen war und suchten wahrscheinlich schon nach ihm. Sein Gehör kam langsam auch wieder zurück und er hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, den Versuch zu wagen sich aus dem Raum und zur Basis der Beschützer zu teleportieren, als die Tür des Raumes aufging und Vector erstmal vom grellen Licht des anderen Raumes geblendet wurde.

„Sieh einer an. Arschloch Nummer Eins ist wach“, jap, das war definitiv die tiefe Stimme des Anführers. „Warte… sagte er grade Nummer Eins?“, dachte Vector schwach, als das Licht im Raum schon anging, Vector erneut kurz erblindete und er dann Yusei neben sich lagen sah. 

„Wa-“, brachte Vector schwach heraus, da kollidierte schon die erste Faust mit seinem Kiefer und er fiel hart zu Boden.

Kalin, Jack und Yusei suchten verzweifelt die ganze Lagerhalle ab. Sie fanden weder Vector, noch die Zerstörer. 

„Scheiße!“, schrie Kalin leicht verzweifelt, „Die müssen gewusst haben, dass wir kommen“

„Wir sollten die Gegend absuchen. Ich kann versuchen Vectors Disk zu ordnen“, schlug Yusei besorgt vor.

„Das kannst du dir sparen“, Jack kam von seiner Suchtour zurück, in den Händen Vectors zerstörte Disk.

„Scheiße!“, schrie Kalin diesmal lauter. Noch nie ist einer ihrer Pläne so nach hinten losgegangen. „Wir müssen ihn finden. Sofort“, die anderen Beiden stimmten Kalin zu und sie trennten sich auf, durchsuchten die umliegende Gegend nach Hinweisen, wo sie Vector festhalten könnten. Yusei bog in eine Seitengasse ein, wo er im Dreck mehrere Fußabdrücke entdeckte. Am Ende der Gasse bemerkte er, dass einige der Backsteine eine leicht andere Färbung als der Rest hatte und auf näheren Betrachtung sah er, dass es nur eine Tapete war. Bevor er jedoch Kalin und Jack kontaktieren konnte, bekam er einen festen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und alles wurde schwarz.

Vector schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, wurde aber sofort am Kragen hoch gezogen und bekam schon die nächste Faust mitten auf die Nasen und knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand hinter sich. Ein höllischer Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Schädel. „Dämlicher, zerbrechlicher Menschenkörper“, dachte sich Vector nur bitter. Dann wurde ihm jegliche Luft aus den Lungen gejagt, als das Knie des Anführers mit seinem Magen kollidierte und er wurde wieder zu Boden geschmissen. Er sah zu Yusei, dieser definitiv bewusstlos und ebenfalls gefesselt.

„Haben ihn uns geschnappt, als er rumgestöbert hat. Deine kleinen Freunde suchen anscheinend schon nach dir“, allein die Art, wie der Anführer so hämisch sprach, weckte in Vector das Verlangen ihm die Stimmbänder rauszureißen. Der Anführer ging rüber zu Yusei, Vector wollte sich aufrichten, als jemand anderes der Gang ihm mit vollster Kraft zwischen die Schulterblätter trat. Er linste kurz hoch zu seinem neuen Angreifen und dann herum. Die gesamte Bande schien versammelt zu sein. Scheiße. 

„Hey! Pfoten weg!“, schrie Vector, als der Anführer Yusei mit dem Stiefel auf den Rücken rollte.

„Als ob du mir was befehlen könntest“, grinste dieser nur fies, seine Anhängsel lachten, da holte der Mann ein kleines Klappmesser raus und rammte es Yusei in den Oberschenkel. Der Schmerz holte Yusei wie ein Blitz wieder ins Bewusstsein und er schrie schmerzhaft auf.

„YUSEI!“, Vector versucht sich unter dem Fuß auf seinem Rücken frei zu wackeln, bekam aber auch schon den nächsten Tritt auf die Wirbelsäule, er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, um nicht zu schreien. Yusei starrte derweilen geschockt auf das Messer in seinem Bein und sah dann zu Vector rüber. Schroff wurde das Messer dann herausgezogen, was die Wunde noch vergrößerte und Yuseis Hose schnell dunkel gefärbt war. Weinend vor Schmerz kauerte Yusei auf dem Boden. 

„Nicht so mutig jetzt, heh?“, höhnte der Anführer und kickte Yusei durchs Gesicht, ehe er ihn am Kragen hochzog und seinem Gefolge vor die Füße warf, „Tobt euch aus“, lachte er laut und das taten seine Männer auch. Mit Wucht traten und schlugen sie auf Vector und Yusei ein, zielten bewusst auf Yuseis verwundetes Bein, traten ihnen gegen die Rippen, schlugen gegen ihre Kiefer. Einige hatten sogar Schlagstöcke und dünne Rohre in den Händen. Vector spuckte Blut nach einem heftigen Schlag gegen seine Rippen. Das war dann mal eine heile Rippe. Bei Don Thousand, wie sehr würde Vector einfach die Ketten aufreißen und diese Arschlöcher verprügeln. Verzweifelt sah Vector zu Yusei rüber. Aufgeplatzte Lippe, Blutergüsse, Schwellungen ums Auge und eine klaffende Wunde im Bein war Yuseis Anblick. Vector wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viele innere Verletzungen Yusei wohl haben musste. Und Yuseis linkes Schienbein sah sehr ungesund aus. Ihm selbst ging es aber auch nicht grade besser. Seine Nase war definitiv gebrochen, eine seiner Rippen hatte sich verabschiedet, linke Schulter ausgekugelt, wer weiß wie viele Blutergüsse, seine rechte Schläfe fühlte sich feucht an, höchstwahrscheinlich Blut, sein Mund schmeckte nach Eisen, Wirbelsäule schmerzte wie Sau und sein linkes Auge war so zu geschwollen, dass er nicht sehen konnte. Und sein linkes Bein wahr wahrscheinlich auch gebrochen und sein Kiefer definitiv ausgerenkt. Höllische Schmerzen waren noch eine Unterreibung. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu Yusei zu kommen, wurde aber durch Tritte und Schläge zurückgehalten, welche sich als heißer Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Sein Barian Herz pumpte so schnell wie noch nie. Er versuchte sein Gesicht zu schützen und sah zu Yusei. Dieser bewegte sich nicht. Warum bewegte Yusei sich nicht! Und da brannte Vector die Sicherung durch. Wie von Don Thousand besessen und vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin, Schmerzen komplett ausgeblendet, rollte er sich auf den Rücken, die plötzliche Bewegung lies seine Angreifer stocken, aber das war genug Zeit für Vector, um in den Gegenangriff überzugehen. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung war er auf den Beine, genug pures Adrenalin in seinen Adern, dass seine Stärke wieder kam, und die Metallketten waren im Nu gesprengt. Überwältigt nahmen seine Angreifer einen Schritt zurück, selbst die, die auf Yusei einprügelten, stoppten ihn ihren Bewegungen und sahen geschockt zum Barianer. Dieses Zögern kostete sie teuer. Mit dem zerbrochenen Metallstück in seiner Hand sprang Vector auf den ersten Mann vor ihm, rammte ihm das scharfe Metall genau in den Adamsapfel. Eine Nanosekunde des Schrecken später schrie der erste Schläger schon auf: „Was zur Hölle!!!“ Rasch schnappte Vector sich den Schlagstock des Mannes, dem er soeben die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hatte und schlug dem Nächsten mit vollster Barian Wucht den Schädel ein. Drei Weitere folgten, noch bevor der erste auf dem Boden aufschlug. Die Ersten, die realisierten, was gerade geschehen war machten kehrt Richtung Tür, wo plötzlich Vector auftauchte, hatte sich dort hin teleportiert, blockierte den einzigen Ausgang. Für die Männer war es der Anblick wie in einem Horror Film. Vector stand mit gebrochenem und unnatürlich gedrehten Bein, herunterhängendem und ausgekugelten Arm, Blut an seinem Gesicht runterlaufend, mehreren gebrochenen Fingern, übersaht mit Blutergüssen und blutigen Schlagstock vor ihnen, sein nicht zu geschwollenes Auge leuchtete hell in Chaos Energie. Die Ersten ließen ihre Waffen fallen: „Ey, Mann, komm runter“ „War doch nicht so gemeint“ „Wir befolgen doch nur Anweisungen“, waren Ausreden, die er zuhören bekam, aber das machte es nur schlimmer. Still schweigen kam er auf die Gruppe zu gerast. Laute Todesschreie ertönten aus dem Raum. Der Anführer der Zerstörer starrte ungläubig auf die Tür, als er die Stimmen seiner Männer erkannte. Nachdem er Yusei zugerichtet hatte, war er aus dem Raum gegangen und hatte es seinen Leuten überlassen. Wie festgewachsen starrte er auf die Tür, schluckte laut, als plötzlich nur Stille folgte. Angstschweiß lief ihm über die Stirn und er drehte sich um, um abzuhauen. Und kam Gesicht zu Gesicht mit einem blutüberströmten Vector. In Sekunden schnelle packte ihn der Kleinere an der Kehle, welche Sekunden danach mit einem ekeligen Knacken überbrach. Leblos fiel der große Mann zu Boden. Wie auf Autopilot schleppte sich Vector zurück in den Raum, riss einem der Toten das Oberteil ab und wickelte es Yusei ums Bein, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er drückte seine Finger gegen Yuseis Halsschlagader und konnte einen schwachen Herzschlag ausmachen. Yusei lebte noch. Mit Mühe und nur einem funktionierenden Arm hievte er sich Yusei auf den Rücken und zerrte sich aus dem Versteck der Zerstörer und Richtung Marthas Waisenheim. Teleportieren wäre zu gefährlich mit Yusei. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke schwand das Adrenalin und er sackte vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er konnte nur zwei Gestalten ausmachen bevor alles schwarz wurde.


	10. Chapter 10

Entsetzt und entgeistert starrte Dr. Schmidt auf den OP-Tisch vor ihm. Vor wenigen Stunden schleppten Kalin und Jack die ohnmächtigen und heftig zugerichteten Yusei und Vector an. Schnell wurden sie in das kleine Krankenhaus neben dem Waisenhaus gebracht, wo Dr. Schmidt sie sofort behandelte. Beide hatten multiple Knochenbrüche und innere Blutungen. Er operierte zuerst Yusei und dann Vector. Sein Equipment war zwar nicht das neuste vom Markt, aber ausreichend genug. Da Satellite den Müll der City abbekam und sich darunter auch manchmal altes Krankenhaus Equipment befand, welches ausgetauscht oder entsorgt wurde, konnte Dr. Schmidt den Sicherheitsdienst und die Behörden dazu überreden, dass er die Ausrüstung behalten durfte. Der Sicherheitsdienst profitierte davon ebenfalls, da er ab und zu Beamte behandelte, welche sich im Dienst verletzt hatten, oder schwerverletzte Beamte für den Transport in die City vorbereitete. Zudem brachten einige Beamte monatlich eine, wenn auch kleine, Ration Medikamente und Schmerzmittel vorbei. 

Yuseis OP hatte nur wenige Komplikationen was innere Blutungen betraf, aber dieser war mittlerweile außer Lebensgefahr und erholte sich in einem Krankenzimmer, jedoch musste er immer noch wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Der Doktor ging davon aus, das dies in einigen Stunden passieren dürfte. Kalin und Jack waren bei ihm. Was Vector jedoch anging, da hinterfragte der Doc alles, was er wusste. Als er Vector öffnete ließ er beinah sein Skalpell fallen. Denn bis auf die Knochen war in diesem Körper _ rein gar nichts _ menschlich. _ Absolute _ gar nichts. 

„Was in Gottes Namen…“, flüsterte er leise in den Raum hinein. Er starrte auf die Monitor Anzeige, Vectors Herz schlug in einer, für einen Menschen, normalen Geschwindigkeit, jedoch wurde kein Blutdruck angezeigt, der Doc ging zu Beginn einfach davon aus, dass das alte Geräte Macken hatte, aber das war dann wohl doch nicht der Fall. Mittig durch Vectors Körper zog sich eine riesige, blaue Ader, welche in seinen linken Arm verlief und mehrere rote und blaue Arterien zogen sich links und rechts durch seinen Oberkörper und hoch in den Kopf. Und dort, wo eigentlich ein Herz sein sollte, befand sich ein stachelig aussehender Kristall. Dr. Schmidt traute seinen Augen nicht. Er wurde wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen gezogen, als das Piepen des Herzschlags kurz aussetzte und dann wieder weiter schlug. Vectors innere Anatomie war etwas, was er noch nie gesehen hatte, aber er hatte einen Patienten zu retten, auch wenn dessen außerirdisches Inneres wie das achte Weltwunder wirkte. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was genau in diesem Körper los war, konnte er in etwa sagen, welche Arterien verknüpft waren und welche etwas mit dem „Herz“ zu tun hatten. Einige Adern, besonders die im Brustkorb Bereich, wiesen leichte Verletzungen auf, wo eine für den Doc nicht identifizierbare Flüssigkeit austrat. Blut, eventuell, oder etwas ähnliches. Die Löcher zu schließen erwies sich als Schwieriger als gedacht, sie waren fester und widerstandsfähiger als normale Adern. Die OP dauerte mindertest doppelt so lange wie die von Yusei. 

Mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen und Schmerzen im Brustkorb wachte Yusei nach Stunden endlich auf. Panisch und nicht wissen, wo er war, versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, wurde aber von mehreren Händen zurückgehalten. 

„…ei….Yu….se….Yusei…Yusei!“, langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass es Kalin und Jack waren, die nach ihm riefen und es höchstwahrscheinlich auch deren Hände waren. Geschaffen sackte Yusei wieder zurück ins Bett. 

„Jack…? Kalin…?“, raunte er schwach, sein Blickfeld noch etwas verschwommen. 

„Yeah, wir sind’s. Wie gehst dir?“, Kalin klang, zu Recht, besorgt. 

„Kopf schmerzt“, erwiderte Yusei leise, „Was ist passiert?“ 

„Das sollten wir fragen“, warf Jack ein, genauso besorgt wie Kalin, „Nachdem wir Drei uns auf der Suche nach Vector getrennt haben, haben wir auch dein Signal verloren und versucht dich zu finden. Nach Stunden haben wir euch dann schwer verletzt gefunden und Vector hatte dich auf dem Rücken, bevor er zusammensackte“ 

„Und er war Blut verschmiert. Noch mehr als du“ 

Yusei rieb sich leicht die Stirn mit dem Arm, der nicht in Gips eingepackt war: „Viel weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Irgendwer hatte mir von hinten eine übergezogen und als ich aufgewacht bin, wurden wir von der Bande verprügelt und irgendwann bin ich ohnmächtig geworden“ 

In jenem Moment betrat Martha das Zimmer mit etwas zu Essen und Trunken. Sie fing an zu strahlen, als sie Yusei wach sah. 

„Oh Gott sei Dank, du bist wach“, schnell setzte sie das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett ab und umarmte Yusei vorsichtig, „Ich hatte solche Angst“ 

„Sorry, Martha“, entschuldigte sich Yusei leise. Martha ließ ihn los und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Auge. 

„Weißt du schon was Neues von Vector?“, fragte Kalin sie. Martha schüttelte den Kopf, „Doktor Schmidt operieren ihn immer noch“, dann sah sie die Drei an, „Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren? Ihr Vier seid doch normalerweise so gut vorbereitet“ 

„Sie sind uns auf die Schliche gekommen und haben herausgefunden, dass wir sie beschatten haben“, seufzte Kalin, „Das war das einzige, worauf wir nicht vorbereitet waren“ 

„Und seht wo euch das hingebracht hat“, motzte Martha nun doch, „Zwei von euch sind schwer verletzt und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Vector durchkommt!“ Alle Drei sahen geschlagen zu Boden. 

„Tut uns leid“, entschuldigten sich die Drei gleichzeitig. Martha seufzte leicht. Die Jungs mussten aber auch immer solche Schwierigkeiten machen. 

„Ruh dich weiter aus. Und trink und iss“, befahl Martha streng, Yusei nickte. Dann verließ Martha das Zimmer wieder und ging zurück zu den Kindern, um sich um diese zu kümmern. Im Zimmer herrschte Stille. 

„Glaubt ihr, Vector kommt durch? Die Op dauert jetzt schon Stunden“, Kalin unterbrach die Stille mit leiser Stimme, Jack und Yusei sahen ihn betrübt an. 

„Vector ist zu dickköpfig, um so einfach den Löffel abzugeben“, versuchte Jack zu scherzen. 

„Ich weiß noch, als wir 10 waren, ist Vector vom Klettergerüst gefallen und hat sich partout geweigert zu Doktor Schmidt zu gehen“, erinnerte sich Yusei. 

„Martha hatte ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht deswegen“, fügte Jack leicht schnaubend zu. Kalin gab einen kurzen Lacher von sich. 

Nach mehreren Stunden konnte Dr. Schmidt Vectors Operation endlich beenden und ihn zunähen. Er machte die letzten Stiche und packte seine Utensilien weg. Als er sich wieder zum OP-Tisch umdrehte, stand Vector plötzlich davor, die Operationsdecke um die Hüfte gebunden. Dr. Schmidt wich einen kurzen Schritt zurück, der Orangehaarige fixierte ihn mit einem strengen Blick und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas Wut und etwas anderes wider, etwas, dass dem Doc das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. 

„Du hast Glück, dass du noch gebraucht wirst“, Vectors Stimme war kalt und ließ dem Doc einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen. Bevor Schmidt etwas sagen konnte, hielt Vector plötzlich eine Karte in seine Richtung, welche dann in einem grellen Licht aufleuchtete. 

„Es wäre ein Problem, wenn du redest“, war das Letzte, was der Doktor hörte, bevor kurz alles Schwarz wurde. Schnell war er jedoch aber wieder bei Sinnen und Vector lag auf dem Tisch. Schmidt brachte Vector dann in dasselbe Zimmer wie Yusei. Jack und Kalin waren noch dort. 

Alle Drei sahen sofort zur Tür, als sich diese öffnete und der Doc Vector auf einem Bett reinschob. 

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte alle Drei sofort besorgt. 

„Er hatte Glück. Seine Verletzungen waren schlimmer als Yuseis, er hat wahrscheinlich mehr Prügel einstecken müssen. Aber er ist außer Lebensgefahr, in ein paar Stunden sollte er aufwachen“, beruhigte er die Drei. Diese seufzten erleichtert. Dann sah Dr. Schmidt noch mal nach Yusei und gab ihn ein paar Schmerzmittel. 

„Wenn etwas sein sollte, ich bin den Gang runter im Büro“, dann verließ der Doc das Zimmer und die Vier waren alleine. Kalin strich sich seufzend durchs Gesicht und ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken, in dem er saß. 

„Was für ein Desaster“, Jack stimmte dem nickend zu. Yusei war durch die Schmerzmittel wieder eingeschlafen. Jack und Kalin beschlossen sich in ebenfalls hinzulegen. Beide waren jetzt schon 24 Stunden auf den Beinen und die Anspannung und Angst um ihre Freunde hatte ihnen schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Sie gaben Dr. Schmitz Bescheid, dass sie rüber zu Martha gingen um sich auszuruhen. 

Als Vector zu sich kam, war es pechschwarz draußen, er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte elendig und sein Kopf dröhnte nur so. „Fuck… wie sehr ich doch jetzt gerne einen der Heil Kristalle hätte...“, dachte sich der Barianer wehmütig. In der Barian Welt hatten sie spezielle Kristalle, die dazu gedacht waren, sie zu heilen, wenn die Barianer schwer verletzt wurden. So wie Gilag und Alito, als Vector sie, verkleidet als Ray, in Duellen zugerichtet hatte. Ganz schnell verdrängte Vector den Gedanken an seine Barian Kollegen und schloss wieder die Augen. Er wusste noch ganz genau, was in diesem Keller passiert war, was er getan hatte. Er hoffte sehr, dass noch niemand die Körper gefunden hatte und er sie schnellstens entsorgen konnte. Langsam versuchte der Barianer sich aufzurichten, was sich als Fehler erwies und er mit einem schmerzhaften Zischen sich wieder hinlegen musste. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf ließ langsam etwas nach und er konnte sich darauf konzentrieren, in was für einem Zustand er war. Bei dem Versuch seinen Körper zu bewegen stellte er fest, dass seine Finger in Schienen und sein linkes Bein in Gips gepackt waren. Kein Wunder, die waren ja auch gebrochen. Es würde Wochen dauern, bis sein Körper verheilt war. Zwar heilte er schneller als Menschen, aber ohne Hilfe aus der Barian Welt würde es dennoch lange dauern. Ein leichtes Rascheln zu seiner Seite ließ seinen Kopf in diese Richtung schnellen, was ebenfalls ein Fehler war und schmerzte, und nahm nun endlich die leichte Atmung war. Yusei. Das was Vectors erster Gedanke. Sofort wollte er zu seinem Freund. Wenn er sich doch nur bewegen könnte! Und da fiel ihm der Doktor ein. Den lieben Doktor, denn Vector durch Rangsteigerungszauber Barians Kraft unter seiner Kontrolle hatte. Bei Don Thousand war er froh, diese Karte wieder in seinem Besitz zu haben. Kurz leuchteten seine Augen auf, als er den Doktor zu sich rief, welcher kurz darauf leise das Zimmer betrat und sich neben Vectors Bett stellte, Barian Symbol auf seiner Stirn. 

„Wie geht es Yusei?“, flüsterte der Barianer, wollte es nicht riskieren seinen Zimmerkameraden zu wecken. 

„Yusei geht es stetig besser“, erwiderte Dr. Schmitz genau so leise, „Er hatte einige Knochenbrüche und während der Operation ist eine innere Blutung in der Magengegend aufgetreten, welche ich erfolgreich stoppen konnte. Sein linkes Schienbein war gebrochen, in sechs bis zwölf Wochen ist eine vollständige Belastung wieder möglich, zudem war es ein glatter Durchbruch, was die Heilung einfacher macht. Sein Arm sollte ebenfalls schnell heilen. Seine zwei gebrochenen Rippen sind in etwa zwölf Wochen wieder heilt, vielleicht sogar schneller. Seine Nase sollte in zwei Wochen verheilt sein“ 

„Okay… Das klingt doch erleichternd. Und was ist meine Diagnose?“ 

„Nasenbruch, zwei Wochen. Gebrochenes Bein, Trümmerfraktur, dauert länger als bei Yusei, belaste es nicht vor zwölf Wochen. Einige Finger, mehrere Arten der Brüche, Schienenruhigstellung für mindesten sechs Wochen“, Vector nickte nur kurz, „Zum Rest des Inneren kann ich keine Diagnose stellen. Einige der Gefäße, besonders im Brustkorb, wiesen leichte Schäden auf und Flüssigkeit trat aus. Ich konnte die Stellen schließen. Der großen Ader und Kristall ist kein Schaden zugefügt wurden“ 

„Gut“, Vector klang erleichtert, „Du musst allerdings noch etwas für mich tun“, Vector sah zum Doc, „In dem Keller, wo Yusei und ich eingeschlossen waren ist noch… Ungeziefer. Nimm dir meinen Chaoskönig und lass das Problem verschwinden. Unbemerkt“, kurz leuchteten Vectors Augen auf, um so Schmidt den Standort mitzuteilen. Dieser nickte, bekam von Vector das Synchro Monster und verließ das Zimmer leise. Die Bewusstseinskontrolle über Menschen war schon immer Vectors Lieblings Fähigkeit seiner Barian Kräfte gewesen, zu Mal die kontrollierten Menschen wie Schläfer waren und sie erst auf Vectors Befehl vollständig unter Kontrolle standen und sich sonst nichts anmerken ließen. Und das solange, bis der Einfluss von Barians Kraft aufgehoben wird. Und er würde den Doc noch etwas länger unter Kontrolle behalten. Wer weiß, wann er wieder von Nutzen sein könnte. 

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Jack und Kalin wieder ins Krankenzimmer, erleichtert zu sehen, dass Vector nun auch wieder wach war. 

„Du warst zwei ganze Tage weggetreten“, informierte Kalin ihn, „Martha war mit ihren Nerven fast am Ende und Doktor Schmidt hatte schon befürchtet, dein Koma würde Wochen andauern“ 

„Wie ich mich schon auf die Standpauke freue…“, seufzte Vector sarkastisch, was die anderen Drei zum Lachen brachte. Dann wurde Kalin wieder ernst und sah Vector an. 

„Aber jetzt mal Ernsthaft. Vector, was war passiert?“, fragte der Silberhaarige. 

„Keine Ahnung“, log der Orangehaarige, „Wir wurden verprügelt und ich glaub ich habe nen Adrenalinschub oder so bekommen. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr…“ Kalin und Jack nickten nur leicht. Antworten würden die Beiden eh nicht mehr finden. Leise und ohne Worte waren sich die Vier aber einig, sie würden nie wieder über diesen schrecklichen Vorfall sprechen. 

Die nächsten Wochen mussten Yusei und Vector noch im Krankenzimmer ausharren und mussten ihre Gliedmaßen schonen, damit diese ordentlich verheilen konnten. Die meiste Zeit leisteten Jack und Kalin ihnen Gesellschaft, wenn sie nicht gerade als Beschützer auf Patrouille waren. Übernahmen waren zu zweit viel zu riskant, also warfen sie eher ein Auge darauf, dass alles in Ordnung blieb und sich keine der feindlichen Gruppen vergrößerten oder ausbreiteten. Die Kinder aus dem Waisenheim kamen ebenfalls jeden Tag zu besuchen, meist brachten sie selbst gezeichnete Bilder für die beiden Bettgefesselten. Vector musste sich auch eine gewaltige Standpauke von Martha anhören und dufte sich zur Strafe während der gesamten Zeit der Genesung nicht duellieren. Was diese ganzen Wochen langweilig werden ließ. Denn während sich Kalin, Jack und Yusei sich in gute alte Duelle, ohne Duell Disk, messen konnten, saß Vector nur schmollend daneben. Aber eine Sache verschaffte Vector etwas Frieden. Doktor Schmidt hatte seine Aufgabe mit Bravur erfüllt. Das Gebäude, in welchen Yusei und er festgehalten wurden, war „ganz plötzlich“ und „unvorhersehbar“ durch eine „defekte Gasleitung und randalierender Ex-Institutinhafiterten“ in Flammen aufgegangen und brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder. Jegliche Spur war also verschwunden. Und niemand würde je erfahren, was sich im Keller des Gebäudes zugetragen hatte. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yusei und Vector waren wieder top fit,  das s hieß Die Beschützer waren wieder auf Hochtouren. Schnell hatten die vier Freunde das aufgeholt, was sie während der Auszeit versäumt hatten. Distrikte wurden übernommen und in Schach gehalten. Zudem lernten sie aus dem Fiasko, bzw. Vector lernte daraus. Er blieb weiterhin der Lockvogel, würde er aber nun erneut von einer gegnerischen Bande festgenommen werden, lautete der Plan, dass die anderen Drei ihm ein 24 stündiges Zeitfenster lassen. Sollte er innerhalb von 24 Stunden nicht zurück zu ihrer Basis oder dem Waisenhaus kommen, erst dann sollen die Drei eine Rettungsaktion starten. Dies kam aber zum Glück nicht vor.

Dann war es Zeit den letzten Distrikt, Distrikt M, zu übernehmen. Die Vier standen auf einem Hügel, die Karte mit den eingezeichneten Distrikten war zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet, alles bis auf Distrikt M schwarz markiert.

„Das ist das letzte Gebiet“, sprach  Kalin , „Wenn wir fertig sind, dann haben die Beschützer Frieden nach ganz  Satellite gebracht“  Yusei , Jack und Vector nickten zustimmet. Dann machten sie sich an die Arbeit.

Dieses Mal gab es keinen Lockvogel-Plan,  sonder n eine direkte Konfrontation. Die Beschützer ging die große Straße entlang, konnten aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sie von der anderen Gang beschattet wurden.

„Na los, kommt schon raus!“, rief  Kalin schließlich und sie wurden umzingelt.

„So  so . Die denken wohl, desto mehr Duellanten sie sind, desto größer ihre Chancen?“, fragte Vector höhnisch, die Frage nicht wirklich an jemanden gerichtet.

„Das macht nicht“, antwortete  Kalin trotzdem, „Desto mehr sie sind, desto mehr Spaß macht es doch. DUEL!“ Und damit begannen die letzten Duelle. 

Die Beschützer teilten sich auf, jeder schnappte sich eine Handvoll Gegner, alle samt an den speziellen Leinen gefangen, welche einen gezielten EMP Stoß ausgab, wenn der Besitzer der Duell Disk, an die die Leine angebracht war, verlor. Vector schnappte sich vier auf einmal in einem Battle Royal, Jack nahm sie sich einen nach dem anderen vor, genau wie  Kalin , welcher sich in einem Treppenhaus hoch zum Dach duellierte.  Yusei war da bereits schon beim Anführer angekommen und forderte ihn zum Duell heraus. Es war ein großer, muskulöser Mann, welcher genau wie seine Anhänger einen Motorradhelm und Veste trug. Was ihn von seinen Gefolgsleuten unterschied, waren die Stacheln an der Veste. Jack und Vector waren noch außerhalb des Gebäudes, als sie plötzlich  Yuseis Schrei hörten. Beide Köpfe zischten sofort hoch in dessen Richtung und sahen nur, wie  Yusei zwischen den Häusern hinunterfiel. 

„YUSEI!“, schrien beide entsetzt, am anderen Ende von  Yuseis Leine hing die Duell Disk des Anführers. Dieser hinterlistige Bastard war von dem ersten Gebäude auf das daneben Niedrigere gesprungen und hatte  Yusei mit Wucht über das Geländer gezogen und dann seine Disk abgeworfen, sodass  Yusei keine Chance hatte. Der Mann hatte die vollste Absicht  Yusei zu töten. Vector musste handeln und das schnell, dass wusste er. Seine violetten Augen fingen schon an sich langsam  Ma genta zu färben, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er seine  Barian Kräfte einsetzt. Aber er wusste, er könne nicht komplette alle seine Energie einsetzen, das wäre zu riskant, aber er könnte genug einsetzen, um eins seiner Monster lang genug echt zu machen, um  Yusei aufzufangen. Bevor er jedoch etwas tun konnte, schnallte sich  Kalins Leine um  Yuseis Handgelenk und stoppte so dessen Fall.  Kalin war gerade auf dem Dach angekommen, als  Yusei über das Geländer gezogen wurde und sprintete sofort auf dieses zu und warf die Leine nach seinem Freund, rette ihm so das Leben. Der Silberhaarige brachte all seine Kraft auf, um  Yusei hoch zu ziehen. Aber das Geländer gab langsam nach. Vector drehte sich zu Jack um, seine Augen hatte ihre natürliche Farbe wieder.

„Jack! Schnapp dir den Anführer. Ich helfe  Kalin und  Yusei “,  rief er dem Blonden zu, welcher nickte und in das Gebäude ran, indem sich der Anführer aufhielt. Vector rannte in das Andere und sprang die Treppe hinauf, nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal. Auf dem Dach angekommen rannte er sofort zu  Kalin , welcher schon fast halb über die Kante hing, da das Geländer sich schon Extrems verbogen hatte. Es lebe  Satellite Qualität. Schnell packte Vector die Leine, welche  Yusei hielt und half  Kalin diesen hoch zuziehen. Dass er etwas mehr seiner  Barian Stärke verwendete musste keiner wissen. Zusammen schafften sie es  Yusei zurück aufs Dach zu ziehen,  Yusei und  Kalin atmeten schwer durch die Anstrengung.

„Danke“, brachte  Yusei schwer atmend raus und  Kalin schaffte nur ein Daumen hoch als Antwort. Vector schaute rüber zum anderen Dach, wo der Anführer noch stand und alles mit angesehen hatte. Zähneknirschend drehte sich dieser um und rannte zur Tür, welche zum Treppenhaus führte. Und bekam diese prompt mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Jack hatte nämlich hinter der Tür gewartet und durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür den Mann beobachtet, und auf den richtigen Moment gewahrten ihm diese mit vollster Wucht ins Gesicht zu treten. Der Anführer flog durch die Wucht von Jacks Tritt ein Stück nach hinten und blieb ausgeknockt liegen. Das brachte Vector kurz zum Lachen, manchmal war Jacks Hang zur Gewalt schon sehr nützlich.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie wieder in ihrer Basis und  Kalin markierte das letzte Gebiet als übernommen. Und das feierten die Vier.

Doch leider ging von da an alles Berg ab. 

Sie hatten es geschafft, hatten alle Distrikte übernommen und Duell Gangs besiegt. Es sollte also vorbei sein. Es bildeten sich keine Gangs mehr, zu groß war die Angst vor den Beschützern. Aber für  Kalin …  Kalin wollte es nicht  wahrhaben . Dass es vorbei war. Also streiften die Beschützer weiterhin durch die Straßen.

„Heute holen wir uns Team Insekt in Distrikt F. Die Beschützer sind noch lange nicht fertig. Jeder, der eine Duel l Disk besitzt, ist unser Feind“, sprach  Kalin ernst, Vector seufzte nur und  Yusei schien sich unsicher zu sein. Etwas später fanden  Yusei und Vector dann zwei Mitglieder von Team Insekt, welche sich natürlich auf und davon machten, als sie die zwei Duellanten sahen.  Yusei und Vector nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Es ging eine Seitengasse entlang, am Ende bog einer rechts ab und der andere links auf einen Hinterhof.  Yusei folgte dem Duellanten nach rechts und Vector nach links. Beides waren Sackgassen.

Der Verfolgte fiel hin, als Vector sich ihm näherte, Disk aktiviert und Leine gehoben. Dann drehte sich der Andere um… und Vector stockte entsetzt. Das war Junge. Ein Kind. Er war dabei sich mit einem Kind zu duellieren, ihm die Disk zu zerstören. Vector… zögerte. Das konnte er nicht tun! Er war immerhin nur ein Kind, welches wahrscheinlich nicht besser wusste und… und einen Sinn in seinem Leben hier in  Satellite suchte, sowie Vector und seine Brüder. Er könnte doch nicht einfach so hingehen und dem Jungen das nehmen. Der Kleine zitterte förmlich vor Angst. Vector senkte seine Disk.

„Geh nach Hause“, sagte der Orangehaarige ruhig.

„Was?“, der Junge sah ihn verwirrt an, aber immer noch verängstig. 

„Ich  hab gesagt hau ab!“, schnauzte der  Barianer dieses Mal . Der Junge ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und rannte davon.  Yusei kam zu ihnen und ließ den Jungen ebenfalls laufen. Vor Wut rasend schlug Vector gegen die Wand, hatte aber noch genug Kontrolle über sich selbst, um keine  Barian Stärke ein zusetzen.

„Vector…“,  Yusei stellte sich neben ihn, der  Barianer drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Ist duellieren wirklich so bedeutungslos geworden!?“, fauchte der Orangehaarige.  Yusei schien ihn zu verstehen, aber bevor er antworten konnte, hörten sie den Jungen von eben schreien. Es war  Kalin . Er hatte den Jungen am Ausgang de s Hinterhofes abgefangen und ihn zum Duell herausgefordert, welches er gewann.  Kalin zertrümmerte die Duell Disk des Jungen, indem er auf diese eintrat: „Duelliere dich nie, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst“ Dann hegte  Kalin seinen Fuß erneut. Er wollte doch nicht?! Schnell sprintete Vector los und schmiss sich gegen  Kalin und von dem Jungen weg.

„Hör auf!“, schrie der  Barianer und landete zusammen mit  Kalin hart auf dem Boden, „Hau ab! Sofort!“, rief er dem Jungen zu, welcher sich sofort aufrappelte und davon ran.

„Was soll das, Vector?“, fragte  Kalin verärgert und rammte Vector prompt die Faust in den Magen, was dem Kleinerem die Luft aus der Lunge drückte.

„ Kalin ! Vector! Hört auf!“, schrie  Yusei entsetzt.  Kalin holte erneut zum Schlag aus, aber seine Faust wurde von Jack gestoppt, welcher just in dem Moment auftauchte, als  Kalin zuschlug. Vector rappelte sich wieder auf und wollte auf  Kalin losgehen, wurde aber von  Yusei zurückgehalten.

„Lass mich los,  Yusei ! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!“, der  Barianer riss sich von  Yusei los und schaute  Kalin wütend an, „Ich hatte kein Problem damit, die Duell Gangs fertig zu machen. Aber das hier geht zu weit! Da mach ich nicht mehr mit! Ich bin raus!“

„Wie bitte?!“, schnauzte  Kalin und riss sich von Jack los.

„Du hast mich gehört“, antwortete Vector. Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Er hörte noch, wie  Kalin ihm  hinterherrief . Dass sie ein Team seien, dass sie Freunde sein. Aber Vector ignorierte ihn. Dann hörte er noch, wie  Kalin nun auch Jacks Namen rief. Aber im Moment war das dem  Barianer egal. Er ging weiter, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Es vergingen einige Wochen. Vector hatte sich eine kleine Hütte nahe der  Daedalus Brücke errichtet, wollte so etwas Abstand zu allem haben. Er dachte oft über seine Entscheidung, das Team zu verlassen, nach. War es die richtige? Immerhin hatte er gemerkt, dass  Kalin langsam dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Ein Gefühl, welches er selbst nur zu gut kennt. Jahrhunderte hatte er in einem Zustand des Wahnsinns verbracht, gefangen in seinem eigenen Kopf, ohne das Wissen, dass er dorthin manipuliert wurde. Und gerettet wurde er von Yuma und Astral, dem Feind. Zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Nachdem alle die, die durch den Nummern Krieg gestorben waren, wiederbelebt wurden, wurden alle alten Feindseligkeiten abgelegt. Na ja, zum größten Teil. Yuma hatte natürlich keine Probleme damit, sich sofort mit allen anzufreunden, aber Vector hielt weiterhin Abstand. Immerhin war er für das Meiste ja verantwortlich. Und Nash traute ihm nur so weit, wie er seinen Imperator Kollegen werfen konnte. Aber Vector konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, keinen von ihnen. Er hatte die ganze  Shitshow immerhin ins Rollen gebracht. 

„Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken“, seufzte der  Barianer zu sich selbst und lehnte sich auf den Händen zurück. Er saß ganz oben auf der  Daedalus Brücke und überschaute das Wasser, welches  Satellite von New Domino trennte, „Es bringt dir eh nichts“ Er lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Eine leichte Brise wehte, es roch nach Salzwasser und Abfall. Vector dachte kurz an Jack, er hatte ihn vor ein paar Tagen aufgesucht und ihn in einem verlassen en Gebäude gefunden. Ein altes Theater oder ähnliches, vermutete Vector, denn es besaß eine kleine Tribüne, wo sich Jack auf einem Thron-ähnlichen Stuhl Platz gemacht hatte. Das brachte Vector kurz zum  S chmunzeln. Immerhin hatte Jack schon seit Kindheitstages heraus posaunt, dass er später der King wird. Sie sprachen über  Kalin und Jacks Entschluss, das Team ebenfalls zu verlassen. Beide waren sich einig, dass  Kalin zu weit gegangen war und sie nicht mehr Die Beschützer waren, sondern genauso schlimm wie die Gangs, die sie besiegt hatten. Auch wenn der  Barianer es Jack gegenüber nicht erwähnt hatte, wusste er genau, wie  Kalins Moral sich so verzerrt hatte. Es ging um Kontrolle. Durch die Kontrolle über wer eine Duell Disk besitzt, könnte  Kalin das Duellieren in ganz  Satellite auslöschen. Keine Duell Gangs mehr. Allerdings käme dann dazu, dass es statt Karten andere n Mediums gäbe. Karten waren dagegen ja noch harmlos, außer man würde sich am Papier schneiden.  Kalin war Machtbesessen geworden, ein Kontrollfreak schon fast. Vector spielte schon mit dem Gedanken,  Kalin unter  Rangsteigerungs Zauber  Barians Krafts Einfluss zu setzen, um ihm diesen Unsinn aus dem Kopf zu jagen. Allerdings, genau wie Dr. Schmidt, wäre  Kalin dann im Schläfer Modus und würde nur auf  Vectors Befehle wieder klar im Kopf sein. Und das  Barian Symbol auf der Stirn tragen. Und das wäre ein Problem. Aber Vector wollte seinen Bruder nicht im Stich lassen, ihn nicht dem Wahnsinn überlassen.

Und dann zündete  Kalin die Bombe im Hauptgebäude der Security.

Eins der Kinder, auf welche Vector an der Brücke aufpasste, erzählte ihm davon und sofort machte sich der  Barianer auf Jack zu informieren. Ohne groß zu zögern riss er die Türen von Jacks Gebäude auf und erzählte dem Blonden, was passiert war. 

Es war eine stürmische Nacht, Blitze jagten im Sekundentakt durch den Himmel, der Donner folgte ihnen sofort. Sie fanden  Kalin in einem verlassenen Gebäude, welches umstellt war von Polizisten. Jack und Crow konnten sich an der Blockade vorbei schleichen und gelangten ins Gebäude, fanden  Kalin im Ersten Obergeschoss. Der Silberhaarige hockte zwischen zwei Fenstern, sodass er außerhalb der Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfen war, hatte seine Disk aktiviert, ging wohl davon aus, dass es Security wäre. Jack und Vector zückten ebenfalls ihre Duell Disks und  Yusei kam in diesem Moment per Hechtrolle durchs Fenster gesprungen, Disk ebenfalls bereit.  Kalin fing an zu lachen.

„Ich wusste es! Ihr sei d meine Freunde! Wir sind Die Beschützer!“,  Kalin stand auf und ging auf die Drei zu.

„ Kalin , warum machst du so etwas dummes?“, fragte Jack ihn.

„Wir sind hier, um dir den Arsch zu retten“, fügte Vector hinzu.  Kalin hörte ihnen aber nicht zu, umarmte die Drei nur und lachte, ganz deutlich nicht mehr bei vollstem Verstand.

„Jetzt sind wir zusammen!“,  Kalin ging ans Fenster, stand nun genau im Scheinwerferlicht, „Das wird das letzte Duell Der Beschützer!“, und er begann erneut zu Lachen. Vector krümmte sich der Magen. Es war, als würde er in einen Spiegel sehen.  Kalin hatte komplett den Verstand verloren. Aber anders als Vector ist er dort selbst  hineingeraten . Der  Barianer wollte sich übergeben. Schließlich schauten sich die drei Brüder seit Kindheit an und schlossen schweigend eine Entscheidung.  Kalin drehte sich zu ihnen um, als er hörte, wie alle Drei ihre Duell Disks ablegten.

„Hey. Was wird das? Kämpft ihr nicht gemeinsam an meiner Seite?“, zuerst wirkte  Kalin verwirrt, wurde aber dann wütet, „Das ist unser letztes Duell!“

„Komm wieder zur Vernunft,  Kalin “, antwortete Jack ihm.

„Wie können es niemals mit der Security aufnehmen“, warf Vector ein.

„Ihr…“,  Kalin wirkte entsetzt.

„ Kalin , wir müssen von hier verschwinden“,  Yuseis Stimme was ruhig, er versuchte  Kalin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber  Kalin wollte es nicht einsehen.

„Ich weiß, euch geht es genauso wie mir. Wenn wir die Security besiegen, dann haben wir kompletten Frieden nach  Satellite gebracht. Lasst es uns tun! Lasst uns unser letzte s Duell bestreiten!!“,  Kalin war felsenfest von seiner Sichtweise überzeugt. Nur waren es die anderen Drei schon lange nicht mehr.

„Wir sehen es nicht wie du“, sprach Jack erneut.  Kalin schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Wir sind immer noch Freunde. Deshalb wollen wir dich vor der Security beschützen“, alle drei sahen  Kalin bei  Yuseis Worten an, hofften, er würde es endlich einsehen. Dem ganzen Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende bereiten. Aber  Kalin war schon zu weit dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Es gab keine Rettung mehr. Vector erkannte das. Bevor einer der Vier aber etwas machen konnte, begann die Security damit ins Gebäude vor zu dringen. Die Vier hörten den Befehl zum Zuschlag und die Motorengeräusche der D-Wheels. Sie hatten keine andere Chance als zu flüchten. Sie flüchteten über die Feuertreppe ins nächste Gebäude und sprangen durch ein Fenster zurück auf die Straße, nutzten ihre Kenntnisse über  Satellites Straßennetz, um der Security zu entkommen. Schließlich wurden die Vier doch getrennt und  Kalin landete in eine Sackgasse. Jack und Vector fanden sich wieder und folgten den Geräuschen der Security und fanden schließlich  Yusei und  Kalin , der Letztere wurde vom Schwarzhaarigen zu Boden gedrückt. Die Drei zerrten ihren Kameraden  in ein nahe s gelegenes Gebäude ,  Yusei hielt an den Fenstern wache und Vector und Jack hielten  Kalin im Zaum. Der  Barianer nutzte etwas mehr Kraft dafür.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns finden“, warnte Jack, leichte Angst und Sorge spielte sich in seiner Stimme ab.  Yusei sah zu  Kalin , welcher ihn schwer atmend und finster anfunkelte.

„Passt auf  Kalin auf“, befahl  Yusei und verließ dann das Gebäude. Vector wusste genau, was sein Bruder vorhatte. Er würde sich für ihn opfern,  Kalin vor einer Verhaftung bewahren. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er Yuma in  Yusei . Der kleine Nervenbalg hätte sich ja auch beinah für Vector ins Feuer geschmissen, als Don Thousand dabei war Vector zu absorbieren. Hätte Vector damals nicht freiwillig losgelassen, dann hätte Yuma ebenfalls sein Ende erlebt. 

Und genau dieses Abschweifen in die Erinnerung kostete ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit. Security kam in den Raum gestürmt und verhaftete  Kalin . Jack und er wurden von weiteren Beamten nach draußen geleitet, wo  Yusei grade dabei war sich als Anführer des Teams auszugeben. Aber Security wusste genau, wer den Anführer war. Vector konnte nur zusehen, wie sie  Kalin in den Transporter zerrten. Wie nutzlos er sich doch füllte. Er spürte, wie der  Barian Lapis unter seinem Hemd anfing zu pulsierte und er legte eine Hand darüber, bevor jemand das leichte Leuchten wahrnehmen konnte.

„Du hast mich verraten!!“, waren Kalis letzte Worte an  Yusei , bevor er in den Transporter geworfen und abgeführt wurde.

Das war das letzte, was sie von  Kalin sahen.


	12. Chapter 12

Es vergangen einige Wochen.  Yusei , Jack und Vector gingen ihren eigenen Dingen nach. Jack hatte sich in sein Gebäude  zurückgezogen , wo Vector ihn auf dem Thron gefunden hatte, und verharrte dort, ließ niemanden in sein Gebiet.  Yusei hatte Rally, Blitz und  Nervin kennen gelernt und verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit mit ihnen. Vector hatte sich in sein Versteck an der  Daedalus Brücke zurückgezogen und passte auf die wenigen Kinder auf, die dort mit ihm lebten, oder passte auf Kinder auf, dessen Eltern in den Fabriken arbeiten. Und dann traf Vector auf Robert Pearson. 

Es schüttete aus Eimern, also saß Vector mit den Kindern in der kleinen Hütte. Die Kinder spielten mit ihren Duell Karten, während Vector darauf wartete, dass der Vater einer der Kinder von der Fabrik zurückkam. Dann kann ein kleiner Van die enge Straße heruntergefahren und als die Autotür aufging, stolperte der Vater hinaus und fiel komplett erschöpft zu Boden. Er musste wohl wieder hart schuften. Sofort rannten Vector und die Kinder zu dem erschöpften Mann, sein Sohn versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen. Die beiden Mitarbeiter der Fabrik, welche den Van fuhren grinsten den Mann nur gehässig an und warfen ihm sein bisschen Lohn vor die Füße.

„Hier ist  d as Geld . Die Transportkosten haben wir schon abgezogen“, lachte einer der beiden Fahrer. Vector wusste genau, dass sie das meiste des Geldes behalten haben, beuteten den armen Mann so aus. Das war einer der Gründe, die Vector so an der Fabrik hasste. Immerhin hatte der Mann ein Kind zu versorgen! Jeden Tag rackert er sich ab, für seinen Sohn, und wird dann auch noch so ausgebeutet. Der  Barianer rannte wütend auf die beiden Männer los, holte zum Schlag aus, bekam aber prompt den Regenschirm von einer der Beiden quer über den Schädel gezogen.

„Nimm das“, rief der Mann nur selbstsicher und trat Vector einmal durchs Gesicht, was den  Barianer zu Boden brachte. Dieser schlug ungünstig mit dem Kopf auf und blieb erstmal liegen. Er hörte noch, wie die Kinder besorgt nach ihm riefen und das Geräusch von zwei weiteren Motoren, welche relativ schnell  näherkamen . Dann verlor Vector kurz das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf der kleinen Couch in der Hütte und hatte erstmal brummende Kopfschmerzen.

„Das zahl ich dem Kerl heim“, lallte Vector noch leicht benebelt und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Vorsichtig. Du hast ordentlich  ein Abbekommen “, ertönte eine erwachsene Stimme neben ihm und der Orangehaarige sah einem unbekannten Mann ins Gesicht. Er hatte rötliche Haare, welche etwas wild abstanden, einen leichten Dreitages Bart und dazu einen grünen Parka und ein beiges Hemd.

„Wer bist du und was hast du hier verloren?“, entgegnete Vector etwas feindselig und erhob sich von der Couch, starrte den Mann vor sich genau an. 

„Ganz ruhig. Wir wollten keinen Stress. Wir hatten mitbekommen, wie der Fabrikarbeiten den Mann behandelt haben und wir-“, versuchte der fremde Mann sich zu erklären, aber Vector schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Wir?“, fragte der  Barianer skeptisch und entdeckte dann einen zweiten Mann, welcher sich gerade um den Vater kümmerte. Dieser hatte dunkel blondes bis rötliches Haar in einem kleinen Mohawk.

„Ich bin Robert Pearson“, stellte dich der Mann vor Vector vor, „Und das ist mein Freund, Bolton“, deute der Mann, Robert, rüber zum anderen. Vector sah sie weiterhin skeptisch an. Dann kam eines der Kinder zu Vector und sah ihn strahlend an.

„Die haben die bösen Männer in die Flucht geschlagen!“, erzählte der kleine Junge staunend. Der  Barianer sah den Jungen kurz an, seufzte dann und drehte sich dann wieder zu Robert um.

„Danke, oder so“, nuschelte Vector leicht, Robert lachte nur amüsiert. 

„Nichts zu danken“, Robert klopfte Vector leicht auf die Schulter. Der Junge ging zurück zu seinen Freunden und Vector linste Robert wieder skeptisch an.

„Also, warum sei d ihr wirklich hier. Wir sind hier an der  Daedalus Brücke. Niemand kommt hier zufällig vorbei“, der  Barianer verschränkte die Arme.

„Gut, gut. Du hast uns erwischt. Uns kam es zu Ohren, dass hier an der Brücke wohl ein kleiner Giftzahn lebt, der sich um einige Kinder kümmert. Wenn ich schätzen würde, würde ich mal behauten,  das s du das bist“, grinste Robert etwas amüsiert.

„G-Giftzahn?“, fragte Vector verwundert, „So wurde ich bisher ja noch nie genannt“

„Wie auch immer. Ich hatte gehofft mit dir reden zu können. Bolton und ich passen ebenfalls auf ein paar Kinder auf und wir dachten, vielleicht möchtest du bei uns mitmachen. Wir wollen den Kids auch ein paar Dinge mit auf den Weg geben, damit sie es später nicht so schwer haben“, fing Robert an zu erzählen, „Wenn du willst, dann kannst du gerne mal vorbei kommen mit den Kids. Wir sind in dem alten Farmhaus oben auf dem kleinen Hügel. Ihr  sei d jeder Zeit willkommen“

„Ich überlege es mir“, antwortete Vector nach kurzem  Ü berlegen. Robert nickte lächelnd. Kurz danach fuhren Robert und Bolton wieder, boten dem Vater und seinem Sohn an sie heimzufahren und taten dies dann. Kurz danach brachte Vector die restlichen Kids ins Bett und legte sich dann ebenfalls hin. Er dachte über Roberts Angebot an. Ein kurzer Besuch würde ja nicht schaden. Im Moment hatte Vector ja eh nichts  B esseres zu tun.

Nur einen Tag später besuchte Vector Robert und Bolton mit den Kindern. Und dann am nächsten Tag und den Tag darauf. Vector stimmte Robert zu und schloss sich den Beiden an und half den Kindern. Gemeinsam zeigten sie den Kiddies an alten Duell Disks, wie diese funktionierten, wie man sie repariert. Sie brachten ihnen verschiedene Berufsbezogene Fähigkeiten bei, damit sie später eigenständig Geld verdienen können und nicht von den Fabriken ausgebeutet werden. 

Vector fühlte sich wohl bei Robert, mochte ihn sehr. Sah ihn als eine Art Mentor an. Und weihte ihn eher unwillig  in sein kleine s Geheimnis ein, wenn auch anders, als gedacht. 

Vector war umzingelt von ein paar alten Duell Gang Mitgliedern, die noch eine kleine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatten. Es kam zum Duell und die Männer gingen Vector gehörig auf den Nerv. Denkend, dass sie alleine wären, nutzte Vector etwas mehr  Barian Kraft, um realen Schaden zu verursachen. Allerdings nicht  allzu stark, nur stark genug, um die Duellanten weinend davon rennen zu lassen. Allerdings sah Robert dies.

„Du hast realen Schaden verursacht“, erklang seine Stimme und Vector drehte sich schnell zu ihm um, starrte ihn an, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Der  Barianer begann zu stottern. Wie erklärte er jetzt das?! Er dachte, es wäre sonst keiner da!

„Das sind Psy-Kräfte, stimmst? Ich  hab davon schon mal gehört“, der Ältere legte nachdenklich sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Vector nickte nur stumm.

„Das ist echt beindruckend“, staunte Robert, „Erinnere mich daran, mich nie mit dir anzulegen, Giftzahn“

„Ich  hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen“, schmollte Vector leicht beleidigt. Robert dachte also, er hätte Psy-Kräfte? Vector hatte auch schon davon gehört. Das wäre keine so schlechte Erklärung dafür. Auch wenn es eine Lüge ist, aber hey, wann macht er das mal nicht. Zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Farmhaus und sprachen darüber, was sie den Kindern als Nächstes beibringen könnten.

Dann brachte Robert die Pläne für den Motor. Ein selbst gebauter Motor, komplett aus  Satellite Materialen gemacht. Der Plan war es, so Aufmerksamkeit von der City zu bekommen, den Leuten von  Satellite zu zeigen, dass man etwas selbst erreichen kann, aber hauptsächlich war es für die Kinder da. Damit sie lernen, selbst etwas erschaffen. Es brauchte viele Versuche und Prototypen, Fehlschläge und kleine Errungenschaften. Aber der selbstgebaute Motor nahm nach und nach Form an.

Ein paar Monate später brach dann das Feuer aus.

Vector war gerade auf dem Weg zu Robert, als er schon vom Weiten die Rauchschwade sah. Wie vom Teufel besessen rannte er los.

„Robert!“, schrie er laut und besorgt, als er ins brennende Gebäude rannte. Er sah die zerbrochene Öllampe auf dem Boden, mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit die Ursache des Brandes. Dann hörte Vector  ein leise s Stöhnen rechts von ihm und sah Robert. Begraben unter einem der Metallpfeiler der Decke, Flammen umhüllten ihn. Er lebte noch!

„Robert! Halt durch! Ich hol dich da raus!“, rief Vector und rannte zu ihm, musste kurz anhalten, als ein paar brennende Holzstücke von der Decke vor ihm zu Boden fielen. Seine Arme, welche er aus Reflex hochgehoben hatte, schmerzten durch die Flammen, die ihn dort getroffen hatten.

„Vector“, kam es schwach von Robert, versuchte sich mühsam aufzurichten. Soweit es ging mit dem  Metal l auf seiner Hüfte.

„Robert, was ist hier passiert?“, wollte Vector wissen, leichte Panik in seiner Stimme.

„Das ist unwichtig“, antwortete Robert, das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, „Ist was  P ersönliches. Viel wichtiger ist, dass du das  Blackbird hier raus schaffen musst“, damit warf er Vector seine Duell Disk zu, welche er am Arm hatte. Hatte er sich duelliert?

„Das  Blackbird ?“, fragte Vector verwirrt. Was soll er mit dem D-Wheel? Er muss Robert hier raus schaffen! Und das  prompt o ! Der  Barianer spürte deutlich, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen kamen. Ob das jetzt durch die Hitze und den Rauch kam, oder weil er panische Angst um Robert hatte, wusste er nicht.

„Pass auf die Kinder auf“, sprach Robert schwach. Vector sah ihn entsetzt an. Will Robert etwa damit sagen, dass er hier sterben wird?! 

„Mach das gefälligst selbst!“, schrie der  Barianer schließlich und ließ seine Kontrolle über sich selbst los. Robert starrte ihn entsetzt an, als  Vectors Augen plötzlich anfingen in einem grellen Magenta zu glühen. Nicht die Iris, nein, der ganze Augapfel glühte auf. Ebenso wie der kleine Stein, den Vector um den Hals trug. Robert hatte die Kette schon  ein  paar Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Kleinere hatte ihm erzählt, dass es wohl eine Art Familienerbstück sei. Kurze Zweifel kam in dem sterbenden Mann auf, wurde aber daraus gerissen, als plötzlich eine Art Windstoß von seinem Freund ausging und die Flammen sich zurückzogen. Als würden sie weggehalten, wie von einer Barriere… Robert sah sich kurz um, auch wenn jede Bewegung höllisch schmerzte und sein Blickfeld schon sehr verschwommen war. Es war ihm, als würde eine Art Schimmer die Flammen abhalten. Plötzlich war das schwere Gewicht auf seinem Unterkörper weg. Entsetzt starrte er Vector an, welcher den Metallfeiler hochgehoben hatte, als wäre es nichts, und dieses genau so leicht wegwarf. Dann fiel ihm  Vectors Schatten hinter dem Kleineren auf, welcher durch die Flammen geworfen wurde. Es war wahrscheinlich nur sein langsam Schwindendes Augenlicht, aber er könnte schwören, dass  Vectors Schatten Flügel hatte? Allerdings keine gefederten, nein, die sahen eher dämonisch aus. Bekam er jetzt schon Halluzinationen? War das das Ausmaß von  Vectors Psy-Kräften? Robert wollte sprechen, aber seine Verletzungen nahmen ihm die Kraft dafür. Der  Barianer hob den sterbenden Mann mit Vorsicht hoch, setzte ihn behutsam auf das D-Wheel und schob ihn so nach draußen und den Hügel hinab, weg vom Feuer. Am Fuße des Hügels angekommen, nahm Vector seinen Mentor vorsichtig vom D-Wheel und wollte sich die Wunden anschauen. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen dämmerte langsam ab.

„Du wirst wieder“, hörte Robert leise von Vector, „Ich bring dich zu Doktor Schmidt. Der kriegt das hin“ Vector weinte, das wusste Robert, er hörte ihn schniefen und seine Stimme bebte. Er wusste aber auch, dass er nicht mehr lange hat. Die Verbrennungen an seinem Körper und die inneren Verletzungen waren zu groß. 

„Vector…“, versuchte Robert zu sagen, „Ich zähle auf dich“, kamen seine Worte brüchig, versuchte Vector anzulächeln. Dieser sah ihm heulend an.

„Nein! Doktor Schmidt kriegt dich wieder hin!“, schrie Vector verzweifelt, „Du kommst durch. Alles wird wieder gut. Wir suchen uns einfach einen neuen Standort. Wir müssen den Kindern doch noch so viel beibringen“

„Vector…“

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen! Ich brauch dich, Robert! Ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchmachen“, Vector war verzweifelt und panisch, das konnte Robert deutlich hören. So sehr Robert auch wollte, so sehr er bei Vector und den Kindern bleiben wollte, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Er würde sterben. Das wussten beide. Vector brach noch mehr in Tränen aus, Robert legte ein letztes, schwaches Lächeln auf.

„Pass auf die Kinder auf, Giftzahn“, mit diesen letzten Worten schwand Roberts Lebenskraft endgültig. Das einzige was man noch hörte, war das laute Knistern und Knirschen des brennenden Gebäudes und  d en gequälten Schrei des  Barianers .

Erst am Morgen kam Bolton zum Ort des Geschehens. Das Gebäude war bis auf die Grundsteine niedergebrannt. Nur wenige den Metallpfeiler standen noch, kohlrabenschwarz gebrannt durch die Flammen. Schutt und Asche zog sich über den Ort, an dem das Haus einst stand. 

„Was ist hier passiert? Hoffentlich geht es Robert gut“, dachte sich Bolton, „Das muss ein heftiger Brand gewesen sein“

Am Fuße des Hügels sah er Vector und Robert, zusammen mit Roberts  Blackbird . Der Rothaarige lag auf dem Boden, schien sich nicht zu bewegen. Und Vector saß zusammen gekauert neben ihn, hob seinen Kopf als er hörte, wie Bolton näherkam. Der Kleinere sah ihn mit  b lutunterlaufen e n Augen an. Er sah erschöpft aus. Hatte er etwa geweint? Besorgt näherte sich Bolton ihnen, kniete sich neben Vector. Er wollte gerade fragen, was passiert ist, als er Robert anschaute. Da wurde ihm klar, das s Robert tot war. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, wie er Roberts Leichnam anstarrte. Ungläubig, das dies wahr war. Überall sah er Verbrennungen verschied e nen Grades. An dessen Kleidung klebte getrocknetes Blut. Dann sah er noch mal zu Vector. Dieser hatte Verbrennungen am Unterarm und Händen. Hatte er etwa Robert daraus gezogen? Zusammen mit dem D-Wheel? Was zur Hölle war hier passiert? Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um Vector, merkte sofort, wie dieser zitterte. Bolton konnte und wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was der arme Junge miterleben musste. Vorsichtig zog er ihn in eine Umarmung und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Der  Barianer fing erneut an zu weinen und krallte sich in Boltons Jacke. Dieser fing schon an darüber nachzudenken, wo sie Robert begraben sollten. Sollten sie Security Bescheid geben? Für den Moment schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Zuerst musste er sich um Vector kümmern. Alles andere käme später.


	13. Chapter 13

Seit dem Brand waren einige Wochen vergangen. Robert wurde auf dem Friedhof in  Satellite begraben, es war einer der wenigen Flecke, die nicht von Müll und Schrott bedeckt waren und sogar noch etwas Grünfläche hatte. Der Sicherheitsdienst wurde über den Brand informiert und sie untersuchten die Brandursache. Die Untersuchung ergab, dass die zerbrochene Öllampe die Brandursache war. Das alte Holz des Gebäudes war brandanfällig und fing daher schnell Feuer. Die Kinder und die wenigen Eltern kamen zur Beerdigung. Bolton konnte einen der wenigen Priester in  Satellite auftreiben, welcher einige Worte sagte. Eine lange Zeremonie war es nicht. 

Vector hatte sich an die  Daedalus Brücke  zurückgezogen und verließ den Schuppen für einige Tage nicht, rappelte sich aber dann schließlich doch wieder auf, die Kinder brauchten ihn schließlich. Er überlegte, was er für die Kinder tuen könnte, während er sich Roberts Schwarzflügel Deck ansah und damit vertraut machte. Wichtig war, den Kindern Essen zu besorgen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihnen gut ginge. Hätte man Vector früher gesagt, dass er sich irgendwann um einen Haufen Waisenkinder kümmern würde, hätte er nur gelacht. Wie sich die Dinge doch geändert haben. 

Es verlief mal so gar nicht wie geplant war. Vector hatte sich in ein Warenlager des Sicherheitsdienstes geschlichen, da er gehört hatte, dass dort eine große Anzahl beschlagnahmter Lebensmittel waren. Frische Lebensmittel. Ausgestattet mit einem großen Beutel, war er ins Lager geschlichen, hatte alle Alarmanlagen umgangen, füllte den Beutel und wäre fast wieder draußen gewesen, wenn nicht eine Gruppe Idioten dieselbe Idee gehabt hätte und den Alarm ausgelöst hätte. Und so wurde Vector festgenommen, vor Gericht gestellt und ins Institut gesteckt. Na ja, Gericht konnte man es nicht wirklich nennen. Er wurde mit Handschellen an einen Stuhl gebunden und der Richter sprach das Urteil. Das Verabreichen eines Verbrechermales und Inhaftierung ins Institut. Der Laser, mit dem das Mal tief in die Haut gebrandmarkt wurde, war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zum See der bösen Absichten in der  Barian Welt, welcher eine Säure ähnliche Flüssigkeit enthielt. Aber dennoch brannte der Laser höllisch und Vector biss sich auf zu Zunge, um keinen Mucks zu machen.  Das Verbrechermal begann genau mittig unter seinem linken Auge, ging gut 2 cm nach unten, knickte dann kurz in Richtung Ohr und machte dann wieder den Fall bis zum Kiefer.

„Nach dem Rechtssystem von New Domino City, symbolisiert dieses Mal Inkompatibilität!“, hallte die harte Stimme des Richters durch den Raum, „Dies bedeutet, dir ist es nicht gestattet in unserem Rechtssystem zu leben!“ 

Vector knurrte leise, als er in einen der Transporter gehen musste, welche zum Institut fuhren. Er musste einen Monat in Untersuchungshaft bleiben, für ein Umerziehungsprogramm und dann musste er zwei Monate ins Institut, um die Strafe abzusitzen. Erst dann könne er wieder raus. Aus dem kleinen Fenster des Transporters konnte Vector die Haftanstalt schon sehen. Es war eine Festung aus Beton und wer weiß wie viele Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Der Wagen fuhr durch das dreifach gesicherte Tor und hielt dann an. Beim Aussteigen wurde  Vectors Mal von einem Beamten gescannt.

„Du bist Y4ZX1-70. Von  heute an wirst du mit dieser Nummer angesprochen“, meinte der Beamte harsch und Vector musste sich diese Nummer wohl merken. Dann wurden sie zu den Zellen gebracht. 

„Um Punkt 14 Uhr beginnt das Umerziehungsprogramm. Frühstück ist um Punk 7 Uhr und Abendessen um Punkt 18 Uhr. Von 19 Uhr bis 22 Uhr ist Freigang in der Großen Halle. Wer dagegen verstößt, wird in Einzelhaft gesteckt und bekommt keine Mahlzeiten“, nach der Tonlage des Wärters zu urteilen, hatte er dies wohl schon so oft gesagt, dass es ihm wohl langsam zum Hals raushing. In seiner Zelle angekommen, legte sich Vector erstmal auf eins der zwei Betten und ignorierte seinen Zellengenossen, welche r aber genau das gleiche tat und beide daher kein einziges Wort wechselten. Er würde insgesamt drei Monate hier verbringen, sich per  Barian Kräften aus dem Staub machen, wäre eine dumme Idee. Es würde nur große s Aufsehen erregen und Fragen aufwerfen, zudem könnten sie ihn leicht durch das Mal wiederfinden und wieder einsperren. Wahrscheinlich auch länger als jetzt. Um die Kinder müsste er sich auch keine großen Sorgen machen, er hatte ihnen mehrfach gesagt, dass wenn es mal seien sollte, dass der Sicherheitsdienst ihn erwischt, dann sollen sie zu Martha und dortbleiben, bis er sie abholen würde. Durch die drei Monate musste er wohl oder übel durch. Aber ein gutes hatte es trotzdem. Wenn er dann in einem Monat im Institut wäre, könnte er dort nach  Kalin suchen und mit ihm reden. 

Der erste Monat verging relativ schnell und Vector wurde ins Institut umgesiedelt. Am zweiten Tag dort, erkundige er sich bei anderen Insassen nach  Kalin , da er ihn am ersten Tag nicht finden konnte.

„ Kalin ? Wie  Kalin Kessler, der von den Beschützern?“, hackte einer der Männer nach, mit denen Vector am  Sprechen war. Der  Oranghaarige nickte.

„ Ey , du bist doch auch einer von denen“, warf ein Zweiter ein, „Du bist dieser Kleine, der Lockvogel“

„Nenn mich nie wieder klein, wenn du deine Kniescheiben behalten willst“, Vector legte extra Wert darauf, dass man deutlich in seinen Augen sehen konnte, dass er es  ernst meinte und keine Scheue zeigen würde ihm die Kniescheiben rauszureißen. Der Mann wisch kurz zurück und blieb dann still.

„Kessler war hier“, antwortete der erste Mann, „War in Einzelhaft,  soviel ich weiß. Soll wohl  nen Bullen den Kopf eingeschlagen haben, als sie ihn verhaftet haben“ Das überraschte Vector jetzt etwas. Von der Explosion, die  Kalin gelegt hatte, wusste er. Aber er hatte einen Beamten verletzt, in der Nacht der Verhaftung? Wenn sich der  Barian genau erinnerte, hatte  Kalin dann nicht etwas auf seiner Kleidung gehabt? Allerdings war es so dunkel, dass Vector es für Dreck gehalten hatte.

„Und er hat wohl vor ein paar Wochen dann den Löffel abgegeben. Die haben dem auch nix zu Essen gebracht.  Hab ich zumindest gehört“ Vector gab nur ein leises „huh“ von sich und ging dann weg. Seine Beine trugen ihn zurück zu seiner Zelle, wo er sich stillschweigend in sein Bett legte.  Kalin war also tot. Plötzlich finge seine Gedanken an fuchsteufelswild durch seinen Kopf zu rasen. “ Kalin ist tot!” “Du hättest mehr tun sollen!” “Du hättest es wissen sollen!” “Du hättest es früher merken müssen!” “Du wusstest genau, dass es soweit kommen würde!” “Es ist deine  Schuld !”

“Deine  Schuld !”

Deine  Schuld !

** Deine  ** ** Schuld ** ** ! **

Immer und immer wieder rang dieser Satz durch seinen Kopf, hämmerte durch seinen Schädel, als würde man ihm mit einem Vorschlaghammer den Schädel einschlagen. Vector biss sich die Lippen blutig, als er seine Tränen im Kissen erstickte. 

3 Jahre waren vergangen. 3 Jahre seit Vector im Institut war. In der Zeit hatte er ab und zu nochmal  Yusei getroffen, von ihm erfuhr er auch, dass Jack es in die City geschafft hatte. Die genauen Umstände hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihm allerdings nicht erzählt. Spät am Abend saß der  Barianer oben auf der unfertigen  Deadelus Brücke und trank ein Bier. Die Kinder waren in der Hütte und duellierten sich. Momentan passte Vector auf Fünf Kinder auf, Taiga,  Kokoro ,  Ginga ,  Daichi und  Hikari . Alle Fünf liebe Kinder, gute Kinder. Der  Oranghaarige sah Richtung City, welche hell in der Nacht leuchtete. Dann, ganz urplötzlich, überkam ihm ein tiefer Schauder, welcher bis in seine Knochen reichte. Er vernahm  die Präsenz einer Energiequelle. Einer überaus mächtigen Energiequelle. Dann fielen die gesamten Lichter in der Stadt aus und ein rotes Leuchten kam von Richtung des Duell Stadiums. Vector stand auf, ließ seine Flasche achtlos fallen, welche dann die Brücke hinab rollte, ehe sie hinunterfiel und im Wasser landete. Sein Lapis begann unter seinem Shirt zu pochen, reagierte auf was auch immer da im Stadium vor sich ging. Also versuchte Vector sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wer da im Stadium sein könnte. Er spürte Jack. Zwar hatte er dies all die Jahre nicht mehr gemacht, aber seinen Ziehbruder würde er überall herauspicken können. Aber da war noch jemand bei ihm. Es fühlte sich...bekannt an. Sehr bekannt sogar. Fast wie...

** Yusei **

Wie vom Blitz getroffen wusste Vector, dass es Jack und  Yusei waren. Sein zweiter Bruder hatte es also auch in die City geschafft. Ein Duell. Sie duellierten sich. Und diese Energie. Es war dieselbe, die von Jacks Rotdrachen  Erzunterwelter ausging. Nur so, so viele tausende Male stärker. Der  Barianer konnte es bis in die letzten Winkel seines Körpers spüren, wie eine berauschende Ekstase, und oh so sinnesraubend. So  _ gut  _ hatte sich Vector schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Und dann passierte es, jenes, worauf Vector seit seiner Ankunft in  Satellite gewartet hat. Das rote Leuchten bündelte sich und aus dem Stadium empor - mit einem göttlichen Gebrüll, welches durch ganz  Satellite und New Domino City hallte – stieg der  Legendärer Roter Drache. Der  Barianer fixierte ihn förmlich, nicht anderes ging in ihm vor. Er hatte ihn gefunden.  Quetzalcoatl. Das Wesen, welches seinen Freund mit sich nahm. Und dann plötzlich wurde Vector etwas anderes klar.

Jack und  Yusei

Jack und  Yusei duellierten sich. Ihr Duell hat den Feuerroten Drachen heraufbeschworen. Von  Yusei ging dieselbe Energie aus, wie von Jack.  Yusei hatte das Mal bekommen. Ein leises Lachen begann in ihm zu blubbern, ehe es stetig lauter wurde und in einem lauthallenden, manischen Lachen endete. 

“ _ Brüderchen _ ~!”, hallte seine leicht verzerrte Stimme über den Pier. Dann starrte er wieder den Drachen an, wessen Licht langsam schwand. Mit einer leichten  singsang Stimme flüsterte er dann: “ Hab ich dich~”


	14. Chapter 14

Seit dem Duell zwischen Jack und  Yusei im Duell Stadium von New Domino City waren nun ein paar Tage vergangen. Vector konnte in Erfahrung bringen, dass  Yusei am Ende das Duell verhaftet und ins Institut geworfen wurde. Jedoch war er wohl sehr schnell wieder raus. Dann kamen die News über den Fortune Cup und Vector brachte den uralten, kleinen Fernseher auf Vordermann, damit seine Kids sich die Duelle angucken konnten, nachdem sie ihn mit ihren großen Kulleraugen dazu überreden konnten. Sie versammelten sich alle vor dem kleinen Fernseher, eine Decke unter ihnen ausgebreitet, damit sie nicht direkt auf dem dreckigen Boden saßen. Gebannt starrten die Kinder auf den Bildschirm, als die Live-Übertragung des Fortune Cups begann.

“Ladies und Gentlemen! Der Fortune Cup fängt nun endlich an!”, die energiereiche Stimme des Moderators schallte aus den Lautsprechern, als ein spektakuläres Feuerwerk den Start des Turniers verkündete. Eine  G ruppe Cheerleader brachte die Menge in Stimmung, als plötzlich ein starker Wind im Stadium wehte und ein Wirbelwind entstand. Und aus diesem Wirbelwind, mit schallendem Gebrüll, erschien Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler.

“Rotdrachen Erzunterweltler ist erschienen!”, kam der Kommentar des Modertors, während der Drache durch das Stadium flog und schließlich auf einer Erhöhung auf der Duellplattform landete. Gefolgt von dem hallenden Geräusch eines D-Wheel Motors und nur kurz darauf kam Jack auf seinem D-Wheel, dem Wheel  of Fortune, auf die Rennstrecke geflogen, drehte eine kurze Runde, ehe er -unnötig, wie Vector fand- die Rennstreckenbande als Rampe nutzte und vor seinem Erzunterweltler auf der Bühne landete. Der Blonde nahm seinen Helm ab und lieferte seine “berühmte”  Catchphrase .

“Es gibt nur einen King, und das bin ich!”, das Publikum rastete völlig aus, die Kamera schwenkte durch die Menge und zeigte die unzähligen Fans, “Wer fordert mich zum Duell heraus?”

Das war das Signal für den Moderator die Teilnehmer bekannt zu geben: “Und hier sind Sie! Die glücklichen Duellanten, die das Glückslos erhalten haben, eine Chance  für  ein Duell gegen den King persönlich!” Teile der Duellplattform öffneten sich, als die 8 Duellanten präsentiert wurden. Als die Kamera die Nahaufnahmen der Teilnehmer zeigte, stockte Vector kurz.

“Das ist doch... das Mädchen aus dem Garten”, dachte sich Vector, “ Akiza ”

Dann stoppte die Kamera beim letzten Duellanten.  Yusei , mit einem brandneuen Verbrechermal auf der Wange. Vectors Mund zog sich zu einem breiten, Grinsekatze-ähnliche m Grinsen. Gut, dass die Kinder vor ihm saßen und dies nicht sahen. “Drei Auserwählte an einem Stück. Jackpot", Vector blieb still. Dann fing die Menge im Stadium an Yusei auszubuhen, ehe einer der Duellanten, ein großer, muskulöser junger Mann, sich das Mikrofon vom Moderator krallte.

“Hallo alle zusammen, mein Name ist Boomer. Als einer der hier stehenden Duellanten will ich euch fragen, was seht ihr?”, Bommer zeigte auf  Yusei , “Dieser Mann ist ein Duellant, ausgewählt wie der Rest von uns auch. Egal ob man  ein Mal hat oder nicht, solange man ein Deck besitzt, sind wir alle gleich. Hier gibt es nichts, für das man sich schämen müsste. Wenn ihr ihn nur durch eure rosa-roten Brillen anschaut, dann sind eure Worte nichts weiter als angezettelte Gewalt!” Damit beendete er seine Ansprache und drückte dem Moderator das Mikro wieder in die Hände. Im Stadium war es still, alle etwas geschockt über die plötzliche  R ede und ließen sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen. D ieser Boomer hatte ganz schön Mumm, dachte sich Vector, den Leuten von New Domino City solch eine Predigt zu halten.

“Der ist ja voll cool”, staunte Taiga mit großen Augen, die beiden anderen Jungs stimmten mit ein.

D ie Stille  im Stadium  wurde von Rex Goodwin unterbrochen, welcher anfing der Rede von Bommer zu applaudieren. Kurz darauf schloss sich das ganze Stadium an. Dann erhob sich Goodwin von seinem Platz. 

“Vielen Dank für deine herzergreifende Rede, Bommer. Was ich hier in der Arena vorbereit habe, ist genauso, wie du gesagt hast. Ich, Rex Goodwin, habe dieses Turnier ins Leben gerufen um zu zeigen, dass ein Unterschied in Status und Wohlstand für Duellanten von keinem Wert sind. Gleichberechtigung, ganz egal, wer man ist . ” Erneut brach das Stadium in Applaus aus.  Eine absolute Lüge, dachte sich Vector nur.  Dann erschien das Turnier Diagramm auf den Bildschirmen und der Moderator verkündete die Duelle der ersten Runde.  Yusei vs. Shira , Boomer vs. Luna, Gill  Randsborg vs. Akiza Izinski , Professor Frank  vs. Commander Koda. Vector sah sich die Aufteilung an.  Yusei’s Duell wird wahrscheinlich ein Turbo Duell werden und auf  Akizas Duell freute er sich schon etwas.

Dann verließe die Duellanten erstmal die Arena und gingen in den Aufenthaltsraum. Nur nach wenigen Minuten  ertönte dann wieder Musik und der Moderator verkündete das  e rste Duell.

“Einen großen Applaus für unsere ersten Duellanten! Ich bin mir sicher, Kinder auf der ganzen Welt werden jetzt wohl eifersüchtig aus sie sein. Sie ist unsere jüngste Teilnehmerin! Ein kleiner Duellengel direkt aus dem Himmel, die junge Miss Luna! Und ihr Gegner, der Mann, der die  he rzzerreiß ende Rede gehalten hat! Bommer, der schwarze Sturm! Beide stehen sich in einem Master Duell gegenüber. Na dann Duellanten, schüttelt euch die Hände” Boomer und Luna schüttelten die Hände und dann begann das Duell auch schon. Der erste Zug gehörte Boomer.

“Ich ziehe und aktiviere Sternenexplosion. Ich zahle 500 Lebenspunkte und kann dann das Level eines Monsters meiner Wahl um Eins reduzieren. Ich reduziere das Level meines Level 5 Beschwörungsreaktor SK auf Level 4 und beschwöre es in Angriffsposition! Dann setze ich noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug” [Boomer LP: 3500]

Luna schien etwas zögerlich, aber als sie dann ihre Karte zieht änderte sich das schlagartig: “Ich rufe  Morphtronisches Celfon in Angriffs Position. Mister, ich werde dir mal zeigen, wie toll mein  Morphtronisches Deck ist!” Vector hob kurz eine Augenbraue. Die Art Deck hätte er jetzt nicht von einem Jungen Mädchen erwartet, obwohl er doch zugeben musste, dass Luna etwas  tomboyish rüberkam.

“Zuvor aktiviere ich noch den Effekt von Beschwörungsreaktor SK”, warf  Boomer ein, “Wenn ein Monster auf die Spielfeldseite meines Gegners beschworen wurde, nimmst du 800 Punkte Schaden”, SK verursachte zwei kleine Wirbelwinde aus seinen Turbinen, welche Luna 800 Lebenspunkte abzog. 

“Nicht schlecht, Mister, aber mein  Morphtronisches Deck wird nicht so leicht verlieren!”

“Na dann, dann zeig mir die Power deiner  Morphtronischen ” 

“Hätte ich so oder so getan! Ich aktivere den Effekt von  Celfon ,  Dial on! Wenn er in Angriffsposition ist, wählt er eine zufällige Nummer und ich kann dieselbe Anzahl an Karten von meinem Deck umdrehen und ansehen. Und wenn die letzte  K arte ein Level 4 oder niedriger Morphtronisches ist, kann ich dieses Spezialbeschwören”,  Celfon landete auf Zwei, “Ich kann  zw ei Karten ziehen und die  Z weite  iiiist ... haha! Ich beschwöre  Morphtronische Boomboxen im  Verteidungsmodus ! Dann setze ich noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!” [Luna LP: 3200]

Boomer begann seinen zweiten Zug: “Ich ziehe und beschwöre Fallenreaktor Y FI im Angriffsmodus. Battle. Mein Fallenreaktor greift dein  Celfon an . ”

“Darauf habe ich gewartet . ”, konterte Luna, “ I ch aktiviere die Falle  Morphübergang , durch ihren Effekt wird  Celfon in die Verteidigung gesetzt und dein Angriff annulliert!”

“Du scheinst ein paar gute Tricks draufzuhaben, allerdings aktiviere ich darauf den Effekt von meinem Fallenreaktor, da du eine  F alle aktiviert hast bekommst du 800 Punkte Schaden. Und wir führen den Kampf weiter, Beschwörungsreaktor greift deine  Boomboxen an!” Der Angriff schien allerding s nichts zu bewirken.

“Die Attacke auf  Boomboxen war wirkungslos und wurde negiert”, kommentierte der Moderator.

“ Hehe ! Wenn  Boomboxen im Verteidigungsmodus ist, kann es einmal pro Zug einen Angriff annullieren”, antwortete Luna.

“Dann aktiviere ich die Falle Schadens Beschwörung. Wenn mein Monster dein e s nicht zerstören konnte, dann kann ich 800  L ebenspunkte zahlen und ein Level 4 oder niedrigeres Monster von meiner Hand beschwören. Ich Spezialbeschwöre Zauberreaktor RE von meiner Hand. Dritter Kampf, Zaubereaktor, greif  Boomboxen an” Lunas  Boomboxen wurden zerstört und Boomer beendete seinen Zug mit einer verdeckten Karte.

[Boomer LP: 2700]

[Luna LP: 2400]

“Ich hoffe Luna gewinnt”, meinte  Hikari , “Dieser Boomer ist voll gruselig”

“Nein, er ist voll stark!”, warf  Daichi ein.

“Hey, hey, beruhig euch. Das Duell ist noch nicht vorbei”, beruhigte Vector die Kinder. 

“Du scheinst viel Spaß zu haben, aber hast du nicht gemerkt, in was für Schwierigkeiten du steckst?”, fragte Boomer und die Kids sahen wieder wie gebannt auf dem Fernsehbildschirm , “Die drei Reaktoren Monster haben sich auf meinem Feld versammelt. Du hast direkten Schaden durch Fallenreaktor und Beschwörungsreaktor Effekte erhalten. Das heißt Zauberreaktor hat einen ähnlichen Effekt. Konntest du das etwa nicht hervorsehen?”

Vector sah dem Duell gespannt z u , genau wie seine Kids. Aber Boomer hatte recht, Luna war nun durch alle drei Reaktoren  i n die Ecke gedrängt. Egal was sie nun spielen würde, sie würde durch die Effekte Schaden nehmen und sich so selbst langsam aus dem Spiel hauen. 

Luna schien wieder mit sich zu hadern, bekam aber dann einen selbstsicheren Ausdruck. Luna begann ihren Zug und  aktivierte den Effekt von  Celfon im Verteidigungsmodus.

“Wenn  Celfon sich im Verteidigungsmodus befindet, wählt er eine zufällige Zahl und ich kann dieselbe Anzahl Karten von meinem Deck abheben und anschauen”,  Celfon landete auf  der  Drei und Luna sah sich die oberen drei Karten an und legte sie dann wieder aufs Deck zurück. Als nächstes  ä nderte sie  Celfon in den Angriff und aktivierte den Effekt und es landete auf  der  Eins, woraufhin Luna die oberste  K arte von ihrem Deck zog und Morphtronischer Datatron in Angriffsposition spezialbeschwor. Auf Reaktion darauf aktivierte sich Beschwörungsreaktors Effekt und Lunas Lebenspunkte sanken auf 1600. 

“Los geht’s!”, verkündete Luna, “Mit  Dataron sende ich ein Monster von meinem Feld in den Friedhof und du bekommst 600 Punkte Schaden. Ich wähle  Celfon ”, Boomers Lebenspunkte  f ielen auf 2100, “Als nächste Tribute ich  Datatron und Tributbeschwöre Apparateschlepper!” U nd da Beschwörungsreaktors Effekt nur einmal pro Zug aktiviert, blieb Luna von Effektschaden befreit : “ Nun schicke ich  Morphtronischer Magnet in den Friedhof und für jedes  Morphtronisches Monster, das von meiner Hand auf den Friedhof geschickt wird, erhält Apparateschlepper 800 Angriffspunkte. Als nächstes aktiviere ich den Zauber Fabrik der 100 Maschinen. Durch den Effekt werden alle Monster in meinem Friedhof verbannt und Apparateschlepper erhält 200 ATK für jedes verbanntes Monster und damit hat er nun 2900 Angriff spunkte ” Allerdings aktivierte sich nun wieder der Effekt von Zauberreaktor und Lunas LP fielen auf 800 runter. Wenn Bommer nur jetzt noch einen weiteren Effekt seiner Reaktoren aktiviert, wäre das Duell vorbei. Dann griff Luna Fallenreaktor an. Das Publikum feuert sie lautstark an , genauso wie Kids vor dem Fernsehen. Vector musste sie erstmal beruhigen, damit sie den Rest des Duells überhaupt noch mitbekamen.  Der Angriff erzeugte eine große Rauchwolke, welche Boomers Feld komplett einhüllte. Als diese sich langsam legte, lachte Boomer etwas.

“Du magst zwar noch jung sein, aber du hast die Ehre eines Kriegers. Die Attacke war meisterhaft”, lobte Boomer das junge Mädchen, “Ich aktiviere die Falle Delta Reaktor. Ich kann die Karte aktivieren, indem ich meine drei Reaktoren auf den Friedhof schicke und  kann  so meine Fliegende Festung SKY FIRE Spezialbeschwören . ”

“Die Fallenkarte des Schicksals hat sich aktiviert!”, warf der Moderator ein, “Ein unglaubliches Monster ist erschienen! Das wird garantiert Lunas Ende sein”

“Ich aktiviere den Effekt meiner Fliegenden Festung SKY FIRE. Ich schicke eine Karte von meiner Hand auf den Friedhof und zerstöre ein Monster auf deinem Feld!”, durch die Zerstörung von Apparateschlepper musste Luna ihren Zug beenden und Boomer griff sie direkt an und beendete so das Duell. 

“Das Duell ist vorbei! Bommer zieht in die nächste Runde ein!”, verkündete der Moderator laut.

Vector sah auf den Bildschirm und überlegte. Es wäre ja schon interessanter die Duelle in Person zu sehen und irgendetwas an dieser Luna störte ihn , also schloss Vector den Entschluss sich ins Stadium einzuschleichen. Während der Pause zwischen den Duellen wandte er sich an die Kids.

“Kids, ich muss noch etwas erledigen, ich weiß aber nicht, wie lange das dauert”, er stand auf und klopfte sich den leichten Staub von der Hose.

“Aber dann verpasst du doch die ganzen Duelle??”, meinte  Ginga leicht entsetzt.

“Dann müsst ihr mir halt nachher alles genau erzählen”, antwortete Vector lächelnd. Die Kinder nickten nur und dann verließ Vector die kleine Hütte. Er schwang sich auf das  Blackbird und fuhr etwas von der Hütte weg, aber auch nur so weit, dass die Kinder  glaubten , dass er auch wirklich weggefahren  war . Dann versteckte er das D-Wheel an der üblichen Stelle. Er hatte schon ein paar Mal kleine Ausflüge in die City gemacht. Aus einem kleinen Beutel, den er versteckt hatte, holte er etwas altes Make-Up, um damit sein Verbrechermal abzuschminken. Es war zwar nicht 100% sein Hautton, aber schon nah genug dran. Vom Schwarzmarkt hatte er sich mal einen Störsender geholt, der das Signal des Verbrechermales unterbr ach . Und nach ein paar Modifikationen und etwas Barian Energie, hielt die Störung nun für ein paar Stunden an. Dann öffnete er ein Überlagerungsnetzwerk und machte sich auf zum Stadion in New Domino City.


	15. Chapter 15

Vector betrat die City in der Nähe des Stadiums und sah sich kurz etwas um. Der Vorplatz war noch voll mit Menschen. Zum  Eingang hin waren Standbuden aufgebaut mit Essen, Trinken und Merchandise. Dahinten konnte man große Lastwagen sehen, wozu genau die jetzt waren, hatte Vector keinen Plan. Im Stadium selbst war er bis her noch nicht gewesen, daher war ein Netzwerk zu gefährlich, da er das Layout des Gebäudes nicht kannte und so wie es aussah musste man die Eintrittskarten wohl erst im Gebäude vorzeigen. Etwas vom Stadium weg stand ein Parkhaus, wo Autos noch reinfuhren und Vector kam eine Idee. Er betrat das Parkhaus durch den Treppenhaus Eingang und in der 2. Etage kam ihm ein Mann so Mitte 20 entgegen.

“Ah, Entschuldigen Sie?”, Vector sprach den Mann höflich an, “Sind Sie wegen dem Fortune Cup hier?”

“Ja, warum fragen Sie?”, antwortete der Mann etwas verwirrt. Dann holte Vector  Barians Kraft heraus und aktivierte sie: “Oh, ich habe nur eine Frage zu Ihrem Ticket”, sagte er lächelnd. Nur wenige Minuten später saß der Mann in seinem Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause und Vector stand mit einem Ticket in der Hand in der Schlange. Er kam auch ohne Probleme durch den Einlass, da nur das Ticket abgestempelt wurde. So konnte sich Vector ganz gemütlich auf der Tribüne auf den zugewiesenen Platz seines Tickets setzten, und das grade rechtzeitig für den Start des zweiten Duells. Das Stadium verdunkelte sich, als das große Display die nächsten zwei Duellanten zeigte.  Akiza und ein komischer Typ in einer Ritterrüstung.

“Unser Held hat seinen Auftritt!”, hallte die Stimme des Moderators, live war sie viel aufgedrehter als im Fernsehen, stellte Vector fest, “Aus Eisen und Blut, der Ritter der Gerechtigkeit! Der erfahrene Held! Was für ein Duell wird er uns wohl heute zeigen?  Sir Gill de  Randsborg ”, damit öffnete sich wieder die Lucke des Arenabodens und der Duellant wurde durch die Hebebühne hochgefahren.

Dann zog der Mann ein Schwert auf eine sehr dramatische Weise und hielt es dem Himmel entgegen: “Ich schwöre bei meinem Schwert! Als ein Nachfahre der antiken Ritter, werde ich dieses Duell erobern!”

Vector verpasste sich mental einen Schlag gegen die Stirn und er war sich sicher, würde  Durbe das sehen, würde dieser wohl aus Scham im Boden versinken, denn das war einfach nur peinlich. Aber der Menge schien es zu gefallen und jubelte lautstark drauf los.

“Sir Gill de Randsborg hat soeben den Sieg erklärt!”, die Worte des Moderators brachte die Zuschauer nur noch mehr in Stimmung.

“Der ist ja beliebt”, hörte Vector eine ältere Stimme nur zwei Reihen vor ihm.

“Er ist ein Idiot, der von Gerechtigkeit prahlt, aber seine Skills sind echt”, meinte ein muskulöserer Mann neben dem Alten. Seine Haare waren bläulich und standen in Zacken kreisförmig vom Kopf ab. Irgendwie kam der Typ Vector bekannt vor. “Na klar, das ist Bolt Tanner!”, dachte sich Vector, “Der hatte doch mal gegen Jack verloren und war im Institut gelandet” Dann sah Vector einen allzu bekannten türkisen Haarschopf mit zwei Zöpfe auf der anderen Seite des alten Mannes sitzen. Und ein weiterer mit nur einem Zopf, “Zwillinge?”, Vector wurde aber durch die nächste Ansage des Moderators aus den Gedanken gerissen.

“Und hier ist seine Herausforderin! Neben Duellerfahrung und Skills, bringt diese wunderhübsche Dame auch viele Mysterien mit sich!”, genau wie zuvor wurde die Duellantin per Hebebühne in die Arena gebracht, “Werden wir heute die Geburt eines neuen Ausnahmetalents sehen?  Akiza Izinski !”

“Ich  hab das Gefühl sie schonmal gesehen zu haben”, sprach er Zwilling mit nur einem Zopf. Vector zog leicht verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.

“Wir haben sie doch vorhin erste gesehen”, der Knirps daneben gehörte wohl mit zur Bande.

“Nein, nicht das. Irgendwann davor”

Vector musste leicht grinsen. Das war die Stimme von dem “Mädchen” aus dem ersten Duell, aber die saß doch gerade neben ihrem Zwilling. Die beiden hatten wohl die Plätze getauscht. Der  Barianer fand d as irgendwie süß, richtete aber dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Duell. 

“Selbst wenn du eine Dame bist, ich zeige keine Gnade!”, verkündete der Ritter laut und aktivierte seine Duell Disk, welche geformt war wie ein Schild, Akiza tat dies ebenfalls. Der erste Zug gehörte Randsborg.

“Ich ziehe! Ich rufe Maskierter Ritter LV 3. Dann aktiviere ich seinen Effekt. Persona Blast! Du erhältst 400 Punkte Schaden!”,  Akiza stand einfach nur monoton da, als sie von dem hellen Strahl des Effekts mit voller Breitseite getroffen wurde. Fast schon emotionslos kam sie Vector vor. “Dann aktiviere ich die Zauberkarte Level UP. Ich sende Maskierter Ritter LV 3 auf den Friedhof und Spezialbeschwöre Maskierter Ritter LV 5”, der kleine Ritter wuchs dann in Größe und die LV 5 Variante nahm dessen Platz ein und Randsborg aktiviert auch dessen Effekt und fügte  Akiza weitere 1000 Schadenspunkte zu. Dann beendete er seinen Zug mit einer verdeckten Karte. 

“Durch eine überwältigende Kombo, hat  Akiza schon 1400 Punkte Schaden genommen, bevor ihr Zug überhaupt angefangen hat!”, fasste der Moderator nochmals kurz zusammen. 

[ Randsborg LP: 4000]

[ Akiza LP: 2600]

“Ich ziehe”, verkündete  Akiza genauso monoton, wie sie dreinschaute, “Ich rufe Efeumauer in  Verteidigungs Position. Dann aktiviere ich Samen der Täuschung, diese Karte lässt mich ein Level 2 oder niedrigeres Pflanzen Monster spezialbeschwören. Ich rufe mein Level 1 Empfänger Monster Kopierpflanze in Verteidigungs Position. Dann aktiviere ich den Effekt. Kopierpflanze nimmt die Stufe eines deiner Monster an”,  Akiza zeigte auf das einzige Monster, das  Randsborg kontrolliert, Maskierter Ritter LV 5. Die Wurzeln von Kopierpflanzen schlangen sich umher, bis es schließlich aussah wie eine Kopie des Ritters. 

“Eine Synchro Beschwörung!”, rief Randsborg laut.

“Ich stimme meine Level 5 Kopierpflanze auf meine Level 2 Efeumauer ein”, damit verschwanden beide Monster in dem grellen Licht, welches die Synchro Beschwörung einläutete, “Die kalten Flamme umhüllen die ganze Welt. Schwarze Blume, blühe!”, eine grelle, violette Lichtsäule schoss hinter ihr vom Himmel auf den Boden und das erste, was man sah, waren die dornigen Ranken, gefolgt von Schwingen aus Rosenblättern, “Erscheine, Schwarzer Rosendrache!” Mit einem lauten Gebrüll und einem Sturm aus schwarzen Rosenblättern, erschien der Drache hinter ihrer Meisterin. Vector konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, er konnte Drachen nicht wirklich leiden –dank Tachyon hauptsächlich- aber dieser Drache, _ war wunderschön _ . Der Sturm wütete weiter durch die Arena, ein echter Sturm. Vector fing eine der Blütenblätter mit der Hand, auch diese waren echt. Waren das diese  Psykräfte , von denen Robert mal sprach? Er konnte die enorme Kraft spüren, die von  Akiza ausging.  _ Wahrlich prachtvoll! _

“Hexe, enthülst du schon deine wahre Gestalt?”, stotterte  Randsborg kurz. Dann fing das Geflüster in der Menge los. Etwas von einer maskierten Hexe, die diesen Drachen benutzt. Die Hexe der Schwarzen Rose. Vector hatte auf seinen kleinen Ausflügen in die Stadt von ihr gehört, aber sie noch nie gesehen. Furcht machte sich in der Menge breit.

“Hexe! Ganz gleich was für ein Ass du aus deinen Ärmeln ziehst, mein stählernes Herz wird nicht schwanken!”, verkündete der Ritte mit starker und zuversichtlicher Stimme, aber  Akiza blieb davon unbeeindruckt, ihr Blick war schon fast kalt. 

“Sie ist ganz anders, als damals. Was wohl in der Zeit mit ihr  passiert ist?”, fragte sich Vector selbst.

“Was soll dieser Blick in deinen Augen?”, fragte Randsborg, aber Akiza ging nicht drauf ein.

“Der Effekt von Schwarzer Rosendrache aktiviert sich. Wenn diese Karte als Synchro Beschwörung gerufen wurde, zerstört sie alle Karten auf dem Spielfeld. Black Rose Gale!” Mit einem lauten Gebrüll des Drachen tat sich erneut ein Sturm aus Rosenblättern in der gesamten Arena auf.

“Was passiert hier? Ein Sturm nimmt die gesamte Arena ein!”, rief der MC laut in sein Mikrofon, während alle Karten auf dem Duell Feld zerstört wurden. Schwarzer Rosendrache mit einbezogen.

“Der Drache zerstört sich selbst, nur um das ganze Feld zu räumen?”, dachte sich Vector leicht überrascht. Nachdem der Drache das Feld verlassen hatte, legte sich auch der Sturm recht schnell.

“Ich setzte eine Karte verdeckt. Dann spiele ich den Feldzauber Schwarzer Garten”, fuhr Akiza fort und Ranken wuchsen aus dem Boden unter ihr und formten eine Hülle aus Dornen und schwarzen Rosen. Damit beendete sie ihren Zug.

“Ist das der Garten, in dem sich die böse Kreatur versteckt?”, so langsam ging Vector dieses Gelabere von  Randsborg auf den Sack und war sehr dafür, dass  Akiza kurzen Prozess mit ihm macht.

“Pass auf die Falle der Hexe auf!”, rief jemand aus der Menge.

“Vielen Dank, für deine Unterstützung!”, antwortete  Randsborg , “Aber keinen Grund zur Sorge! Mein Zug, ich ziehe! Von meiner Hand aktiviere ich den Zauber Der lebendig heimkehrende Krieger. Dadurch kann ich meiner Hand ein Monster vom Typ Krieger von meinem Friedhof meiner Hand hinzufügen. Kehre zurück, Maskierter Ritter LV 3! Stolze Krieger sind unsterblich!”, der Ritter erschien wieder auf dem Feld, wurde aber sofort von Ranken gepackt und auf die Knie gezwungen.

“Solange Schwarzer Garten aufgedeckt auf dem Spielfeld ist, werden die Angriffspunkte jedes Monster halbiert und ein Rosen Token wird in Angriffsposition auf die Spielfeldseite des Gegners beschworen”, eine große Rose blühte vor Akiza auf, während die Angriffspunkte des Ritters auf die Hälfte fielen, “Du befindest dich im Schwarzen Garten. Dieser höllische Garten ernährt sich von dem Leben anderer Monster, um seine Blumen blühen zu lassen”

“Die Angriffspunkte von Maskierter Ritter kommen nicht gegen die des Rosen Tokens an!”, verkündete der Moderator, da das Token 800 ATK hatte und der Ritter nun nur noch 750 ATK. Seinen Effekt konnte  Randsborg aber aktivieren und fügte  Akiza weitere 400 Punkte Schaden zu, welche sie aber erneut nicht ins Schwanken brachte. Daraufhin aktivierte  Akiza ihre verdeckte Falle.

“Ich aktiviere die Karte Doppelgänger. Wenn ich Effektschaden durch ein Monster erhalte, nimmst du den Schaden ebenfalls”,  Rosenblätter flogen auf ihn zu und seine Lebenspunkte fielen um 400.

“ Woah ! Obwohl er bist jetzt unbeschadet blieb, haben sich  Randsborgs Lebenspunkte schließlich verringert!”, warf der MC laut ein. Dann formte sich eine kleine Schnittwunde auf  Randsborgs Wange. Das Sorgte dafür, dass das Publikum in noch mehr Angst verfiel und Sachen wie “Hexe!”, “Wie kannst du es wagen!” und “Verschwinde!” rief. Vector konnte das nicht verstehen, es war doch nur ein kleiner Schnitt, nichts Dramatisches.  Randsborg wusch sich die paar Tröpfchen Blut mit einem Taschentuch weg: “So, die Hexe nutzt also ihre Kräfte, um ihren Gegnern realen Schaden zuzufügen”, dann zeigte er mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf  Akiza , “Wer bist du wirklich!?”

“Ich bin anders, als ihr alle”, und zum allerersten Mal in diesem Duell lag etwas wie Emotion in  Akizas Gesicht. Hass und Feindseligkeit. Und Vector... er konnte sie irgendwie verstehen. Sie war anders, hatte Fähigkeiten, die sonst keiner hier hat und davor fürchteten sich die Leute. Sie verstanden es einfach nicht. Akiza tat Vector etwas leid.

“Du Hexe, was hast du vor?!”, schrie Randsborg sie an. Er setzte nur zwei Karten verdeckt und beendete seinen Zug.

[ Randsborg LP: 3600]

[ Akiza LP: 2200]

“Ich ziehe. Ich aktivere den Ausrüstungszauber Mal der Rose. Damit übernehme ich die Kontrolle über eins deiner Monster. Maskierter Ritter LV 3, komm zu mir” Das Mal der Rose erschien auf der Stirn des Ritters, welcher dann die Seite wechselte, sich vor Akiza hinkniete und ihr per Handkuss die Treue schwor. Und dies schien  Randsborg wütend zu machen.

“Fühle den Schmerz des Schwertes des Verrats. Maskierter Ritter LV 3 greift dich direkt an”  Randsborg nutze seine Duell Disk als Schild gegen den Angriff seines Monsters, wurde aber durch die Wucht des Schwertes nach hinten  gedrückt . 

“Du hast die Allianz eines Monsters geändert. Du bist wahrhaftig eine Hexe. Du kämpfst mit finsteren Mitteln”

“Ich rüste Maskierter Ritter LV 3 mit Rachsüchtiger Diener aus. Mit dieser Karte, wenn die Kontrolle über ein Monster geändert wird, dann erhält der neue Besitzer Schade in Höhe der originalen Angriffspunkte des Monsters. Und in der End Phase endet der Effekt von Mal der Rose und der Maskierte Ritter kehrt zu dir zurück. Spüre den Angriff des Verräters”  Randsborg konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und wurde von dem Schwert seines eignen Monsters getroffen.

[ Randsborg LP: 1350]

[ Akiza LP: 2200]

“ Akiza ist angsteinflößend! Durch die Kombo mit Mal der Rose und Rachsüchtiger Diener, hat sie dem Ritter einen Haufen Schaden zugefügt!”, kommentierte der MC, während  Randsborg sich von dem Schaden erholte.

“Mein Kampf fängt gerade erst an! Ich aktivere die Falle Level Änderung! Diese Karte aktiviert sich in der End Phase des Gegners. Ich sende ein LV Monster von meinem Feld auf den Friedhof und kann ein Monster von meinem Friedhof Spezialbeschwören, ohne dessen Beschwörungsvorgaben zu beachten ”, maskierter Ritter LV 3 verließ das Feld und damit auch mal der Rose und Rachsüchtiger Diener, “Kehre zurück. Maskierter Ritter LV 5!”

“Was für ein Comeback! Die Spezialbeschwörung bricht  Akizas Combo!”, das Publikum jubelte zusammen mit dem Moderator. Allerdings fiel auch Maskierter Ritter LV 5 dem Schwarzen Garten zum Opfer und ein weites Token blühte auf  Akizas Feld auf. Damit war ihr Zug zu Ende.

“Hexe! Aber selbst dich in deinem niederträchtigen Garten zu verstecken, wird dir nichts bringen! Das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit wird dich verfolgen, wo auch immer du bist! Ich ziehe! Und damit aktiviert sich der Effekt von Maskierter Ritter LV 5 und er wird zu Maskierter Ritter LV 7!” Erneut wuchs der Ritter in Größe und erreichte nun seine Finale Form, gefolgt vom lauten Gejubel der Zuschauer. Aber auch dieser Ritter war vor dem Schwarzen Garten nicht sicher und ein drittes Token blühte vor Akiza auf.

“Deine Augen. Ich weiß, was du denkst. Wenn sich der Monster Effekt aktiviert, hast du vor mit Doppelgänger zu countern. Aber ich bin vorbereitet. Ich rüste Maskierter Ritter LV 7 mit Ruhmesschild aus”

“Ausgezeichnet”, hörte Vector Bolt zu den anderen Vier sagen, “Wenn ein Monster, dass mit Ruhmesschild ausgerüstet ist, angreift, kann der Gegner keine Zauber oder Fallen dagegen aktivieren”

“Und wenn es dem Gegner Kampfschaden zufügt, kann es eine Zauber- oder Fallenkarte zerstören”, fügte das braunhaarige Kind hinzu.

Dann ließ  Randsborg seinen Ritter eins der Token angreifen. Zwar können  die Token nicht im Kampf zerstört werden, aber Schaden erhielt  Akiza trotzdem. Und durch den Effekt von Ruhmesschild, zerstörte er die Karte Doppelgänger. Dann aktivierte er den Effekt von Maskierter Ritter LV 7, was in einer explosionsartigen Rauchwolke endete, aber  genauso wie zuvor ließ dies  Akiza kalt.

[ Randsborg LP: 1350]

[ Akiza LP: 50]

“Hexe, das ist dein letzter Zug! Du kannst nicht mehr fliehen!”,  Randsborg war sehr überzeugt von seinem Sieg.

“Ja. In diesem Zug wird es vorbei sein”, erwiderte  Akiza nur und begann ihren Zug, “Ich aktivere den Effekt von Schwarzer Garten” Der Garten begann zu welken, die Blüten trockneten aus und die Ranken brachen in sich zusammen: “Ich zerstöre diese Karte und alle Monster vom Typ Pflanze auf dem Feld. Dann kann ich ein Monster vom meinem Friedhof spezialbeschwören, dessen Angriffspunkte gleich ist der addierten Angriffspunkte der zerstörten Monster” 

“Sie hat drei Rosen Token zerstört, die jeweils 800 Angriffspunkte haben! Zusammen ergibt das 2400!”, rechnete der MC für jeden zusammen, der noch nicht kapiert hatte, wen  Akiza zurückrufen wird, “Das heißt, das Monster, das auf jeden Fall zurückrufen wird ist...”, die violetten Flammen, welche aus den Resten des Gartes emporstiegen, unterstrichen nur, was jeder nun fürchtete. 

“Schwarzer Rosendrache!”, rief  Akiza und beendete so den Satz des Moderators und ihr Drache erhob sich erneut mit einem lauten Schrei.

“Es ist da! Schwarzer Rosendrache!”, rief der MC in sein Mikro, “Aber  Akiza musste einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen. Da der Fluch des Schwarzen Gartens nun verflogen ist, steigen die Angriffspunkte des Maskierten Ritters LV 7 wieder auf die normalen 2900!”

“Wieso hast du Schwarzer Garten geopfert? Du gibst freiwillig den Sieg auf. Hexe, hast du unter dem Druck den Verstand verloren?”, hinterfragte  Randsborg . Dieser hatte wohl keine Ahnung, in wie vielen Schwierigkeiten er nun steckte, soviel war Vector klar. 

Dann entnahm  Akiza eine Karte aus ihrem Friedhof: “Der Effekt von Schwarzer Rosendrache. Indem ich ein Monster vom Typ Pflanze von meinem Friedhof aus dem Spiel entferne, werden die Angriffspunkte deines Monsters zu 0. Rose  Restriction ”, Schwarzer Rosendrache zerbiss eine Darstellung der Efeumauer und ihre Ranken schlangen sich um den Maskierten Ritter.

“Battle. An den Ritter, der falsche Gerechtigkeit sprüht, spüre meine Flammen von kalter Trauer. Black Rose Flare!”, der erbärmliche Schrei nach Gnade des Ritters fiel auf taube Ohren, während das Publikum stillschweigend mit ansah, wie  Randsborg den Flammen von Schwarzer Rosendrache zum Opfer fiel. Vector musste sich eine Hand vor den Mund halten, um sein gehässiges und grausames Grinsen zu verbergen. Schließlich brachten die Wucht und die Hitze der Flamme auch das Publikum zum Schreien. Als er Rauch sich schließlich legte, fielen die Menschen wieder ins Schweigen und mussten mit ansehen, wie  Randsborg ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel. Schließlich brachte ein lauter Schrei einer verängstigten Zuschauerin die Masse wieder in Rage und sie beschimpften Akiza.


	16. Chapter 16

10 Minuten später war  Randsborg per Krankenwagen ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden und der Moderator kündigte das nächste Duell an: “Nach der Tragödie des zweiten Duells, sind wir schon gespannt auf das dritte Duell!”  Yusei war nun an der Reihe. Vector musste auch feststellen, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie  Yuseis D-Wheel überhaupt aussah. Er hatte zwar hier und da mal was davon gehört, dass  Yusei an etwas schraubte, aber nachdem Jack rüber in die Stadt war, hatte er davon nichts mehr gehört. Der  Barianer war also sehr gespannt.

“Also hört alle genau zu! Das ist, worauf ihr alle gewartet habt! Das erste Turbo Duell!”, verkündete der MC laut und die Menge jubelte laut, “Unser erster Fahrer wurde speziell ausgewählt, um am Fortune Cup teilzunehmen,  Yusei Fudo !” Wie schon im Fernsehen immer gezeigt wurde, kam auch  Yusei , samt dramatischer Rauchwolke, über eine kleine Rampe auf die Rennstrecke geflogen und bremste nach der Landung an der Startlinie ab. Und sofort fing das Publikum an ihn zu beschimpfen, dass er doch verschwinden soll und  dass er in der City nichts zu suchen hat.

“Du schaffst das,  Yusei !”, rief der Junge der Zwillinge. Kannte  Yusei die etwa? Vector fragte sich, was sein Brüderchen wohl sonst so alles in der City erlebt hatte?

“Sein Gegner ist  Shira , der wiederbelebte Sensenmann!”, genau wie  Yusei , kam der zweite Duellant über eine Rampe auf die Rennstrecke und hielt neben  Yusei an.

“Wir zählen auf dich, Sensenmann! Verlier nicht gegen ‘nen Typen mit Mal! Mach ihn platt!”, waren nur einige der Sprüche aus dem Publikum.

“Alle sind so gemein. Die müssen ihn doch nicht gleich so hassen...”, sagte der nicht-Luna Zwilling und Vector stimmte zu. 

“Das Duell kann nun endlich losgehen! Setzt den Spielfeldzauber Tempo Welt!”, nach Aufforderung des MC aktivierten  Yusei und  Shira beide Tempo Welt und die Arena bekam eine violette Färbung durch den Spielfeldzauber. Vector sah sich kurz um, am Rand des Daches der Arena hingen wohl überall die Projektoren dafür. “Tempo Welt hat nun das Spielfeld übernommen! Nun können nur noch Tempozauber aktiviert werden!”, dann erschien der Countdown für den Start über der Startlinie, “Da ist der Countdown des Schicksals! Es wird Zeit für ein Turbo Duell!  Acceleration !” damit sprang der Countdown auf Grün und beide Fahrer beschleunigten sofort,  Yusei hatte die Führung. Aber dann warf  Shira seinen Mantel ab und ein lautes überraschtes Keuchen ging durch die Menge.

“Sorry, für die Warterei! Hunter Pace ist da!”, verkündete Nicht-Shira laut. War das nicht der Typ, der zweimal in Folge gegen Jack verloren hatte?

“Was für eine Wendung!”, rief der MC verblüfft in sein Mikro, “Unter der Kapuze ist der feurige Duellant, der sein Leben riskierte, um den King zu besiegen! Hunter Pace!” Der MC schien nicht zu wissen, ob er das Duell abbrechen soll oder nicht.  Yusei aber hingegen schien die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Kurz darauf schien der MC aber die Bestätigung für das Duell zu bekommen: “Die Veranstalter haben das Okay gegeben! Das Duell geht weiter!” Dies zog ein lautes Jubeln von jedem in der Arena und auf den großen Displays erschien “GO”.  Yusei und Hunter kamen in die erste Kurve, aus der Hunter zuerst rauskam, damit  gehörte der erste Zug ihm.

“Ich ziehe und rufe Brennender Totenkopf! Dann setzte ich noch drei Karten verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!”, Brennender Totenkopf erschien neben Hunters D-Wheel, die drei verdeckten Karten wurde kurz gezeigt, verschwanden aber dann, sowie es in einem Turbo Duell üblich war. Dann war  Yusei an der Reihe und beide Fahrer erhielten die erste Tempozählmarke.

“Ich ziehe. Ich rufe Tempo Krieger im Angriffsmodus!”

“ Yusei geht direkt in die Offensive!”, kam der Kommentar vom MC, als eins von  Yuseis Signatur Monstern das Feld betrat, “Durch seinen Effekt, verdoppeln sich die Angriffspunkte von Tempo Krieger, wenn er in dem Zug angreift, indem er beschworen wurde!” Und genau dies passierte auch, da Yusei sofort in die Battle Phase überging.

“Ich aktiviere die Falle Null Wache! Indem ich die Angriffspunkte eines meiner Monster auf 0 reduziere, kann es in diesem Zug nicht durch den Kampf zerstört werden”, konterte Hunter dem Angriff, aber da Brennender Totenkopf nun 0 ATK hatte, bekam Hunter den vollen Schaden des Angriffes verpasst. Zwar überlebte sein Monster den Angriff, aber mit 1800 Punkten Schaden würde Hunter jetzt eine Tempozählmarke verlieren. Vector schaute auf die große Anzeigetafel und sah ..., dass sich die Zählmarken nicht verändert hatten. Was?

“Ich aktiviere meine Falle, Untergangs Beschleuniger! Wenn ich Kampfschaden nehme, erhalte ich für jede 500 Punkte eine Tempozählmarke!”, erklärte Hunter und seine Zählmarken stiegen auf Vier hoch, was die Menge erstaunen lies, “Sehr ihr?! Ich, Hunter Pace, habe das unschlagbare Tempo  Beschleunigungs Deck erschaffen!”

Hunter wurde nur noch mehr angefeuert und  Yusei beendete seinen Zug mit zwei verdeckten Karten.

[Hunter LP: 2200 SP: 5]

[ Yusei LP: 4000 Sp: 2]

“Ich ziehe und aktiviere den Tempozauber Beschwörungsbeschleuniger. Wenn ich Vier oder mehr Tempozauber habe, kann ich ein Level 4 oder niedrigeres Monster von meiner Hand spezialbeschwören. Ich rufe Totenkopf Sockel! Dann  tribute ich meine beiden Monster und rufe als Tributbeschwörung Totenkopf Flamme! Und wenn Totenkopf Sockel für eine Tributbeschwörung genutzt wurde, kann ich eine Karte ziehen” Dann griff Hunter Tempo Krieger mit Totenkopf Flamme an und zerstörte so  Yuseis Monster und senkte seine  Tempozählmarken auf Eins.

“Durch eine Fabelhafte Kombo, konnte Hunter ihre Lebenspunkte knapp auf Gleichstand bringen!”, warf der MC ein und Hunter bekam erneut Zuspruch von der Masse. Vector musste zugeben, dass es gar keine so schlechte Kombo war.

“Ich fange grade erst an!”, rief Hunter, “Seht und staunt! Ich aktiviere meine Permanente Falle  Speedbooster !”, ein extra Set an Booster materialisierte sich über den abtstehenden Auspuffen des D-Wheels und Hunter gewann nochmal an Geschwindigkeit, “Das ist das Potenzial des Tempo  Beschleunigungs Decks! Ich fange gerade erst an, Yusei. Ich kann diese Falle aktivieren, wenn ich mehr Tempozählmarken habe wie mein Gegner. Während deines Zuges kann ich so viele deiner Angriffe negieren, wie der Unterschied zwischen unseren Tempozählmarken ist und einmal in meinem Spielzug kann ich dir Schaden zufügen, in Höhe des Unterschieds unserer Tempozählmarken mal 100!” Dies tat Hunter dann auch direkt und aktivierte den zweiten Effekt und fügte Yusei Schaden zu, wodurch Hunter nun mehr Lebenspunkte hatte. Mit einer verdeckten Karte beendete er seinen Zug.

[Hunter LP: 2200 SP: 6]

[ Yusei LP: 1900 Sp: 2]

“Na, wie ist das? Egal wie schnell du fährst, du kannst mich nicht mehr sehen!”, verhöhnte Hunter  Yusei . Oder das wollte er zumindest, denn als er sich umdrehte, saß  Yusei ihm genau im Nacken. Erschrocken sah Hunter auf sein Display und sah, dass  Yusei die Falle Schnellstrom aktiviert hatte. Aber Vector hatte die Aktivierung der Karte auch nicht mitbekommen. Yusei muss sie in Hunters Zug aktiviert haben, als dieser seinen Tempozauber gespielt hatte. Und durch den Effekt der Karte stiegen  Yuseis Tempozählmarken auf Sechs, genau wie die von Hunter.

[Hunter LP: 2200 SP: 6]

[ Yusei LP: 1900  Sp : 6]

“Das macht Spaß,  Yusei ! Aber, kannst du mit mir mithalten?”, dann kettete er Beschleunigungszone an, wodurch seine eignen Tempozählmarken um Fünf stiegen. Er konnte die Karte aktivieren, da  Yusei Tempozählmarken ohne den Effekt von Tempo Welt erhalten hatte. 

[Hunter LP: 2200 SP: 11]

[ Yusei LP: 1900  Sp : 6]

Damit gewann Hunter noch viel mehr Geschwindigkeit und raste  Yusei davon. Hunter musste durch das ganze Adrenalin lachen und keiner konnte ihm das wirklich übelnehmen.

Yusei fuhr seinen Zug fort und spielte ebenfalls den Tempozauber Beschwörungsbeschleuniger: “Durch den Effekt von Beschwörungsbeschleuniger rufe ich Stachelschrauben Igel in die Verteidigung, dann normalbeschwöre ich  Gerümpelsynchronisierer !” Vector kannte diese Kombo, denn jetzt würde  Yusei seinen Tempo Krieger durch  Gerümpelsynchronisierer vom Friedhof zurück aufs Feld holen und dann  Gerümpelkrieger als  Synchrobeschwörung rufen. Und genau das tat  Yusei auch und  Gerümpelkrieger bekam die Angriffspunkte von Stachelschrauben Igel durch seinen Effekt dazu. Allerdings war der Angriff für nichts, da die Falle  Speedbooster den Angriff annullierte. Mit einer verdeckten karte beendete  Yusei seinen Zug.

[Hunter LP: 2200 SP: 12]

[ Yusei LP: 1900  Sp : 7]

“D-Da ist es! 12 Tempozählmarken! Das höchste, was es gibt!”, verkündete der MC überwältigt.

“Ich aktiviere den Tempozauber Beschleunigungsziehen und ziehe zwei Karten!”, Hunter sah sich die zwei Karten an, fing an laut zu lachen und hielt eine der beiden Karten hoch, “Da ist sie! Der Tempozauber Das Ende des Sturm!!”, viele der Zuschauer, Vector mit einbegriffen, lehnten sich geschockt etwas nach vorne, “Das ist die Karte vom King! Ich werde dir zeigen, wie ein King sich mit dieser Karte duelliert! Ich aktivere Das Ende des Sturm! Ich kann diese Karte aktivieren, wenn ich Zehn oder mehr Tempozählmarken habe!” Wie die Karte schon sagte, bildete sich ein gigantischer Sturm, der alle Monster vom Feld fegte und beide Spielen bekamen 300 Punkte Schaden für jedes ihrer Monster.

“ Yuseis Lebenspunkte sind auf 1300 gefallen! Aber Hunter hat auch sein eigenes Monster zerstört, daher kann er nicht angreifen! Was wird er jetzt wohltun!?”

“Das habe ich doch alles kalkuliert”, meinte Hunter nur gelassen, “Ich nehme meinen Totenkopf Flamme vom Friedhof aus dem Spiel und kann so ein Monster spezialbeschwören! Komm raus, Überschall Totenkopf Flamme!!” Ein Zentaur aussehende Variante von Totenkopf Flamme mit satten 3000 ATK erschien auf dem Feld.

“Nicht nur hat er alle Monster auf dem Feld zerstört und Schaden verteilt, er hat sogar ein hochrangiges Monster gerufen! Was für eine perfekte Kombo!!”, staunte er MC laut und sprach damit wohl den meisten Zuschauern aus der Seele, “Das Tempo  Beschleunigungs Deck ist zum Fürchten!”

“Das ist das Ende! Überschall Totenkopf Flamme, greif  Yusei direkt an!” Vector fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als  Yusei wie erhofft seine treue Eisenschrottvogelscheuche aktivierte und so den Angriff abwehrte. Vor dem Effekt von  Speedbooster konnte er sich jedoch nicht schützen. “Und durch den Effekt von Überschall Totenkopf Flamme, erhältst du 400 Punkte Schaden für jeden Brennenden Totenkopf in meinem Friedhof!”

[Hunter LP: 1900 SP: 12]

[ Yusei LP: 400  Sp : 8]

“Ich ziehe und aktiviere den Tempozauber Runterschalten”,  Yuseis D-Wheel fiel zurück, als sich seine Tempozählmarken auf Zwei reduzierten. Verwirrt zog Vector die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso sollte  Yusei sowas tun? Es sei denn... Es sei den  Yusei will diese Differenz für etwas nutzen. 

“Durch den Effekt von Runterschalten kann ich zwei Karten ziehen. Dann rufe ich  Nitro Synchron”, ein weites allzu bekanntest Monster erschien auf dem Feld, “Wenn ich ein Empfänger Monster auf dem Spielfeld habe, kann ich Stachelschrauben Igel vom meinem Friedhof spezialbeschwören. Dann aktiviere ich die Falle Geben und Nehmen. Ich beschwöre ein Monster von meinem Friedhof auf deine Spielfeldseite in Verteidigungsposition!”,  Gerümpelsynchronisierer erschien auf Hunters Feld und Vector war sich sicher, dass  Yusei nun Nitrokrieger rufen würde, “Dann erhält eins meiner Monster das Level des spezialbeschworenen Monsters hinzu”, dann verschwanden der nun Level 5 Stachelschrauben Igel und der Level 2 Nitro Synchron im Licht der Synchrobeschwörung, “Unsere Gedanken vereinen sich zu einer neuen Kraft! Werde zum Pfad, der den Weg erhellt! I Brenne auf, Nitrokrieger!”

“Das ist nutzlos! Solange ich  Speedbooster habe, kannst du mich nicht angreifen!”, Hunter hatte  Yusei nun fast von hinten eingeholt, nicht mehr viel und er würde ihn überrunden. Durch den Effekt von Nitrokrieger konnte  Yusei eine weitere Karte ziehen.

“Ich spiele den Tempozauber Vorsprungsturm!”, verkündete  Yusei laut. Vector grinste breit, damit hatte  Yusei gewonnen. Vorsprungsturm kann nur dann aktiviert werden, wenn der Gegner zehn oder mehr Tempozählmarken hat, dann werden alle Zauber und Fallenkarten auf dem Spielfeld zerstört. Deshalb hatte  Yusei eben seine Zählmarken reduziert, stellte Vector fest, er hatte alles auf diese eine Karte gesetzt. “Kannst dich wohl immer auf dein Deck verlassen, was?”, murmelte der  Barianer leise. Hunters  Speedbooster wurde zerstört und Nitrokrieger bekam satte 1000 ATK durch seinen eigenen Effekt hinzu, da  Yusei einen Zauber gespielt hatte. Damit griff Nitrokrieger Hunters Monster an und konnte es erfolgreich zerstören und durch den zweiten Effekt von Nitrokrieger, wurde  Gerümpelsynchronisierer in den Angriff gewechselt und Nitrokrieger konnte auch diesen zerstören. Hunters D-Wheel bremste von selbst ab, als seine Lebenspunkte auf 0 fielen. 

Yusei ging zu Hunter rüber, dieser lachte und versprach  Yusei , dass er das nächste Duell nicht verlieren würde. 

Das nächste Duell war zwischen zwei Männern, Professor Frank und  Kodo  Kinomiya . Allerdings interessierte sich Vector nicht wirklich dafür und verließ die Tribüne. Es war eh das letzte Duell des Tages und er machte sich langsam auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Die Kinder fragten sich bestimmt schon, wo er blieb und er wollte sie nicht lange warten lassen. Er machte noch kurz einen Abstecher zur nächsten Toilette, als eine  Durchsage kam.

“Alle man hergehört! Es gibt eine plötzliche Planänderung! Direktor Godwin hat so ebene eine überraschende Ankündigung gemacht! Hören die Verlierer der ersten Runde zu? Es wird eine zweite Chance für euch geben! Und hier ist die Zusammenstellung für das Duell! Es wird nur ein Duell geben zwischen zwei zufällig gewählten Duellanten. Und die glücklichen Duellanten  siiiind ! Obwohl sie gegen Bommer verloren hatte, hat Direktor Godwin ihr Potenzial mit zierlichen Elf gesehen. Es gibt kein Limit für ihr Potenzial! Der Duellengel aus dem Himmel! Die kleine Miss Luna!” 

Etwas überrascht sah Vector in die grobe Richtung einer der Lautsprecher. Das kam wirklich überraschend. Man konnte die Anfeuerungsrufe des Publikums deutlich hören, aber Vector beschloss, doch erst noch schnell die Toilette zu benutzen. So schnell würde das Duell ja nicht anfangen. 

“Und der Duell Genie, der sich Luna nun stellen wird, Professor Frank!” Also hatte dieser das Duell wohl verloren. Und das sehr schnell aber wohl auch. Vector konnte hören, dass das Duell begonnen hatte und wollte grade die Kabine verlassen, als er plötzlich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen bekam. Etwas schwankend klappte er den Toilettendeckel runter und setzte sich schließlich, hoffend, dass die Kopfschmerzen schnell verfliegen, wo auch immer die plötzlich herkamen. Er beschloss kurz die Augen zu schließen, vielleicht würde das ja was helfen. Dann wurde er durch das laute Klopfen gegen die Kabinentür aufgeweckt.

“Sir? Geht es ihnen gut? Können sie mich hören?”, fragte jemand von der anderen Seite der Tür. Verwirrt stand Vector auf und schloss die Kabine auf.

“Oh gut, Sie sind wach. Sind Sie okay?”, fragte der Sicherheitsmann.

“ Wa -?”, brachte Vector noch etwas neben Spur raus.

“Ein andere Besucher hatte bemerkt, dass Sie sich wohl nicht regen würden. Geht es Ihnen gut?”

“Äh, ja... Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen bekommen... Ich glaub das hat mich was  ausgeknockt ”, antwortete Vector.

“Soll ich ihnen einen  Arzt rufen?”, der Sicherheitsmann sah relativ besorgt aus, aber Vector schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er würde sehr gerne schnell vom Sicherheitsdienst weg.

“Nein, nein. Alles wieder gut. Ich habe seit ein paar Tagen Kopfschmerzen und muss wohl vorhin vergessen haben, meine Tabletten zu nehmen. Aber die habe ich im Auto. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung”, log Vector gekonnt und der Beamte glaubte ihm nach kurzen zögern. Schließlich konnte Vector gehen, im Foyer sah er dann auf einem der Bildschirme, dass das Duell in einem Unentschieden geendet hatte. Schon etwas schade. Dann verließ er das Stadium und ging Richtung Parkhaus, geschützt zwischen Wänden und abseits von Sicherheitskameras und Menschen, öffnete er ein Netzwerk zurück nach  Satellite . Dort steig er auf das  Blackbird und fuhr zurück zur Hütte. 

“Da bin ich wieder”, kündigte Vector sich selbst an, als er die kleine Bruchbude betrat. Sofort sprangen die Kids auf hin zu.

“Wo warst du? Du hast alles verpasst?”, riefen seine Kinder leicht geschockt.

“Sorry, hat was länger gedauert. Dann müsst ihr mir jetzt wohl erzählen, was ich alles verpasst hab”, lächelte er leicht, während die Kinder ihn zurück auf die Decke auf dem Boden zogen und ihm voller Begeisterung von den Duellen erzählten.


End file.
